high school romance
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: this will be about how naruto hinata where reunited how their first year in high school and their personale life will play out other couples sakura garra,TenTen Neji,INO shikamaru,kiba and tamrie in the beging it says ino likes kiba but that changes maybe
1. sleep over

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any of the wonderful characters**

**Warning: ****I am not the best speller or best at grammar, some small mistakes may occur**

**Italics are thoughts or flashbacks. **

**I am paining to make this a comedy/romance/action fanfic so I hope you enjoy. **

**One known couple will be Naruto and Hinata they are my fave so expect it **

**Also please right reviews and tell me how I can improve please and thank you **

---------------------------------------------prolog----------------------------------------------------

This story starts when the Naruto gang starts their freshmen year of high school. Neji and his team wear held a year back so they are as well in the same grad as the rest. They wear held back due to the fact they all where away for a year taking care of some unknown business. there are teenagers coming from all villages to attend high school in the hidden leaf village. This as you can imagine will not be any normal high school. They are not separated by village or ninja rank none of that is important in this school but if they go on missions they most get permission from the principal. The principal as you imagine should be the hokage but she is to busy so the principal is some one you all no. ITACHI. Wait how can Itachi be principal you ask well the hokage told him if he became principal for the next four years all his crimes would be forgiven. FYI Naruto and Hinata have not meet they meet once when they where 5 but do not know each other is the one they meet back then. But Hinata secretly had a crush on him. Now the night before school starts the guys had a sleep over and the girls had one as well and that is where our story starts.

**--------------------------------------------------sleepovers----------------------------------------------------**

Hinata is hosting the girls sleepover and Neji is hosting the guys since those too live in some of the largest houses in the village I wonder what could possibly go wrong. Hinata after answering the door about 10 guys and girls run in the guys go to Neji room and the girls follow Hinata. It is currently 4:00PM.

**----------------------------------------------------Hinata's room----------------------------------------------**

Hinata: "come on in every one there is plenty of room" she said sitting on her bed.

Sakura: walked in and then she says "whoa Hinata never expected you to have

such a nice room."

Hinata: blushes and says "thanks Sakura"

INO, Temari, and TenTen walk in and agree with Sakura as they sit down with Hinata

on her queen sized bed.

**-------------------------------------Time to cheek in with the guys----------------------------------------**

Neji walked into his large room followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Garra, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. Choji and shino do not attend the sleepover nor do they even go to the school they live far away. they will tranpher in later in the story along with lee. Kiba had brought along Akamaru as well.

Neji: sits on his bed and then says cockily " every one sit down"

They all sit on opposite areas of the room in different chairs not wanting to be too close to each other.

Sasuke: "remind me why I am hear again" he said with a smug look

Naruto: "because I dragged you here remember"

Sasuke: "oh ya I new that but why did you drag me here"

Naruto: "we start high school tomorrow and you should become more social"

Kiba: "ya your like a total EMO"

Sasuke: "I am not EMO I am just emotionally disturbed, well think about it my brother who killed the entire Uchiha clan is going to be the principal of this so call high school. Witch is supposed to be the best four years of our lives this is going to be the worst four of mine"

Naruto: " poor Sasuke are you going to go to the EMO corner and cry" he s

said pointing to a corner in Neji's room that was labeled EMO corner.

Neji: _fuck they found my EMO corner_

kiba: "why do you have an EMO corner Neji"

Neji: well that is cuz well-

Naruto: "it is because he wanted to tease Sasuke right Neji"

Neji: "ya that is why it is there not like I am EMO or any thing"

Sasuke: "you guys are so mean" Sasuke runs to the corner and cries.

Naruto: "any way what do you guys Wanna do"

Every one says truth or dare and then they decide to play they gather in a circle and start to play.

Kiba: Neji's turn truth or dare Neji

Neji: dare of course

Kiba: excellent…I dare you to run around the huyga estate naked and run by Hiashi's and the girls room.

Neji: his eye twitches and he agrees getting undressed and begins running

As Neji runs by Hiashi's room and he looks out the window at Neji and passes out on the floor. Next Neji's runs by the girls place most of the girls scream but TenTen is just staring at him. Hinata opens the window.

Hinata: "Neji what the fuck are you doing running around naked get some cloths"

Neji: "can't I have to run by your guys room and by Hiashi's it was a dare I can't help it."

Hinata: "stupid Neji just hurry back to your room now"

You see Hinata is not as shy as she normally is known to be not yet that is. Neji goes back to his room and gets dresses sitting back down on the floor his face beet red.

Kiba: "how did it go Neji"

Neji: " just wonderful it was just great"

Neji: "okay okay enough now truth or dare Naruto"

Naruto: "dare I am not chicken"

Neji: "okay Naruto use your sexy jutsu to turn into a girl then get dressed in this and sneak into the

girls party and spy on them."

Neji handed him a pair of girly pajama's as he said this.

Naruto: "okay Neji I take you up on that dare."

Naruto got up and did the jutsu and got into the pajama's and then Neji got up and led Naruto to the girls room. Neji knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hinata answered the door.

Hinata: "so your dressed this time Neji."

Neji: " ya I am sorry about earlier but this girl just came to the door she said was

here for your sleep over."

Hinata looks at the girl who is blond and has blue eyes and very pretty.

Hinata: "high are you going to our high school and if you are a freshmen you can

come on in"

Naruto: "hi my name is Tina and I will be starting high school tomorrow."

Hinata: "nice to meet you Tina I am Hinata this is Sakura that is Temari and her

over there is INO."

Naruto: "nice to meet you to"

Hinata: "thanks Neji you can go now……. Come on in Tina we where just about to

tell each others secrets."

Naruto: "okay Hinata"

Naruto follows Hinata into the room. Naruto has a radio transmitter on the inside of his shirt and everything said is heard by the boys. Neji walks back to his room with a smirk on his face.

Hinata: "okay every one this is Tina she will be joining us."

Sakura: "nice to meet you …..Tina."

Tamari: "hi Tina nice to meet you"

TenTen: "I nice to meet you as well Tina."

INO: "hi Tina"

Naruto: "nice to meet you all as well and I can not sleep over I can stay till 8:00PM"

Hinata: "AWW that's to bad but okay Tina"

Naruto: "may I sit down."

Hinata: "sure take a seat."

Naruto sits down next to the girls and Hinata sits down next to him. They are all sitting in Hinata's bed in a circle.

Sakura: "ok where wear we….. Oh ya so Hinata who do you like"

Hinata: "well this may sound weird but well……. I like this blond boy I met when I

was 5.…….. I have not seen him since and I never even learned his name."

Sakura: "AWW how sweet"

Naruto: _wow girls are weird the same thing happened to me when I was 5 to but I do not obsess about it so much_

Hinata: "I guess so hehe…. who ……. do you like Sakura"

Sakura:" well I kinda like well……uh……Garra………"

The room falls silent for a few moments as they here the news Sakura likes Garra. Naruto is in shock at the news. Tamari's eye is twitching a bit and TenTen is about to laugh but does not. On the other end Garra has passed out and the rest of the guys are laughing including Sasuke.

Naruto: "I think that is sweet."

Hinata: "ya it is"

Tamari: "y….y…..you like my bro….brother"

Sakura: "umm…….ya……"

Tamari: "I am so happy for him no one likes him so he must be happy well when he

finds out the is I won't tell him this is all a secret between girls right."

Sakura: "yeah"

TenTen: "my turn I like naked guy that just ran by he is hot."

Hinata: "you like…. Neji…….that's interesting I think Neji is conceded and jerky"

TenTen: " ya I like him"

Hinata: "that is cool I guess well I would not like him I am related to him after all."

the rest of the girls confess who they like Tamari, likes Shikamaru and INO, likes Kiba, Naruto still disguised says he loves someone he met in his old town.

**--------------------------------------------------at 8:00PM----------------------------------------------------**

Naruto: "okay girls I gatta go see ya later I hope I might be moving back to my old

town my parents are undecided"

Hinata: "okay Tina bye see ya later I hope"

All the girls say bye and then hug Tina AKA Naruto. Naruto left as the girls shut the door Naruto ran back to Neji's room and un did the jutsu turning back into himself. But to his surprise he sees everyone on the floor passed out excepted Sasuke and Kankuro.

Naruto: " Sasuke Kankuro why are they all passed out"

Sasuke: "they all passed out after hearing one of the girls liked them"

Kankuro: "I know they are acting like they are little kids it was so obvious who the

girls liked"

Naruto: " really I was kind of surprised to hear who they liked"

Sasuke: "well you are oblivious to everything Naruto"

Naruto: "really I did not notice"

Sasuke: "Ya really now I think we should go to sleep since they are out of it we start

high school tomorrow so mid as well get to bed early."

Naruto: "You got a point their Sasuke"

Naruto Sasuke and Kankuro fall asleep in different spots on the floor and the rest of the guys. Garra, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba are literally sleeping on top of one another on the bed. Before Naruto fall asleep he decided to get some blackmail on the four guys in the bed so her takes a few Polaroid's and camera phone pics to be sure. The girls stayed up a little longer then the boys rambling on about who they each liked and they did make over's on each other not much they could do with cloths though they have school uniforms. So Sakura showed Hinata what makeup would look good on her she showed her blue eye shadow, eyeliner, a little blush, and a soft pink colored lip gloss. INO it was purple eye shadow and a pink lip stick. TenTen it was a copper eye shadow and a clear lip gloss. Sakura was pink eye shadow eyeliner and pink lip stick as well. Out of all the girls Hinata needed the most do to her pale skin and gray eyes. Sakura shows Hinata a pair of contacts that normal people ware if they don't need glasses like to change eye color. Sakura helped Hinata put them in now Hinata had the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen she had the same color eyes she had when she was 5. Her dad made her where them back then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you like it I will try and add more soon till then I hope you have a good time I hope you rate if you have any ideas just send me a message I might consider them for my next chapter and I will give you credit for the idea till then CYA **


	2. the first day :morning:

**So you know I will have a prolog for every chapter I hope it does not annoy you too much and I hope you know what a prolog is. Also when I type in none bold it is story bold means it is me also a smaller size and some times (). italics are like thoughts or flashback.**

--------------------------------prolog-----------------------------------------

This chapter begins in the house of the huyga where some of the freshmen starting high school stayed. This list includes on the girls side Hinata, Sakura, INO, TenTen, and Tamari. On the guys side Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Garra, and Kankuro. Now this chapter begins before the wake up now let me bring you to the story points down and fads into the distance as if she was never their.

------------------------------------------5:30AM------------------------------------------

(whoa that is early o well lolz)

The alarm in the boys room rang and none of the guys awoke from the loud alarm clock. Neji unconsciously put it on sleep mode. Ten minutes after that it rang again this time even louder and more annoying. Neji got up groggily his eyes had that crusty stuff Neji walked to a bucket of water he prepared the night before and dumped some water on each of the other guys head. Neji was wearing a pair of navy blue boxer shorts. Naruto was the next to slowly get up and her rubs his eyes and he is wearing a t-shirt and black shorts. Kiba Kankuro and Garra where the next awake. As you can imagine Garra is very cranky when he wakes up so Neji hands him his teddy bear witch Tamari gave him to give when he woke up. Garra cuddled his little bear wearing a red muscle shirt with red boxers. Kankuro not one to change out of his normal out fit but he changed into something else before falling asleep not much different but a black hoodie and black shorts. Shikamaru still refused to wake and stayed asleep

The girls woke up a half hour before the guys they where all in the kitchen still in their pajamas and Hinata is cooking breakfast for the group including the guys if they ever decide to show up. She is making pancakes, scrambled eggs, beacon, French toast and hash browns she places them on the table after she is done and there is more then enough for every one. As soon as she places them on the table the boys run in and sit down like a hungry pack of wolfs still in their pajamas. All the girls like I said have the pajamas on their pajamas basically consist of tank top and shorts and each wearing different color.

"Where have you guys been school starts today it is not a day to be wakening up late" Hinata said a little aggravated with the boys.

"what do you mean late it is 5:30 in the fucken morning" Neji said to his cousin.

Hinata glares at him frustrated "fine Neji and the rest of you guys I cooked so the guys have to clean up no arguments"

The guys say fine and everyone sits down to eat.

"So who is nervous about starting high school" Sakura said quietly before eating some of her egg's

Hinata, INO, and Sakura raised their hands slightly. Almost all the guys where nervous but did not want to look like scaredie cats the only 2 guys that raised their hands they where unexpectedly Naruto and Garra.

What are all you guys scared to say you are nervous it is not a bad thing to be nervous you know that right stupid guys" INO said a little aggravated.

Shikamaru then mumbled to himself " troublesome women"

"Did you say something Mr. Lazy bones" she said to him

N no I did not say anything Shikamaru said after seeing the furry in INO's eyes and he is a bit afraid.

All the guys learn a valuable lesson that morning don't make women mad in the morning. The guys said some things wrong then the girls punches the guys hard enough to knock them through a wall but does not bruise them. The boys quietly finishes the dishes.

--------------------------------------------6:15AM---------------------------------------------

The boys head to Neji's room and the girls to Hinata's. the high school has strict uniform polices lets first check on the girls who are seeing there uniforms for the first time the girls brought them with them to the sleep over so they did not have to go home to get them.

Hinata said "I guess they are okay" she said while blushing about the uniform

"they are so cute I love it" Sakura twirled around holding it up against her body.

"This is way to girly for me" TenTen said somewhat upset

"I agree with Sakura about the uniform" INO said happily

"And I agree with TenTen" Tamari said in the same upset tone as TenTen

"Well lets get changed girls" Hinata said as she started to change.

All the girls started to get changed in the uniforms. The uniforms consists of a light blue mini skirt with white leggies and on the frill of the skirt laid a small print of cherry blossoms and a white low cut top.

Hinata after getting dressed asked Sakura to help her with her hair and makeup one of the few things girls could chose how to do.

"sure Hinata I will help you" Sakura walked over to Hinata and had her put in the blue contacts to make her eyes POP!!!!. Then Sakura puts a blue eye shadow on her eyelids along with eyeliner, and mascara. Then she put a foundation on her skin a very light one with a unnoticeable amount of blush on her cheeks along with a light pink lip gloss.

"Thanks Sakura" Hinata replied sounding happy

"Where not done yet gatta do your hair now" Sakura brushed Hinata's hair ((long like in shippuuden)) "hmmm I think it should stay down to day" she says as she puts one side of Hinata's hair behind her ear the other in front. " hey Hinata your ears aren't pierced" the other girls are in the bathroom getting ready.

"No I never got them pierced" she said

"Oh good I can do it now then" Sakura said smiling and evil smile and takes out a needle ice and an apple slice.

No way Sakura your not piercing my ears Hinata said scared but it was to late as Sakura had numbed her ear with ice put the apple in place and stabbed the needle through her ear witch she immediately replaced with a blue earring stud. Hinata screamed as if she was being killed Hinata being very sensitive to pain Hinata is breathing heavily Sakura repeated the same on the other ear causing her to scream again. The rest of the girls peeked out and seen what had happened and laughed quietly getting back to their own makeup and stuff.

"SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK" Hinata said loudly with a sudden fierce anger in her eyes.

"gomen gomen but look" facing her to the mirror.

Hinata closely looked at the piercing witch looked pretty good and said "okay I forgive you I like them"

----------------------lets check on the boys then off to school-----------------------------

Looking at the uniform "this is the ugliest thing I have ever seen" says Neji

"I agree with Neji" Naruto said sourly

Then all the guys agreed but they knew they had no choice so they got dressed into the uniform. The uniform these where the summer and fall uniforms for the guys by the way. The top was a short sleeved gray t-shirt and they had to wear a navy blue button up jacket over the T-shirt, it had a high coaler. For the summer they had a pair of navy blue, almost pants but a bit shorter. Their shoes were a shiny black color.

All the guys thought they where ugly but in fact the guys looked very handsome.

The guys where staring are Shikamaru and Neji who the immediately grabbed strapping them in the chairs and Naruto grabbed a pair of scissors and Kiba grabbed a pair as well.

"Wha---- wha---- what are you both planning to do" they both said nervously in unison.

"We are giving you both new hair styles" Naruto said with an evil gleam in his eye.

Shikamaru and Neji suddenly found themselves shaking vigorously freaked about what they may do Neji loved his long flowing soft hair and Shikamaru loved his own hair as well.

Naruto was working on Neji, Neji's eyes are closed as tightly as possible not wanting to see what Naruto was going to do. Naruto cut Neji's hair so it was more like a guys hair it was similar to that of Naruto and Sasuke but longer and not spiked combed to each side.

Neji still did not open his eyes even after Naruto said he was done Neji decided to wait for Shikamaru's hair to get cut first.

Shikamaru is in the same position as Neji his eyes closed as tight and waiting for Kiba to start. Kiba cut off the main length of Shikamaru's long hair then Kiba cut some more making Shikamaru's hair look like well a typical guy hair cut and he had a long bang falling over his left eye and the rest was relatively short it brought out his face more.

"On the count of three right Neji"

"right"

"one"

"two"

"three"

They both counted out together.

"OPEN"

They both open there eyes at first not taking their eyes off each other, then looking into the mirror in shock then, looked back at each other and almost passed out from shock.

------------------------------okay now at the front of the house----------------------------

Neji and Shikamaru are wearing baseball hats covering their hair a little embarrassed about it but they liked it.

Naruto then says "whoops a daisy" Naruto knocked off the two hats off there head reviling their hair and the hats blew up the street

Shikamaru and Neji turn an odd shade of pink when the girls come out.

Hinata points towered Neji and then asked Kiba innocently thinking he was hot **((Neji that is)) **"who is that is he one of Neji's friends."

Neji looked in shock at Hinata and said "well it is me Neji" he said blushing worse now.

Hinata looked in shock and then pointed at Shikamaru and gesturing and wondering who he was.

"I am Shikamaru" his face turning as red as Neji's.

All the girls where in shock about the two's new hair cuts they all told them they looked awesome and their outfits made all the guys look hansom. The guys told the girls the looked good and they headed off to school. Keep in mine Naruto and Hinata have yet to be properly introduced Hinata moved when she was 5 till now.

---------------------------------now in front of the school-----------------------------------

Hinata said nervously "well lets enter the doors to out unknown future"

They all walked into the large high school all very nervous the school was named after the late great fourth hokage, Yondaime high. The girls and guys check witch classes they are in and realize to their surprise they are all in the same classes except for some exceptions witch will be said later.

They all head to home room and when they sit down their homeroom teacher is Kurien. During home room and announcement is heard.

**CALLING ALL FREASHMEN AT THE END OF HOMEROOM REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR A LECTUIRE AND TO MEET YOUR PRICIPAL ITACHI UCHIHA I REPEAT AT THE CLOSE OF HOMEROOM ALL FREASHMEN MUST REPORT TO THE AUITORIUM. IF YOU DISREGARED THIS ANONCMENT YOU WILL BE GIVEN DETENTION HOME ROOM WILL CONCLUDE IN 15 MINUTES. **

Sasuke suddenly got a panicked look on his face slamming his head onto the desk

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wonder what can happen at this lecture/ meeting in the auditorium well you will just have to wait and see. I will try and update soon so remember any ideas please review and send idea's. **


	3. the assembly

**Hey all this is my third chapter I hope ya like it oh and like I said I hope you don't mind a few typo's or spelling errors **

**------------------------------prolog---------------------------------**

An announcement is heard telling all freshmen to report to the auditorium after homeroom. There was going to be an assembly in witch all freshmen had to attend and it was so they could meet the new principal ITACHI. And after hearing this Sasuke was in shock and started acting somewhat weird. Well that is where this chapter begins says as I open a room witch leads you to a book and I disappear.

**---------------------after the announcement--------------------**

Sasuke starts banging her head after hearing the announcement he has a scared look on his face before he starts banging his head repeatedly.

Five minutes after the announcement Sasuke is still banging his head and kurien the Home Room teacher finished handing out planer and then said the class could have the last 10 minutes to talk amongst themselves.

Sakura and Kiba took this time to walk over to Sasuke they tried to stop him but there efforts where in vain and they failed miserably.

"I can stop him" Sakura and Kiba heard this from the other side pf the room the person sounded kind of mad or upset they slowly turned to find it was Hinata who said this. Hinata slowly walked over as Kiba and Sakura backed up knowing how Hinata got when she was mad even though they have not seen her in almost 10 years. She used to be shy back then but it is the same as always when she is mad she is a force to be dealt with.

Hinata walked to the ever banging Sasuke and there she raised her hand in the air slapping Sasuke on the cheek hard but not as hard as she could have. The result of the slap brought Sasuke out of it and leaving a red hand print on his cheek and of course the red mark on his forehead from him banging his head. Sasuke just looked up a little shocked and still up set from the announcement.

All of the boys and girls that where at the sleep over are now over there watching backed away from Hinata and Sasuke a bit.

"hey dude get your act together it is only an assembly" Hinata said angrily

Sasuke had only got to meet Hinata once last night they meet one time earlier before Hinata moved when she was 5 he never meet the angry side of Hinata. Sat their still in shock but you could see Sasuke wanted to cry but he did not.

" you calmed down yet Sasuke"

Sasuke nod and looks at the wall

Hinata walked back to her seat and sat down looking forwarded thinking a bit.

"Sasuke are you okay" Sakura, Kiba and INO asked.

Sasuke nods and puts his head on the desk as he cries silently a little no one realizes this and they sit back in their seats.

**-------------------Right before the bell rings-------------------**

It is about one minute before the assembly is scheduled to begin. Sasuke sits up with his ever lasting emotionalis face and he waits anxiously and nervously for the bell to ring, is not showing it though.

The bell ring and Sasuke stands up soon surrounded by Sakura, Tamari, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Garra, Kiba, and finally Naruto. They did this due to the fact Sasuke and the rest are surrounded by fan girls or fan guys after class. They all go to the auditorium, and take front row seats and making sure Sasuke is between two very strong people, Hinata and Naruto, one on each side of him.

Sasuke just sits there with a sour look on his face but. Hinata and Naruto know if he wants to get Itachi he will be hard to back but they are ready to keep him down if he tries to leave. Hinata and Naruto still not introduced properly nods to each other some how knowing what the other was thinking.

Once everyone gets into the auditorium the hokage come out onto the stage.

"Hello class of 2011 I am the hokage also known hear as principal unfortunately I am to busy to take care of this business so I am now the vice principal." tsunade said in an uncommonly good mood.

All the freshmen clap their hand all of them except Sasuke that is.

" Well let me introduce you to your new principal Itachi Uchiha and you all will address him as MR. Uchiha." She said to the freshmen.

Once again all the freshmen clap except Sasuke who now has a scowl on his fan as Itachi comes onto the stage with a smirk as he sees Sasuke.

" Hello class of 2011 I am your principal Itachi Uchiha I have some rules I would like you to follow during mine and your four years here" he said professionally.

Most of the people boo! At the sound of the word rules.

"hear is the list of rules they should be in your planner you must have your parents sign it and return it too the school." he then read off the rules.

"next order of business is school pictures will be next Monday, it is in 3 days including the weekend and I except all of you to attend this is the one of the few days you do not have to where your uniforms you may wear what you want."

All the kids cheer except of course Sasuke who still has a scowl and Hinata and Naruto who where watching him.

" hey Sasuke calm down don't do anything oka----" Hinata was irrupted by Itachi who then said " you their down in front no talking or you will get detention".

" sorry ……MR. Uchiha"

"You are forgiven what is your name"

"m - m - y name is Hinata Huyga"

"Okay MS. Huyga watch that talking" he said turning facing the group and then says " I will now take my leave follow the rules and be good people".

Sasuke whispers under his breath "your one to be talking you killed the whole clan except me and your self……. Ass wipe"

Itachi turned towered Sasuke and glared at him hearing him and Itachi then takes his leave. In that time before he left Sasuke tried to get up and attack him 3 times Hinata had burses on her Naruto had some as well.

Kurien came up and seen the burses and she told them to go to the nurse.

"Okay" Naruto and Hinata say as thy head to the nurses office, the rest of them go to there next class witch happens to be algebra class.

--------------------------------on the way to the nurse----------------------------------

" Hi what your name I have seen you but have not been introduced" Naruto says while smiling.

"m - m - m- my name is Hinata Huyga I moved away when I was 5 and recently returned" she said unknown to her she was blushing.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-Chan name is Naruto you can call me

Naruto-Kun"

Hinata is blushing but she does not know why " n - n- nice to meet you too Naruto-………Kun."

Naruto smiled his goofy grin as he opened the door of the nurses office for Hinata and she walked in followed by Naruto.

The nurse comes up and says " hello here put this on your burses I will be back in a little bit I have some business to take care of" hands them an ointment for the burses then leaves.

Hinata and Naruto put the ointment on but Naruto has some bruising on his back and says "uhhh …Hinata-Chan …..can you put some on the burse on my back" he is a shade of pink kind of embarrassed.

"Su - sure I-I will do it Naruto-kun"

"Arigato Hinata-Chan" Naruto then takes off his jacket then takes off his shirt reveling a six pack and muscles then he faces the wall his back towered Hinata.

Hinata is now a shade of red you have never seen before she was now brighter then a cherry she puts some ointment on top of the burse and starts rubbing it in. when she finishes. Naruto says.

"arigato again Hinata-Chan" Naruto then stood up his shirt still off Hinata was standing near him.

"Your welcome Naruto-Kun"

At the moment she said that the building shook for some unknown reason causing Naruto to fall on top of Hinata. Naruto was holding himself up by his hands above Hinata in a very awkward position and people may get the wrong idea is they saw them.

"Gomen- Gomen Hinata-Chan" Naruto said this his face beet red and Hinata's is no different. Then Naruto, attempting to get up and then he falls again this time accidentally kissing her at that moment the nurse opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW" THE NURSE SAID IN SHOCK.

Naruto the whispered "gomen Hinata-Chan" Naruto got dressed and then helped the stunned Hinata to her feet and they headed to the principals office.

Hinata is walking in some sort of daze as she is thinking _" did I just get kissed……. That was my first kiss I can't believe my first kiss was in a school nurses office. _

Naruto at that same moment is thinking _she is going to hate me, I thought we could be good friends too but this is horrible….. Although she is very cute. I really hope she dose not hate me. _Naruto has a sad look on his face while he is thinking and Hinata looks over at him.

" N….N…..Naruto…..-Kun???"

Naruto slowly turns his head to Hinata while still walking.

Hinata is now pushing her too index fingers together and then says

"ummmm I for…..give you for what happened it was only an accident right Naruto-Kun."

" I am so happy you forgive me Hinata-Chan" Naruto gives her a small hug then looks away as they arrive at the principals office and the secretary says MR. Uchiha will be with you momentarily.

Hinata and Naruto take a seat then they both gulp from being nervous knowing what they seen looked completely awkward like they wear doing something they should not have. They are both sitting there a light shade of pink when the secretary suddenly says "he will see you now".

When she said that the jumped like 10 feet in to the air… literally. Then they looked at each other then gulped again and headed in.

"Take a seat MS. Huyga and MR. Uzumaki"

They both take a seat and they both think the same thing _oh great he is calling us by our last names this does not look to good for us. We are in some big trouble. _

"witch one would like to explain what was going on, how about you the one that was on top" Itachi says gesturing towered Naruto.

Naruto looked in shock then said. " w…w…well see we where in the nurses office and I had a bruise on my back and asked Hinata-Chan to put the ointment on it so I took my shirt off and she put it on then the room shook I fell on her and then I tried to get up and I feel on top of her and well…… uhhh ya"

"interesting but the building nor any room shook"

"But….. But….. But the room did shake MR. Uchiha" Hinata said nervously

"well I said it was not shaking and I am the principal you guys have a hour detention after school day of pictures so be prepared you my go back to class now and I will be keeping an eye on both of you from now on" Itachi said exerting his power

They both says " yes sir" then they leave when they are out of hearing rang of Itachi and half way down the hall.

"I AM SO PISSED OFF I AM GOING TO GO CRAZY WHY DID HE NOT BELIVE US" Hinata said letting off allot of steam but unlike how she normally is she got very shy after saying that in front of Naruto.

Calm down Hinata-Chan it is only an hour it will be fine…… I hope" Naruto said

" it is okay now Naruto-kun I have calmed down allot, I just have to do that or I won't" she shyly said

"this is going to spread around the school like wild fire"

" ya I no Naruto-Kun but lets not tell anyone please" Hinata says giving him puppy dog eyes

" okay Hinata-Chan I will not tell any one about it unless you say it is okay first" he says this while thinking _how can I resist her she is so cute_

They go back to class and they go through the day as if nothing happened and amazing enough no one seemed to know about the incident ……yet that is.

**----------------------------after school-----------------------------**

"Hey Hinata all the girls are going shopping tomorrow for school pictures and your coming okay Hinata" Sakura said boldly

"okay Sakura I will come it sounds like fun"

They all go home then go to bed and await the next day for there shopping trip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey this is cool next chapter will be shopping day and then picture and detention day yay well I will update soon **


	4. day before school pictures

**This one will get sort of sad I think not sure I am not giving anything away. Lolz I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the cheesy endings at end of each prolog lolz please review thank you for future reviews. **

**-----------------------------Prolog---------------------------------- **

WOW school pictures are this soon. Now Sakura, Hinata, and the rest of the girls must go shopping to. All the girls and guys are still unaware of the situation that occurred with Naruto and Hinata. I wonder if they will find out, will the girls run into unexpected surprises during this shopping trip. Will one of the girls find the man they love well you won't no. want to no what will happen then you must enter Chapter 4.

**----------------Outside the Huyga residents------------------- **

"HINATA HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE WITH OUT YOU". Tamari screamed.

"I am coming" Hinata walked out of the house wearing a stylish tank top with a medium length skirt.

"Hi Hinata lets go" they all say except TenTen who follows solemnly behind.

"Hey TenTen what's wrong" Hinata said

"I hate going shopping with you girls you all ways want me to wear really girly stuff" TenTen said angrily.

"Well that is cuz you are a girl" Hinata said laughing a bit as they arrive at the mall.

They all walked into the mall and the first place they went was the makeup shop. TenTen groaned she was the only one out of the group of girls who did not wear makeup on the first day of school.

TenTen was more of a tom boy she had to be. She has no parents and has been living on her own since she was 3.

They all walked into the shop they all knew what they needed to get in makeup that is. TenTen did not complain because even she would like to look nice on the day of school pictures so she went along with it.

They all know what colors they need and they go off to get them.

TenTen gets bronze eye shadow, with black eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip gloss.

Hinata gets light blue eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, a powder to darken her skin it looked natural when on and a light pink lip gloss.

Sakura of course gets pink eye shadow mascara and pink lipstick.

INO got purple eye shadow, mascara and glitter gloss.

Temari got light brown eye shadow, eye liner and light red lipstick

They all perches the makeup and as they are leaving they spot a very familiar head of red hair with another person next to him with short bluish black hair.

It was GARRA and SASUKE they where looking at the eye liner.

All the girls laugh a little as Garra and Sasuke notice them. The too boys pay for the eyeliner and then they both say "hi girls".

" Hi Garra, Sasuke" the girls say with a smirk on their faces.

"What is it Sasuke" says oblivious to what they are doing.

TenTen replies to them " well you are boys understand that Sasuke"

"Ya ya I get that"

" well boys do not buy eye liner"

"why"

"cuz it is for girls you idiot"

"but but I like the eye liner Garra introduced me to it"

"I am not surprised Garra has been obsessed with eyeliner since he was little father all ways said to let him have his way I guess that was not a good ideas" Temrie said

"YA THINK" they all say sept Garra

" why what is wrong with father always letting me have my own way I like it" Garra says putting his finger to his lips and looks really cute

Temari thinks _why did I teach him that it was a bad Idea _then says " fine Garra you win"

Hinata then says " did the other boys come along as well" she says shyly

Sasuke then replies " ya but they did not want to get eye liner so they are waiting in the food court why"

"well not reason……. I was uhhh just wondering"

Sakura then whispers to Hinata "who do you got a crush on Hinata"

Hinata stands there in shock and her face slowly but surly turns beet red as she is in shock and then says sort of loud " I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANY ONE WEAR DID YOU GET AN ODD IDEA LIKE THAT" she then laughs nervously.

"Sure ya don't Hinata" Sakura says sarcastically

Naruto runs up screaming " Sasuke Garra are you done getting your eyelinner yet you said you would treat us all to a movie so l…."

He is cut off as he runs straight into Hinata

Hinata goes over the edge of the banister and hit's the cement floor with a heart piercing bang and you can see blood coming from the back of her head

she is unconscious and not breathing.

"Hinata-Chan HINATA-CHAN Naruto says this in a panicked voice he has a broken arm from the fall but is ignoring the pain he has. He is now thinking _oh no not good not breathing I got to do CPR. _

All the other people are standing in shock not knowing what to do.

Naruto having learned CPR many year ago slowly leans down connecting his lips to hers the and breaths in and then comes up and pushs on her chest and then repeats it multiple time between once he says loudly and panicked. "CALL 911 DAMNIT HURRY UP"

Sakura snaps out of the shock and she runs to a pay phone and calls 911 and then runs back and says " they will be here in 5 minutes they said" she then sees what he is doing to Hinata and she thinks _is he a perv or something or wait _

"IS SHE NOT BREATHING" she says more panicked then Naruto.

"I am not doing this for my own health dammit" he continues doing CPR on Hinata

Neji now snaps out of it noticing Naruto and what he is doing and screams

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO YOUR VIOLATEING MY COSIN"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IF I DON'T DO IT SHE WILL DIE NOW WAIT OUT SIDE FOR THE AMBULANCE NOW!!!!"

Sakura drags Neji out with her to wait for the ambulance and says to him

" Naruto is trying to save her so don't get mad and even more don't tell Hinata what he is doing you know her

"Okay I will bud out for now but if he does anything like this to her after she is awake he is dead"

"Yes yes Neji be protective of her"

**--------------EVER DEVLOPING SITUATION-------------**

"I got her breathing but her pulse is very week" Naruto says and he continues CPR for safety reasons

" DAMN IT HINATA-CHAN YOU CAN'T DIE YOU JUST CAN'T" HE SAYS IN HIS PANIC

When she is breathing sedately and her pulse is not as weak he takes off his shirt as he gently lifts her and hold the shirt against the wound on her head as he tries to stop or at least suppress the bleeding.

Ten minutes after they ambulance said they would be there they finally arrive.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG" Naruto complained

"Sorry we took so long allot of problems where around"

The ambulance man said as the paramedics come in after him and for safety reasons puts a neck brace on Hinata and strap her onto a back bored then put her on a stretcher to and prepare to leave. They put an oxygen mask on Hinata.

Naruto's arm is hanging by is side limp he has destroyed most tendons and broke the bone in 10 places on the fall down.

" you better come with us too boy your arm and left leg look broken" the Paramedic said in concern of him

"Okay as long as I can ride in the back with Hinata-Chan"

"all right just come on"

The paramedic put a brace gently around Naruto's arm and leg to avoid any more damage and when he dose so Naruto winces in pain but he is too concerned about Hinata to worry about himself the paramedics put him on a stretcher as well and bring them to the ambulance

The rest of the group are told about the situation by Neji and Sakura after the ambulance leaves they head to the hospital on foot worried about there friend.

Neji is walking with a dazed look on his face conflicted between worry and what Naruto was doing even if it was CPR. They still do not know the condition of Naruto only Hinata.

Naruto injured himself more when he was doing CPR on Hinata.

There are still unknown and deadly injuries in and on both Hinata and Naruto.

**-----------hospital right before N,H they arrive------------**

An announcement comes on the intercom in the hospital

"okay all available neo surgeons, anesthesiologist, bone repairing doctors and any available reconstructive experts report to the main lobby a emergency is heading in"

((that announcement what do they mean it did not seem like a big emergency or did it))

By the time they arrive Naruto had fallen unconscious and Hinata was getting worse.

"CLEAR THE WAY WE GOT A BIG EMERGENCY GET THEM TO A CAT SCAN THEN TO SURGRY ASAP THIS IS NOT A DRILL" the two paramedics said as they entered.

The rest of the group walk into the hospital and a nurse comes up to them and says "are any of you friends or relatives with a blond boy and a girl with bluish black hair"

"Ya I am the bluish black girls cousin Neji Huyga and her name is Hinata Huyga didn't Naruto the blond boy fill you in"

"no he was unconfused upon arrival please all of you follow me" the nurse said

All followed TenTen needed to leave Tamari Kankuro and Garra had to leave as well even though they did not want to.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG I am so worried is Hinata going to be okay how about Naruto is Neji going to have a break down all this and more in the next episode of dragon balls eve ….wait wrong show lolz j/k but seriously all that and more in chapter 5**


	5. surgry

**I am so sad I don't know what is going to happen. And I mean that I type this part before I type the story and I make up the fanfic as I go so I am so worried I am going to kill one of them in the spare of the moment. O well continuing with chapter 5 now hehe**

**------------------------------Prolog--------------------------------**

**The gang of people that where at the mall with Hinata and Naruto that day. Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, INO, Sasuke. Wear told the situation and now Hinata and Naruto are both in surgery. The story begins in the waiting room of the hospital and hour into the surgeries. I say as I open the doors to the waiting room. **

**-------------------------In the waiting room-------------------**

Neji is pacing back and forth very upset.

Sakura is following Neji in this pacing.

Sasuke is sitting in a chair not looking quite right.

Kiba is sitting in a chair his head down and looking upset.

Shikamaru is worried but his lazy self not showing it of course.

INO is sitting there her hands clasped together praying they would be fine

_**-Flash back- **_

_**Neji: "what did you just say Hinata is going to surgery and she might die?"**_

_**Nurse: correct we have our best surgeons on it because of her importance. **_

_**Sasuke: "what about that idiot Naruto."**_

_**Nurse: "we have the best surgeons for him to we figured he was the boyfriend."**_

_**Neji: "boy what" he said in shock**_

_**Sakura: "don't worry about that now Neji they both may die we must hope believe they will survive." **_

_**Neji: "you are right Sakura I am just upset and worried I know I don't act it but I care about Hinata she is my family no matter and making matters even worse if it is possible her father is very ill and in this hospital" **_

_**Sakura: "your right if he finds out he might die from shock lets not tell him for now"**_

_**Neji: "ya I agree" **_

_**INO: "I hope Hinata will be okay even Naruto he kept her alive so….."**_

_**Nurse: "let me take you all to the waiting room the surgery could take 1 hour to 10"**_

_**Neji: "10 hours for surgery"**_

_**Nurse: " ya Naruto's most likely will be shorter but Hinata's it is unknown"**_

_**Neji: "I see thank you for your help"**_

_**Nurse: "oh and I will try to come out every hour and tell you how things are going" **_

_**Neji: "arigato MS. Nurse"**_

_**Nurse: "your welcome here is the waiting room" she opens a door to a white room with a blue border. There where little kids with their **_

_**Parents some waiting for surgery some brother or sisters in surgery half where crying the other half where playing. **_

-End flashback-

The nurse walked out with a small smile knowing it might not calm them but might help.

Neji ran up to her and said " how is Hinata is she okay please tell me"

"Hinata is okay for now Naruto is out of surgery you can visit him if you would like in about 10 minutes he is still coming off the Antistatic from the surgery."

"… okay please tell me when we can visit Naruto it is important." Neji said

"Will do and just have faith she will make it do not doubt her will to leave" she said as she left.

"I know" he says to himself and her tells the others that they can visit Naruto soon and Naruto was stable for now

"I do not think I should be in there alone I might be mad and kill him so Sakura can you come in with me"

"Sure Neji I will go in with you" Sakura smiled slightly

"Arigato Sakura" Neji said

"it is no problem Neji I want to see Naruto as well" Sakura replied

Sasuke had a relived look on his face since Naruto was his best friend even if they did not act it.

**-------------------------10 minutes later------------------------**

"Okay

2 at a time first 2 follow me" the nurse said as she came out

Sakura and Neji got up and followed the nurse wondering what Naruto looked like in their.

They walked into the room and found Naruto with one leg hanging and his arm on a stand both completely in cast and pins sticking out and he also had bandages around his head.

Naruto was now awake and had a sad look on his face.

"Hi Naruto how are you feeling" Sakura said

"I feel like crap Sakura I hurt Hinata-Chan and she is seriously hurt"

"You where seriously hurt to Naruto you could have died"

"I don't care about me I care about Hinata-Chan I don't want her to die it was my fault this happened because I was acting stupid" Narrator's eyes filled with tears as he said this.

"Naruto it was not your fault it was a freak accident right Neji"

Neji nods slightly

It was my fault Sakura Neji I did it is my fault I did it and she might die and….. Well" Naruto shuts his mouth and closes his eyes indicating he did not Wanna talk anymore.

"Come on Sakura lets go I think he wants to be alone for now" Neji said

"Ya your right" Sakura follows him and they go back to the waiting room

"I think I love her" Naruto says after they leave "I cannot lose her I love her" Naruto repeats over and over to himself and in his mind.

"I am going to go see Naruto Neji, Sakura" Sasuke said

" but I think he wants to be alone for now" Neji said

"don't worrie he will talk to me and do not even come near the room any of you"

"Okay" they all say to him as he leaves to Naruto's room. Sasuke opens the door and walked in with out knocking on the door. Sasuke shuts the door and walks over to Naruto.

"NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE DIE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND I WAS WORIED SICK ABOUT YOU" Sasuke said

Naruto looks up at Sasuke like he was in shock and said " you are my best friend I never thought you well liked me let alone consider me your best friend. I always thought of you as my best friend."

"well you are my best friend but don't tell them I have a rap to keep okay"

"Okay Sasuke"

"any ways what wrong Naruto you are more upset then you should be for the much"

"well I well am worried about well hush I am worried about Hinata because well" he then gets really quiet and whispers in a barley hearable voice "I love her"

" did little Naruto just say he loves little Hinata did you not just meet her yesterday"

"well ya but there is something similar about her like we have meet before many years ago but it was love at first sight with her after I heard her name like it was a long awaited thing. Like I have been waiting many years to learn her name"

"well if you love her if no when she gets out of surgery you have to tell her okay Naruto"

"Bu- " he beings to say

" no buts Naruto your doing it okay"

"o-okay"

"good now I am goanna go into the other room and I am telling Neji he needs his mine on something else for now"

Naruto looks like Sasuke is crazy then says " okay I understand see ya later if Neji dose not kill me first"

"okay Naruto" Sasuke laughs a little and leaves leaving Naruto with his thoughts

**---------------------------waiting room--------------------------**

"hey Neji I gatta tell you something but you won't like it" Sasuke said as he walked back in Sasuke looking allot better

"what is it Sasuke" Neji replies

All the other people are listening in to the conversation that is taking place between Naruto and Neji.

"well I am telling you this because you are way to upset right now but Naruto…. Loves Hinata"

Neji and the rest of the group toppled over and look like they where dead.

" hey nurse these guys need a room and this one Neji needs to be restrained okay"

Nurse comes up and says "okay" and she takes them to the room and restrains Neji

**--------------------------10 hours later--------------------------**

Hinata comes out of her surgery an hour earlier, she did not have any complications but she is in a coma and is not sure to come out of it. The rest of the group does not know she is out of surgery except Sasuke the others are still out cold. Naruto knows and he is currently trying to convince a nurse to let him see her.

"okay Naruto I understand I will arrange it for you okay Naruto"

"Okay domo arigato"

"Your welcome she says"

Twenty minutes after this the nurse comes in and says " the best we can do is let you stay in the other bed in her room by wheeling this bed there you still to week to get up"

"Okay that is good enough for me I need to see her"

Okay guys come and wheel him to her room now"

Three large men come in and wheel Naruto to Hinata's room. Hinata has a broken arm, broken leg and also has bandages around her head similar to Naruto.

When the nurse leaves Naruto reaches his good arm out to Hinata and says "Hinata-Chan gomen really gomen I love you so much please don't die Hinata wake up mover your eyes your finger anything."

At that moment Hinata moves her eyes a little and then a finger.

"That's it Hinata-Chan you can do it wake up Hinata wake up" Naruto demands

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow I wonder what will happen now hehe I am happy weekend so I can get like four done a weekend and another tonight wow I am good. I have school and so ya I type it when I get home so not much time. Sometimes I write in school but ya hehe. Please review. **


	6. will hinata awaken

**Well this is the next chapter. **

**Again thank you for reviews witch I have none of so fare I would appreciate help in some of these hehe lolz well review if you want to not forcing you to **

_**italics are flashbacks or thoughts and possibly songs or stories the characters say **_

**I am so upset I don't know what will happen it is a mystery will Hinata live will she die how about her being in a coma for a few months who no's not me for sure.**

**----------------------------------------prolog-------------------------------------------**

**This chapter begins when Naruto is trying to get Hinata to awaken. Will his efforts be in vain or will she wake up. I hope it is in this chapter. I really do. But will she wake up will Naruto confess his love when and if she wakes up. What's with Sasuke why does he not want people knowing Naruto is his best friend. Where did TenTen leave to how about Garra. Will Neji and rest come out of shock from hearing Naruto loves Hinata they have been asleep for 10 hours. All this and more hopefully.**

**-----------------------------------Naruto and Hinata-------------------------------**

"come on Hinata wake up you can do it Hinata"

Hinata is moving her fingers in her non broken hand and also her eyelids have some movement

"almost there Hinata you can come on Hinata I believe in you Hinata wake up on the count of three Okay Hinata"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Wake up Hinata

Hinata slowly but surly starts to open her eyes and Naruto is staring at her hopeing it is not some sort of nerve doing it.

Slowly but surly Hinata wakes up and then weekly motions to the breathing tube going down her throat and that she wants to talk.

Naruto nods then calls for a nurse and one walks into the room.

"Yes may I help you" the nurse says

" well she woke up and she wants to talk but can't can you bring the doctor in."

The nurse then leaves to get a doctor and walks back in with a doctor named Tobi. **((you know AKATSUKI dude)) **

Tobi walked in and then said " Naruto is it and Hinata okay Naruto I need to block you too guys off for now"

"Okay"

Tobi then grabbed the screen and moved it around Hinata's bed blocking them off.

Naruto thinks to himself _I hope Hinata-Chan is okay._

Tobi then walks into the bed area with some equipment and then he checks Hinata's pupils and then he makes sure her heart beet is steady pulse and that stuff. Naruto hears Hinata cough weekly as they slowly take the tube out of her throat. They then put an oxygen mask on her just incase and then remove the blocker thing.

Hinata softly says "arigato doctor"

"Your welcome ms. Huyga." Tobi leaves followed by the nurse.

"Hinata-Chan are you okay"

Hinata nods because he does not want to talk much

"Hinata-Chan gomen I am so sorry Hinata-Chan this is all my fault"

"it is okay Naruto-Kun I forgive you it was an accident so please worry about yourself and not me okay"

" but I can't help but care more about you did you here anything I said to you before you woke up"

"well I just heard you tell me to wake up when you said 3 so I well did I guess"

"I see well I also said well………. I well uhhhhhh love well YOU"

Naruto says this as Hiashi Hinata's father opened the door Hiashi is in a wheel chair and heard what they are saying. Before they notice him.

"Hinata-Chan I LOVE YOU"

"N-N-Naruto-Kun I LOVE YOU TOO" she said this softly and then they finally notice Hiashi and they both look at him in shock.

"hello daddy uhhh what are you doing hear" Hinata says as if nothing happened

"Hello daughter why did you just say you loved him is this true Hinata"

Hinata nods and points at Naruto " his name is Naruto he accidentally fell of the second floor of the mall and I fell with him and he saved my life risking his own and well I had a crush on him since I first met him the first day of school."

Naruto is just sitting there as he is just watching as if he was dazed.

Neji who had finally woken up burst into the room and screamed "NARUTO YOU CANNOT LOVE MY COUSIN YOU ARE AN IDIOT" Neji jumps onto the injured Naruto injuring him more.

But before Neji can course to much damage the very ill Hinata flung herself at Neji knocking him off Naruto and when doing so lands on Naruto in a position where there lips connect and nether are able to move so they are stuck like that. Not that they are complaining about it they make up while people are trying to find someone to life Hinata off Naruto.

Naruto then whispers to Hinata " wow this worked out well but your father might kill me" then he giggled

"ya I know" Hinata whispered back as they continued to kiss.

Finally the doctor comes in and gently picks Hinata up off Naruto and lays her in her bed resetting up her arm and leg into there respective slings hanging above the bed and does it to Naruto as well. Resetting Naruto's arm and leg as well.

Naruto and Hinata both burst into laughter after this occurred both in massive pain.

"I would like some morphine" Naruto said

"Me 2 I need some too Hinata" agreed.

"Neji I think they need some rest lets go we can talk in the other room" Hiashi said

"okay uncle" Neji follows Hiashi out of the room.

Well after they left the room Tobi once again blocks the too off and first goes to Hinata and cheeks removes her hospital gown and checks her for bruising and feels her stomach to see if it is any internal bleeding.

"Does that hurt Hinata"

"not really a little but my arm and leg hurts me right now like allot"

"okay that is normal I will give you something for that soon now make sure you tell me if your head starts to throb okay it is critical"

"Okay"

"Good well seems like that leap did not cause to much damage" Tobi said putting Hinata's hospital gown back on then he goes over to Naruto side and does same to him and tells him as well.

"Naruto is your head hurts tell me okay"

" Okay ummmm Is Hinata okay"

"ya Hinata is in the same critical condition as you , you and her both have brain swelling, a punctured lung, a critical broken arm and leg. And a few other things but you both are doing fine for now" Tobi reassures him.

"arigato doctor I hope you are right"

"seriously don't worry but you both will have a surprise when those bandages are removed from your heads with that he then stabbed a large needle into Naruto's bum that had some morphine in it and also put it into the iv drip

Naruto screams after he does that " ow ow ow that hurt"

The doctor went over to Hinata and repeated the process and then left.

Then after awhile they start acting high and talk about crazy things.

"Hey Naruto look there is a ceiling in this room"

"Wow there is"

They both stare at the ceiling in aw

(I know morphine might not do that but ya know hehe))

After awhile they fell asleep Naruto reaching his good hand onto Hinata's bed and Hinata doing the same.

**--------------------------the room Neji and company are---------------------------**

Hiashi, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, INO, and Kiba are in the same room talking.

Hiashi says "I can't believe little Hinata has a crush I can't stand this Neji you gatta marry Hinata for the good of the clan."

"no way uncle I am not marrying my cousin"

The rest of the group is not talking just watching in shock.

"you have no choice you will marry her a week after she ets out of the hospital got it"

"I am not marrying her uncle it is out of the question you will have to force me to do it"

"I guess that is what we are going to have to do then" Hiashi smiled evilly at Neji.

Neji thinks "_why is he trying to get me to marry Hinata it is not happening no matter what I hope not that I can stop this he does have the power to force me to do this."_

"Fine but Hinata will not agree and you cannot force her to do anything"

They go on talking about this for hours on end over 5 hours later Neji finally gives in and sits on the floor pouting.

Sasuke in this time sneaks off and goes and listens to Naruto and Hinata who have woken up and are talking

"Naruto I should tell you my father is going to try and make me marry Neji I know him he probably will not let me marry you or even date you unless well ya know unless I get pregnant. Not that I am going to make you get me pregnant I am just warning you it might come to that if you Wanna marry me. My father believes highly the father should marry the mother."

Naruto twitches a little at the thought of trying to get Hinata pregnant and about the idea of marriage. " ya I know your father is well a little crazy and very ill he might be thinking about the in betterment of the clan"

Sasuke walks in and says " Hinata is right her father wants Neji to marry her a week after she is released from the hospital and he is forcing Neji and you to marry" with that Sasuke left.

" this is not good Hinata not good at all" Naruto says

" I know Naruto I know but we will be here at least till spring we have to have allot of physical therapy and mental testing and some more surgery so we have awhile to think about this"

" thank go I have never been so happy to be in a hospital"

Hinata laughs and then she says " I really don't Wanna be hear I am afraid of hospitals and of doctors I do not act it but I am terrified of men in white coats"

"You are it is okay Hinata-Chan I will be here with you okay Hinata"

"I feel safe with you hear Naruto-Kun"

Naruto smiles " that's good Hinata-Chan I hope we can be together you know dateing not well doing it but if it comes to that it comes to that right

Hinata-Chan"

" yeah your right Naruto-Kun I hope we can just be together though and not having to have a child while in high school but o-well lets not worry about it for now"

" ya you are right Hinata-Chan"

They both fall asleep and dream about the stupid hospital and all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow Hinata and Neji getting married I did not plan that. How about them having a kid. Needing more surgery. I wonder how this all will play out. I hope it turns out well for all parties involved I really do. Like I said today is Friday and a weekend is tomorrow so I might have up to or more then chapter 10 done by Monday. It depends on if I can think during the weekend hehe. I will try and get in some more couples soon next will between they are in school Naruto and Hinata in hospital yada yada yada lolz hope you enjoy next and future chapters. Please review and all that stuff. **


	7. school and testing

**Wow I am updating fast a furious j/k I hope you like this chapter. **

**Also dreams are going to be italics there might be a dream in hear idk hehe oh songs as well both will be centerd and blolded i think so have fun reading. **

**--------------------------------------------------Prolog----------------------------------------------------------**

**The incident involving Hinata and Naruto was on a Saturday it is now Monday. Naruto and Hinata told them to go to school and not worry about them. Today is school picture day and it is also the both Naruto and Hinata start to get testing. This chapter will begin in the morning at school. It will start at school and finish in school. Then I will go to the hospital and go to what happened in the morning like what was happening the same time. **

**----------------------------------------------8:00AM school---------------------------------------------------**

**Today is school picture day would all freshmen report to the auditorium for pictures. That announcement is heard over the intercom.**

Sakura is wearing a pink dress with red lace on the frill she has her hair up and makeup. When Sakura walks up and gets her picture taken she smiles but you can see sadness in her face.

It is the same with the rest of the girls because they are worried about Hinata.

All the boys smile and they all except Sasuke have the same sad feeling. Sasuke knows Naruto and Hinata will be okay but the other guys are just upset.

After pictures they all head back to class witch is now English class and as usual there teacher is late so they talk awhile.

"hey Neji are you feeling okay" Sakura says

"ya I am fine I just don't want to marry Hinata she is my cousin" Neji replies

Sasuke interrupts them and says "if I no Naruto and Hinata they have planed something to stop this from happening I told Hinata and Naruto about Hiashi's plan"

"You-you told them" Neji says

"Yup" Sasuke then says back to him

"oh great not good Hinata is going to kill Hiashi"

After saying that Neji walks to his desk and puts his head down falling asleep.

The others continue to talke and Neji falls into a deep sleep.

_**Neji's dream**_

_**Neji's dream begins and it is quite odd. **_(hope you like)

_**Neji is walking threw a field of black roses. Neji looks left to right noticing dead bodys every where in sight. He does not see any of his friends there. **_

" _**HELLO ANYBODY THERE. THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE HERE"**_

_**Neji looks down and notices he is covered in blood. He looks to his left then to the right noticing he is missing fingers and he has a deep crash in his arm. Then to his surprise he see's Naruto and Hinata to the left. **_

"_**Naruto Hinata help me please" Neji fell into a pile of black roses.**_

_**Naruto then said to Hinata "you can kill him to Hinata-Chan get him he is the one that wants to marry you if he ant here you can't be married"**_

_**Hinata then replies " your right Naruto kun lets kill him like we killed the rest of these people"**_

_**As the swored is drawn and is brought down ready to hit him Neji hears them say **_

__

"Neji" 

_**Neji ready to die"**_

__

"Neji" 

"_**Neji"**_

_**Neji screams as the sword was inches from him and then he wakes up screaming.**_

_**-End dream-**_

Neji awakens screaming and find himself face to face with the teacher. !Kakashi!.

"K-K-K-Kakashi-Sensei"

" No sleeping in class Neji Huyga"

Neji currently in a cold sweat and says "gomen I could not sleep last night I was to worried it will not happen again"

"I see don't do it again"

**----------------------------------------LUNCH--------------------------------------------**

Neji is sitting alone thinking to himself and not talking to anyone

_Dammit Naruto is going to ruin little Hinata. He is going to make her kill the entire village. I must marry Hinata at all cost I have to sabotage her relation ship with Naruto as soon as possible. Ya after school I will go to the hospital and start it ya good idea me. _

all of Neji's friends are staring at him due to the fact he has a scary looking smile on his face.

TenTen decided after school they should go back to the store and buy something for Naruto and Hinata. Every one agrees and they drag Neji to.

**----------------------------------8:00AM Hospital---------------------------------------**

"don't worry Hinata-Chan it will be okay it is perfectly safe"

"But-but Naruto-Kun I don't Wanna go into that small opening in that huge machine it scares me."

" would you like me to go first Hinata-Chan"

"yes Naruto-Kun it would help me allot I think"

"okay I will make sure I go first and you can watch me so you know it is okay all right."

"all right Naruto-Kun"

The nurse then walks in with a clipboard.

"Huyga Hinata you must come with me time for your Cat Scan" the nurse said

Hinata looked at Naruto a little freaked.

"nurse is there anyway I can go first Hinata-Chan is scared and wants to see it is okay and it will not hurt her"

"I can not allow that she is first on the list I cannot change that but you may come in with her and watch"

"okay well can we have a few more minutes"

"Sure no problem I will be back in 10"

The nurse leaves and Naruto and Hinata are both in wheel chairs

Naruto wheels himself over to the scared Hinata then says "Hinata it will be okay I will be there okay Hinata-Chan"

"o-okay Naruto-Kun" Hinata says this very upset trying not to act it

Naruto hugs Hinata reassuring her it would be okay and then he lets her go and then says

"ready Hinata"

"yeah ready as I will ever be"

The nurse walks in and wheels Hinata to the cat scan meachin and Naruto wheels himself to the watching room.

They lay Hinata onto the platform that will soon be moved into the cat scan they must out restraints onto Hinata's hands and feet. Then they put a restraint around her waits connecting her to the cat scan platform.

Doctor Tobi then says to Hinata "the cat scan can get very loud and you cannot move or it will distort the image a great deal."

Hinata nods very scared of the machine

"Oh and if you need to talk to use you just talk and we can hear you in the other room okay"

" O-O-Okay ummmm after you put me in well before you turn it on……….

c-can I well uhhh talk to Naruto-Kun. It will help to calm me down…"

"Sure MS. Hinata Tobi be a good boy and help Hinata Tobi is a good boy" he said this over and over as he left.

The turn the CT on and Hinata slowly moved into the cat scan. Hinata has tears in her eyes because she is afraid of enclosed places and loud noises so she did not know if she could handle both at once. Her eyes are closed as she goes into the Cat Scan. When she is fully inside the machine Hinata heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata-Chan are you okay in there"

" N-N-Naruto-Kun is that you" she says with fear in her voice

"of course it is me don't worry Hinata-Chan you will be fine I promise"

"O-O-Okay Naruto-Kun I believe you"

"would it help if you heard my voice during the time Hinata-Chan they said I an hum or sing something to you while it was happening but you can not talk back okay Hinata-Chan"

"that would help Naruto-Kun it would help allot."

When the machine starts up Naruto sings. he sings it well at that.

_**Love will find a way **_

_**By **_KENNY LATTIMORE

_**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through**_  
_**Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_  
_**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know  
Love will find a way **_

By the time Naruto finishes singing before Hinata knew it the cat scan was over and she was okay and she was happy.

Next it was Naruto's turn same happened with him went into the machine and then got cat scan and then it was over with the Cat Scan that is they where to have many more test done that day.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it is kind of short I think my 2 fave parts where the song and Neji's dream well I hope to have another chapter up by tonight if not early tomorrow. **

**Review please **


	8. 2 months later

**Well I hoped you liked the last chapter and I hope every thing turns out well for Naruto and Hinata I wonder if Neji will interfere. This chapter is 2 months after the incident that occurred with Hinata and Naruto. In the prolog it will explain what has happened and what might be in this chapter. It is now during the month of November in this fanfic in the second week of November. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**--------------------------------------------------Prolog----------------------------------------------------------**

Well to months have passed by and in this chapter will be Hinata and Naruto's first day of rehab. And hear is a recap of what has happened in the last 2 months. Neji has constantly been trying sabotage the relationship between Naruto and Hinata but Neji's actions have been in vain. Naruto and Hinata worked throw all the sabotage so far because they where expecting it well not from Neji but Hiashi but they where prepared. Hinata and Naruto had there hair basically shaven off during surgery to reduce the swelling in there brains they found this out awhile after the cat scan. Hinata was very upset as was Naruto but they have gotten over it. Anyway Hinata has gotten better about the hospital thing new love has sprouted between Garra and Sakura and now this chapter begins.

**((wow longest prolog in awhile lolz))**

**-------------------------------------------7AM, Saturday, hospital-----------------------------------------**

Hinata has just woken up and she realizes what today is then she turns towered Naruto and says loudly trying to wake him up.

"NARUTO-KUN WAKE UP NOW"

Naruto slowly but surly wakes up and says

"what is it Hinata-Chan it is 7 in the morning"

"today is when we get to know about the x-rays that where taken yesterday say it is okay for us to get our cast off and start physical therapy I am so happy"

"your right Hinata-Chan I hope we can get them taken off "

"me to I can't wait till I can walk in my own again"

"same with me"

"Naruto-kun you better sing for me later"

"okay I will sing later"

Naruto then thinks _why did I sing for her that day since then she all ways wants me to sing for her. _

Hinata smiles and the nurse knocks on the door an hour later at 8Am.

"Come in" Naruto and Hinata say together.

The nurse walks in with a smile and says " you both will start physical therapy at 12PM and you have some visitors after we take off the casts you can surprise them"

Hinata where ecstatic when they heard the news then Tobi, the doctor walked in will a saw type thing.

" Tobi is a good boy with a saw"

Tobi then walked over to Hinata and Naruto and cut off their casts with the saw then left on his own marry way.

Naruto tries to bend his arm finding he had almost no movement in it and same with his leg.

"hey Hinata-Chan ar4e you having problems moving your arm or leg"

"yeah but I figure that is cuz of how bad they where broken"

"Most likely I wonder who is visiting us"

Suddenly Sasuke runs in slamming the door after him and fan girls pound the door trying to get in.

"hi Naruto Hinata uhhh about them"

Naruto just stares at Sasuke and laughs. Hinata is on the edge of laughter as well.

Sasuke has his shirt torn and one of his pant legs ripped off his shoes are missing. Sasuke is covered in kisses as well and his hair is a mess.

"stop laughing those fan girls are murder so how are you guys" Sasuke says fixing his hair and pulling out a spare shirt and pants changing into them.

"where awesome we had our casts removed today and we start physical therapy in the afternoon and Naruto said he will sing for me later" Hinata says

"that's awesome Hinata and wait Naruto can sing"

"ya ya he is very good at it too Naruto-Kun sing for Sasuke"

"No"

"come on"

"no"

"please"

"no way"

"pretty please Naruto-Kun I will give you a kiss"

"no not even for that"

"I will tell everyone our plan if we cannot get out of my wedding with Neji"

"okay okay I will sing anything but that Hinata-Chan"

"good boy Naruto-Kun"

Naruto mumbles to him self as he hates being blackmailed he does not mind singing for Hinata but Sasuke is another story.

"this should be good I want to hear Naruto sing" Sasuke smugly says

"Do I have to Hinata-Kun"

"Yes Naruto-Kun"

"fine this is one of Hinata-Chan's favorites" Naruto then begins to sing.

_By __**Cascada**_

_**Miracle **_

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on, my own, I feel so all alone  
Though I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!_

_(Miracle)_

_Day and night,  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know, for sure,  
My love is real, my feelings pure,  
So take, a try, no need to ask me why  
Cause I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see, it can happens to me, can happen to me!  
(Miracle Miracle)x2 _

Naruto hits every note even the high notes he hits them perfectly. Naruto is so embarrassed when he is done hides under the covers blushing heavily.

Sasuke then says "Naruto not bad for an idiot right Hinata"

Hinata smiles and then says " I love Naruto-Kun and his wonderful singing"

Naruto peeks out of the sheets and smiles at Hinata lovingly and then covers his head again still blushing.

"Hmmm" Sasuke says

"OH YA I REMEMBER WHY ELSE I RISKED MY LIFE THREW THOSE FANGIRLS I CAN TO GIVE YOU ALL THE HOMEWORK YOU HAVE MISSED.

Naruto and Hinata suddenly look sad about the news of homework cause now that they can Wright there where no more excuses for not doing it.

Sasuke said that happily as he dropped over 50 pounds of books and worksheets each on Naruto and Hinata's beds.

"oh if you guess can get out of the hospital there is a formal dance mid winter called winter ball you guess can come if you can get out of here for a night that is up to the hospital dudes" Sasuke said.

"DANCE" they both say in unison

" ya a dance you might wanna as the guys here well I am off"

with that Sasuke leaves the hospital by jumping out of the 3rd story window and running as soon as he lands fan girls all ready chasing him.

Both Naruto and Hinata laugh and then they talk.

Naruto says "I want to go Hinata-Chan do you maybe if we do well with physical therapy we can go"

"ya I wanna go to I hope they allow it I want to see my other friends to all the girls have been busy"

"ya well when the nurse comes to take us to physical therapy lets ask about it"

"ya awesome I hope they agree"

"me 2"

"Hey Naruto-Kun if we go I am going to make you sing at the dance"

Naruto's eye twitches "but Hinata-Chan"

"no excuses you have to Wright it to and I will sing with you to okay Naruto-Kun"

"fine I will do it and you have to sing and if we go I am adding a dance to it okay"

"okay" Hinata agrees

**Naruto thinks **_is Hinata crazy dose she want me to die from embracement seriously this is crazy. I don't want to do it but Hinata wants to go so I will do what Hinata wants until I can get rid of that blackmail thing with Neji or something. _

"o-well Hinata-Chan I want to figure this thing about Neji soon so we know if we have to use our plan to get out of it"

"ya me to Naruto-Kun I wish they would let me make my own decisions and leave me be"

"the Huyga clan is messed up in allot of ways"

"ya they are I hope I can help fix them when and if I become leader of the Huyga clan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow will they go to the dance what will happen in physical therapy. What is there plan to defeat Neji and Hiashi's plan. I hope it comes in the next one cuz I have no clue what will happen. Like I said I Wright this on the spear of the moment so I hope it works out. **

**Please review. And please help me decide Naruto and Hinata's plane I really have no clue. **


	9. physical therapy

**Wow a dance. Damn I have a strange brain maybe I should have told you in the begging something's might be a little random and I need some help with the song I am not good at righting a song hehe so it might turn out to be another duet unless I can find help so ya hehe. Well once again hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry most is about Hinata and Naruto but I will bring the other people back in ether this chapter or the next hehe. **

**-----------------------------------------Prolog---------------------------------------------**

**Wow will Hinata and Naruto be able to go to the dance. What will Neji do if the can. What will happen in physical therapy? Will I need mental therapy when I am done? Will more people visit Hinata and Naruto and tell more about the dance? Will Sasuke ever be free of the fan girls? Will these questions be answered?**

**-------------------------------11AM later that day--------------------------------------**

"Hey Naruto-Kun what time is it"

"It is 11:15"

"I see so 45 more minutes till therapy" Hinata said slowly inching herself to the wheel chair next to her bed.

"yeah" Naruto said this doing the same

"want to get some lunch Naruto-Kun"

"ya sounds good lets go"

Naruto and Hinata both use the wheel chair and go to the hospital's cafeteria. They then get some lunch and wheel them self's to an empty talb and begins to eat there lunch.

"I hate hospital food." Naruto complained

"ya me 2"

"hey is that Sakura and Garra" points toqwred the door of the cafatiria

"ya I think so"

"HEY SAKURA GARRA IS THAT YOU COME ON OVER" Naruto said loudly.

Sakura and Garra notice them and walk over they had gotten some coffee and sits down next to Hinata and Naruto.

"hey Sakura long time no see" Hinata said.

"hi Hinata I can see you and Naruto finally got your casts off you must be relived about that"

"ya I am so happy about it me and Naruto-Kun starts physical therapy at noon today so ya. Right Naruto?"

"ya it is great" Naruto replied

Sakura then said "that's great I heard you guys might go to the dance if you can get out of the hospital for one night"

"ya we might we still have to ask"

"hey Naruto" Garra said

"yea Garra"

"I heard you can sing we ran into Sasuke being chased by the fan girls and he told us" Garra said maliciously

"what are you going to do to me Garra"

"make you sing"

"no way only Hinata-Chan can make me sing and she is already making me sing at the dance if we go so leave me be please"

"never"

"Garra-Kun" Sakura says in a stern voice

"okay okay I will be good Sakura-Chan"

Hinata and Naruto laugh at Garra and then Hinata says to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Hinata-Chan"

"sing"

"no"

"yes Naruto-Kun"

"no Hinata-Chan"

"I will tell them our plan"

"go ahead I just did not want Sasuke to know"

"your no fun Naruto-Kun"

Sakura then says "what plan Hinata"

"the plan we have incase we can not get me out of marrying Neji"

"I Wanna know tell me please" Sakura said

"sorry I would not tell anyone I just said that to try and get Naruto to sing"

"why is it embarrassing"

"yes very embarrassing"

Naruto tries to wheel himself away and Garra stops him from going anywhere.

"y-yes Garra"

"what's your plan Naruto"

"not telling you"

"tell me"

"no"

"now"

"well uhhh"

"come on right now tell me"

"well we plane to-"

Garra seems to have somehow convinced Naruto to tell him but right before he says anything an announcement is heard throughout the cafeteria.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI ANF HINATA HYUGA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PHYSICAL THERAPY ROOM ON THE THIRD FLOOR IMMEDIALY. REPEAT NARUTO UZUMAKI ANF HINATA HYUGA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PHYSICAL THERAPY ROOM ON THE THIRD FLOOR IMMEDIALY." **

"sorry Garra me and Hinata have to go come on Hinata-chan"

Naruto pushes the leaver that controls the wheel chair goes as fast as he can right by Garra and then grabbing Hinata by the hand and they go in the direction of the elevator.

As they are going Hinata shouts back

**BY SAKURA AND GARRA HAPPY YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT NOW AND HOPE YOU NEVER FIND OUT ARE PLAN.**

With that Hinata and Naruto enter the elevator.

Sakura looks at Garra with a smile and then her and Garra leave the hospital and goes to find the others.

While in the elevator they begin to talk.

"that was so close Naruto-Kun"

"ya I know if they found out I would die"

"me two seriously I hope they do not go into trying to find out you know them"

"ya knowing them they will put this whole plan together to find out our plan"

"ya I hope they don't it will not work if Neji finds out about it" Naruto said

"totally I really hope they don't find out"

"yup"

"oh Naruto-Kun I will ask the doctor about the whole dance thing okay"

"Alrighty Hinata Chan"

"arigato Naruto-Kun for letting me do this and being okay with making you do a song at the winter ball"

" no problem Hinata-Chan, well we are on the right ready to go"

"yeah lets go"

They both wheel out of the elevator and go down the hall to the door that says physical therapy room - 304.

They enter the room and the nurse comes up to them and says

"are you Uzumaki Naruto and Huyga Hinata"

They both answer yes then the nurse continues to talk.

"okay nice of you to finally arrive. First you both must stretch first 30 leg lifts. After that you much try and reach your toes and hold it. After that you must lift your leg bend it then put it back down 30 times as well got it"

They both looked at the nurse a little confused at first then they figured it out in there minds eventually and then said they understood.

"okay now wheel yourselves over to the mats and those guys will help you onto the mats your doctor will be in shortly.

The nurse left and then the two wheeled them selves over to the mats. The two large men lifted them out of the wheel chairs and put them down in a sitting position on the mats. Then the two men left to help others. The two started talking as they did the leg lifts slowly but surly.

"Hinata-Chan don't ya think they would go easy on the first day and not try and kill us on the first day" Naruto said this laughing a little.

"ya I know really where goanna be pooped after this"

"o well anything that will help us get into that dance"

"ya well lets finish this up and move on" Naruto said

"yup"

They slowly but surly finish the leg lifts and the rest of the stretching. when Tobi, the doctor finally walks in and then her walks over to them.

"hello you two how are you guys doing with the physical therapy"

"hello doctor we finished all the stretching and stuff they told us to do so far" Naruto said.

"oh you guys are ahead of schedule very good so far"

"uhhh doctor" Hinata said

"yes Hinata what would you like"

"well there is a dance at our school mid winter and me and Naruto-Kun would like to go. If that is okay with the hospital. Also if we do really good with our physical therapy. So can we please pretty pretty please go to the dance it is called winter ball. We want to see all our friends and stuff.

"hmmmm" Tobi said

"please"

"on two conditions"

"okay anything" Hinata said hopefully

"first you and Naruto must learn a dance called the waltz"

"uhhh okay the waltz"

"second is you must be able to walk that"

Tobi said this as he pointed to almost a mile long path outside the hospital.

"okay we will do it we will do anything to go to this dance"

"okay you must be able to do the waltz in 2 weeks and walk the path a week before the dance got it" Tobi said

They both agree to the two conditions the doctor gave them. Then Hinata said.

"okay so what do we do next where ready for anything"

Tobi then replied "okay then next you must walk that 10 foot path and use the bars if needed got it those two men will help you over"

"Okay looks pretty easy oh and we do not need help getting over there coming Naruto-Kun"

"Yeah I am coming Hinata-Chan"

"you guys can't walk over there it is to early in your therapy to walk even a short distance without assistance"

Tobi was interrupted as he was finishing that statement. When both Naruto and Hinata stood up and slowly limped over to the bars. Everyone in the room including other patents where staring as if it was utterly impossible for them to do so. Hinata then turned face to tobi and said.

"we are very stubborn people and if we put our minds to something nothing will stop us right Naruto-Kun"

"exactly Hinata-Chan"

Tobi just smiled and though to himself _**those are some special kids. **_then Tobi said to himself "Tobi is a good doctor, Tobi a very good doctor"

**---------------------------------------------8PM--------------------------------------------**

Hinata and Naruto where finally done with there therapy and they finally get back into there room. They are now using crutches to get around. They are doing this because the doctors figured it would be good for there arm strength as well. Hinata ploped herself onto her bed.

"That sure was tiring"

Naruto followed suit with Hinata plopping himself onto his bed agreeing with Hinata about being tired.

"hey Hinata-Chan is it okay if I do not Wright the song I will try but I am not very good at it so I might use another song already written okay"

"sure Naruto kun I don't want you make a fool out of yourself"

"I am already making a fool out of self by doing it but you want me to so I will"

"well I am doing it with you so it won't be too bad right Naruto-Kun"

"ya I guess so any way I am glad my hair is growing back so quickly I hope it is back to its normal length by the dance"

"same with me but my hair will not be the length it was for awhile so if we go to the dance I am going to put extensions in"

"cool Hinata-Chan by the way do you have any clue how to do the waltz"

"no clue at all Naruto-Kun"

"o well we will figure it out eventually"

"hope your right Naruto-kun"

"like you said Hinata-Chan we can do anything we put our minds to right"

"yeah your right"

After they talked they took turns getting changed in the bathroom lay in there beds after giving each other a kiss goodnight then fell asleep and await the next grueling day of therapy and somewhat anticipating it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay now the next chapter there will be very little Naruto Hinata. I promise lolz any way next chapter should be up tomorrow I was planning on getting chapter 10 done in the same day but that did not happen. In the next chapter hmmmm I wonder what will happen. O well I will find out when you do lolz. Hope you like it so far and please review. **


	10. the plan to find out the plan

**Well this is chapter 10 that means lets see. …… I am going to go crazy while righting this ya that's right I said it I am going to go crazy. Just kidding… I hope. Well tell me watch do you think about it if people don't like it I am not going to go crazy and I will stop. But if people like it I am willing to go crazy……lolz. Any way hope ya like it and here is ****chapter 10. **

**----------------------------------------prolog--------------------------------------------**

**OKAY! While Hinata and Naruto are working on there goal, we will check in on the rest of the group. I wonder if a new love will blossom? Is Sakura and Garra going to form a plane to find out Hinata and Naruto's? did Garra Sakura or Sasuke mention the plan to the rest of them? Who know? Wait I should right? O well lets find out together in chapter 10. This chapter starts in the park on a Sunday morning. **

**((wow very short prolog this chapter might be a little shorter then normal idk))**

**--------------------------------------10AM Sunday--------------------------------------**

Garra walked into the park and headed for the fountain witch was located in the center of the park. After he got there he sat on a very large very old rickety bench. After he sat down he waited for the rest of people he and Sakura invited to come. Sakura arrived soon after Garra and she too sat on the rickety old bench next to him.

"hi Garra-kun" Sakura said enthusiastically

"Hi Sakura-Chan" Garra said as he gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead.

"hey Garra I was wondering something, how did Hinata know we were dating we have not told anyone yet."

"who knows maybe it is a girl thing"

"I guess so, wait what do you mean by that" Sakura said glaring

"nothing nothing I was just say girls are uhhh I guess better in tune with other girls feeling" he said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"what ever Garra"

Garra cowards a little from her then he regains his normal demeanor after Sakura has calmed down- allot.

Awhile later the rest of the people they invited have arrived. They no nothing of why they are there. The people include TenTen, Tamari, INO, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba, and Sasuke. Basically every one except Neji. They all sit on the very long rickety old bench. The bench seems strong enough to hold them for now.

"why am I here" Sasuke said complaining

"because we told you to got a problem with that?" Garra said in a commanding voice

"okay okay I get it" Sasuke replied somewhat afraid of Garra.

"So why are we here like what do you want to talk about?" Kiba asked.

"well we are going to form a plane to find out Naruto and Hinata's plan" Sakura said.

"what plan" Kiba asked

"They made some sort of plan to get out of Hinata's arranged marriage with Neji" Sakura explained.

"oh ya I heard Hinata threaten Naruto with telling me the other day. She threatened him to make him sing It was quite funny. It must be something really embarrassing or funny." Sasuke said

"This should be fun" Kiba said excited

"I agree" Tamari said agreeing with Kiba.

"me 2" TenTen exclaimed

"by the way should we tell Neji about this" TenTen also said

"!NO WAY!! Hinata and Naruto are keeping this a secret for some reason so we can not let Neji find out" Sakura said quickly

"this is troublesome" Shikamaru exclaimed

"I agree with Shikamaru" INO said

"me 2" Kankuro said

"Then you can all leave we are not forcing you to stay you can leave" Garra said glaring at them.

The three got freaked by Garra and took of very quickly in the other direction.

Sasuke was indifferent so he decided it would be interesting and stayed

"TenTen" Sakura said

"yes Sakura"

"I need you to go and keep Neji busy today okay if he finds out it will be a disaster the plan will be planed today so we will fill you in on when it will be executed okay"

"Oh okay I guess I will keep the conceded jerk company for awhile" TenTen has gotten some ill feeling about Neji in the past month.

"sorry I am putting you on this TenTen"

"it is okay I will go find him"

"okay see ya later"

"bye" TenTen leaves.

Well now Sakura garra and the rest of the group begin planning the plan.

TenTen is walked down the side of the rode looking for Neji and then she spots him in the window of a spy unit store. TenTen before going in to get him says to herself

"He is up to this crap again trying to spy on Hinata and Naruto"

TenTen walked into the spy shop and grabbed Neji by the arm dragging him out. Neji dropped what he was holding.

"TenTen what are you doing I was busy" Neji said

"your taking me out for lunch and your paying. It is not a date I am just hungry so come on" TenTen said trying to hold back her anger.

"what? wait? why?"

"because I said so! so you do so got it!"

"okay okay I will I will."

"good boy"

They walk to a ramen shop and they sit down. Neji orders plain ramen. TenTen orders shrimp flavored ramen.

"so Neji what have you been up to lately"

"sabotaging Naruto and Hinata's relationship"

"I should have known. Why do you want to do that though" said TenTen

"because Naruto is going to ruin Hinata so I have to stop them before anything happens"

"geez Neji she can control her own life. And her father should leave her be she is turning 15 and he wants her to get married. That is not normal"

"I don't care she is my cousin and I won't let her make a big mistake in her life"

"you really are a pig headed fool Neji"

"what do you mean TenTen"

"well you are her cousin like you said. It would be a hug mistake but that mistake being if she married you Neji she does not love you in that kind of way and she never will.

Neji just looks in shock about what TenTen had just said. Then Neji turned around facing the other direction then he said.

"believe me TenTen I do not want to marry Hinata I have someone I love but I need to protect her that is my duty"

"duty to whom"

"my family that is where my duty lies"

"geez Neji you're an idiot you don't have to try and marry Hinata for that duty. Just talk to her trust her to make the right decisions in her life don't let her grow to hate you and her father."

"maybe you are right but for now I am going to keep trying to break them up."

TenTen rolls her eyes and thinks to herself _ Neji is so hot but so clueless_

"umm Neji well- do you have a date for winter ball"

"well no I was not planning on going"

"well Neji if it is not to much trouble would you like to umm- go with me you know as well friends."

Neji just stared at her with a surprised look on his face. Then TenTen said nervously "if you don't want to I understand. It was stupid of me to ask" TenTen said this as she ran off in the other direction.

"TENTEN WAIT" Neji said after she was almost out of sight Neji was now blushing.

"sorry Mr. I have to go I need to catch up with her" Neji ran off before the ramen was even done cooking.

Neji ran to the place he knew TenTen was staying. He arrived there and found TenTen curled up.

"TenTen I am sorry I did not answer right away. I will go to the winter dance with you" Neji said smiling at her.

"really?"

"yeah sure why not it should be fun right"

"yeah TenTen said"

**------------------------------INO and Shikamaru--------------------------------------**

"Shikamaru were are we going" INO said

"to watch clouds of course"

"this she be how should I put it BORING"

"girls are so troublesome o well come on it is fun"

Shikamaru pulled INO along until they reached a large field full of flowers. There where so many flowers that contrasted each other very well. In the distance you can see an almost perfect human indentation in the grass. The grass is in the part with out flowers.

"wow Shikamaru how much do you come here"

"well I come here when I am upset. When I am happy when I cut class when I need to think. When I am bored. It is my favorite place to think or be alone or talk with some one"

"I see. Well you must really like it here"

"I do I really do"

INO then thought to herself _wow I never seen him so enthusiastic about anything like this ever. He was never even remotely excited about anything. I guess he does have a good side to him. A side that isn't lazy and boring. Now that I think about it he is kind of cute. Wait did I just say I thought Shikamaru was hot. What am I thinking I don't like him. I don't think I do at least. _

"come on INO lets watch the clouds now"

"sure why not nothing better to do"

"ya lets go" Shikamaru grabbed INO and they ran to the top of the hill wear Shikamaru imprint was Shikamaru lay down. INO did the same.

About an hour later after complet silence Shikamaru then says.

"hey INO do you want to go to the winter ball together"

"s-sure Shikamaru I will go with you"

"only as friends right" Shikamaru tried to confirm

"of-course Shikamaru not like we are dating"

"yup" Shikamaru agreed

**-----------------back to the planning group--------------------**

"okay you all got the plan down" Sakura said

"yup I got it Sakura" Garra said

"I got it to" tamari and Kiba said

"do I have too do that" Sasuke complained

"yes you have to Sasuke now don't complain" Sakura said

"why why why why" Sasuke said throwing some sort of tantrum.

"Sasuke you said you were going to help now you have to do your part" Garra said in his same old commanding and intimidating voice.

"okay okay I got it I will do it okay"

"good boy" Garra said

Sasuke continued to mumble to himself.

The group left and went home the plan would take place a week before the dance.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow!!!!! I wonder what the plan is. What is Sasuke going to have at do? And weird way to start relationships but o well. It will be better next chapter I promise. I wonder if Neji will ever give up on his quest? Well I hope you have fun waiting for the next chapter. I will update soon so keep waiting. While I go insane lolz. Review tell me what you think. So on and so forth. **


	11. morring before the test

**Wow chapter 11 already I am so proud of me. Lolz well this is chapter 11. also if you have any good songs you would like hinata or naruto to sing put it in a review or email. If you like to help with what Sasuke has to dress up as just message me or add it to a review. The plan will not be reviled until the dance so I hope you like anticipation. **

**---------------------------------------------------Prolog----------------------------------------------------------**

!!OKAY!! So in this chapter it is the day Hinata and Naruto must pass the test. The test for them to go to a dance and they are very determined. The time I have skipped they have been working on there walking and their waltz. Also Sakura and Garra's plan has been changed to the night of the dance. Have Naruto and Hinata learned the waltz? Can they walk the mile? I am in agony trying to decide. And I am the one panicking over this and I am righting it.

**---------------------------------------8AM 2 hours before test----------------------------------------------**

**(the clock was set wroung that will be said later hehe i figured i would say it before you got confused))**

Hinata once again waking up before Naruto slowly stands up and walks to Naruto. Then she picks up a stick neer the night stand that is labeled Naruto poking stick. Hinata then pokes Naruto with the sticks and waits for him to wake up. Naruto opens his eyes wondering what had poked him he awoke to see Hinata standing over him.

" ohayo Hinata-Chan how are you" Naruto said sitting up in the bed running his eyes.

"oh I am fine just nervous about today"

"why what is today"

"Naruto-Kun did you seriously forget"

Naruto then stares into space like an idiot then gets an enlighten look "oh ya today we got to do that walk today and tomorrow the waltz"

"Naruto-Kun you really aren't nervous about today"

"nope I have confidence in us so we will do good Hinata-Chan"

Hinata smiled at him then says "Naruto-Kun soon you have to sing the song I planed you gatta sing it while we walk okay"

"okay okay I understand will do" Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

"YAY I love it when Naruto-Kun sings"

Naruto scratches his head and laughs at this statement.

"I am not that good" Naruto replied

"yes you are Naruto-Kun just you wait and see"

"What every Hinata-Chan do you want to practice the waltz since I am not to good at it"

"sure Naruto-Kun since we have to do it tomorrow might as well practice"

Naruto walks over to the CD player and turns it on as the music to the waltz begins. For the first few minutes everything goes perfectly. Towards the end Naruto messes up allot accidentally stepping on Hinata's foot twice along with falling over at the end of it.

"sorry Hinata-Chan were not going to pass that part at this rate"

"don't worry Naruto we will get it"

Hinata reaches her hand out for Naruto to help him up. Naruto takes her hand and she pulls him up.

"Hinata-Chan where going to be in public with that song so uhhh do you mind if I sing a Christmas song"

"nope Naruto-Kun you are singing that song I told you to no way your getting out of it"

"nope Naruto-kun you re singing it no excuses"

"fine"

"lets get dressed and get ready Naruto"

"okay Hinata you can use the bathroom to get dressed I will stay out here and dress"

"okay Naruto"

Hinata walks into the bathroom and gets dressed. At the same time Naruto is getting dressed in the main room. After they get dressed the each put on a leg brace to help support the leg so it is not re injured during therapy.

"ready Naruto"

"yup lets go the test starts in about an hour mid as well walk over there"

"Yeah"

Naruto and Hinata both leave and go down to the lobby. They say they are going for a bit for therapy. They walk to the park next to the hospital. This is the same park the plan was made by Garra, Sakura and the rest of the group. Hinata tells Naruto is is going to the fountain for awhile and Naruto is staying outside the park for awhile and wait for the doctor.

When Hinata reaches the center of the park she sits in the middle of the old rickety worn out bench near the fountain. This bench is atop a 10 foot high hill over looking the fountain and it is close to the edge.

**((yes something is going to happen with the bench that is why it is so critical it be there))**

Naruto soon shows up near Hinata jumps into a tree then says

"I just noticed we are like 3 hours early for the actually test the clock in the room was off allot"

"are you serious Naruto-Kun that sucks"

"oh well at least we get some time to our selves in the park.

"yeah you are right Naruto I hope time goes by quick."

"Hinata want something to eat I will go into town and get something for ya"

"yeah sure I did not have breakfasts yet"

"okay what do you want to eat"

"uhhh how about a McDonalds Egg mcmuffin with cheese then stop and Dunkin Donuts and get me a hot coco and donut" Hinata says cheerfully since she has not had coffee or donuts in a long time.

"okay Hinata I understand it might take a little bit gatta stop by my house for a few minutes and grab my money"

"okay Naruto"

"I will be back. Love ya Hinata-Chan" he gave her a kiss then ran off waving by to her.

Hinata waved by back to him as he left. Hinata then laid on the rickety bench and fell asleep

Naruto was walking down the street. While he was walking was stopped by TenTen and Neji was soon behind TenTen. Neji and TenTen where out for a walk trying to find Hiashi's lost dog.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing out of the hospital" TenTen said

"oh well me and Hinata have to walk a mile in the park today to see if we can go to the dance"

"oh I see and where are you going now" TenTen replied

"oh Hinata wants a egg mcmuffin from McDonalds and a coffee and donut at Dunkin donuts"

"Oh o see well have fun. What time is your test"

"12 noon we got mixed up with time so we are like 3-4 hours early for it unfortunately" Naruto said

"oh well I hope you guys can make it to the dance" TenTen said

Neji is standing there trying to keep his mouth shut and not say anything that will make TenTen mad.

"Well I will be going now gatta get that stuff for Hinata-Chan"

"oh wait Naruto did you see a really big, black, hairy dog run by"

"umm yeah I think so. I think he ran that way. Down the ally"

"thank you Naruto. See ya later. Come on Neji-Kun" TenTen said

"hmmm" Neji replied

They both quickly ran off down the alley in search of the black dog. Naruto just watched as they ran off wondering what that was about. When they where no longer in sight he began to walk to McDonalds once again. He walks into McDonalds and notices someone he knows standing at the counter. A red hair boy at his part time job. Wearing red and yellow with a hamburger hat. Naruto tries not to laugh as he walks up to the counter.

"can I have" long pause "two egg Mcmuffins" Naruto says pausing so he did not laugh.

The guy looked up recognizing the voice " yeah your order will be ready soon"

"Naruto what are you doing here your supposed to be in the hospital" Garra said

"long story and I don't feel like explaining"

"fine Naruto be that way this come to 4 dollars and 50 cents"

"okay" hands Garra the money.

Naruto takes the MCmuffins then he walks out the door and heads for the dunking donuts witch is located right next to it. He walks into the place again sees someone he knows. This time it is Sakura and she ios wearing a white outfit and a hat at the register. Naruto walks up to the desk still on the verg from laughing about Garra's outfit.

"umm can I have 2 chocolate donuts and 2 hot chocolates"

"sure you can that comes to 6 dollars and 50 cents" she says with out looking up

He pays her and gets what he ordered and then he tried to leave. Naruto was relived he was not noticed by her. But it was to good to be true. Sakura soon ran up to him stopping him right before reaching the door. Naruto slowly turns around and looks at Sakura a bit frightened.

"umm- hello Sakura" Naruto is frightened of her because she is the only on who could passably find out Hinata and his secret.

"hi Naruto where ya going"

"to bring the food I buaght to the park so me and Hinata an have breakfast"

"oh I see well you better hurry"

"okay oh and I am only out due to the fact me and Hinata have to walk a mile at noon on the park track. To see if we can go to the winter ball"

"I see Naruto well out you go"

Naruto just looks at her like she is crazy then leaves. Sakura suddenly has a plan pop into her head. She gets off work at 11:30AM. She grabs her cell phone and calls every one including Neji. She tells them to meet up outside the park at noon that day. They all agree to come Sasuke could care less but he complained about going through the trouble. Sasuke finally decided to come. They plan to meet up a few feet away from the entrance.

Naruto yawns while walking back to the park and is complain about walking with all the stuff. He is now talking to himself so he does no complain to Hinata later. Naruto decides to sit on the bench inferno's of the park for awhile to rest it is now currently 10:00AM. Then he says to himself "I wonder what Hinata is up to right now. Naruto soon stands up and leaves the stuff on the bench and grabs a large stick. He then starts to practice the waltz moves. He keeps doing it and he keeps messing up at the end. He dose it over and over for more then a half hour with no improvement.

"man I stink at this I can't even do the waltz."

Just as he had said that a man with pitch black hair arrives in front of him. This man has jet black hair it is cut short and has a shine to it, his eyes are hazel with specks of green, he is tall approximately 6 foot 5. He was skinny yet muscular. He was more intimidating then Garra but seemed almost as kind as Hinata. The man seemed about 3 or more years older then Naruto. This man seemed to be a complete mystery to Naruto. He had never seen this man before but this man seemed familiar in a big way. The man suddenly started to do the waltz with Naruto. Naruto taking the lead of course.

As they where doing the waltz Naruto was thinking to himself _who is this man and why is he doing this? Why is he here? Who is he? What dose he want? Is he a friend or foe? _

_Why dose this seem so nostalgic? And why and I continuing to do the waltz with this man? _

This time at the end; the part Naruto always messed up on causing him to fall on his face; this time was different Naruto did not fall! Naruto did not mess up! Naruto did not make a mistake! he did it perfectly not one mistake not once screw up perfectly!

After they finished Naruto looked up at the tall man and said.

"who are you why do you seem so familiar to me"

"you do not need to know that right now you will know soon enough"

With that the man left and went into the park: giving no information at all to Naruto about who he was or why he had been there. Naruto stood in shock for awhile wondering who the man was and why he was there.

Naruto soon sat back on the bench for awhile thinking about the man and who he was. Nothing came to Naruto so he stood there for another 10 minutes it is now 10:40 AM

**((I know it is late for breakfast o well lolz))**.

it has been 10 minutes since that man left Naruto stands up and enters the park walking slowly.

**--------------------------------------------------back to Hinata------------------------------------------------**

Naruto still has not arrived.

Hinata is still very much asleep and is a very heavy sleeper. So when the old bench begins to break down and crumble she stays asleep. A very strong wind begins to blows and this wind is coming from the north heading south. This wind hit's the bench from the back side. The bench begins to wobble and suddenly Hinata is seen falling from the bench, and then off the edge off the edge cliff. Her eyes still closed in a deep sleep unaware of the impending danger that lies ahead.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG! I repeat OMG!. What's goanna happen tell me tell me please. Wait I have to tell you this is not a good situation. Lolz just kidding lolz. Anyway I need some help giving this man a first name so please help me out. **

**Oh and sorry for taking so long with the update I normally update quicker I was in a pissed off mood this week so that is why. I will be returning to my normal updating schedule probably this week end so ya be excited. Well I hope this chapter satisfies you ever growing obsession with my story. Just kidding but I hope you like it.**


	12. the test

**Holy Cow! I really am interested in what is going to happen. Well u hope this chapter explains some stuff. I really hope it does. **

**---------------------------------------------------Prolog---------------------------------------------------------**

**who is this mysterious man who appeared before Naruto? What exactly is he there for? Does he want something in particular? What will happen to Hinata will she fall to her impending doom? Some of these questions and more will be answered and more in this chapter. I hope it satisfies you people. **

**--------------------------------------------right after Hinata fell---------------------------------------------**

Hinata! falling to her impending doom. She is now about 10 feet from death. She is still asleep. Suddenly before hitting the ground the mysterious man appears grabbing her then hops back up the cliff using just his feet. When he finally gets on the top of the cliff he places the sleeping Hinata down and then he disappears from sight and is in a nearby tree. Naruto now arrives and walks over to Hinata and shakes her awake.

"Hinata wake up breakfast time."

Hinata wakes up and smiles at Naruto having no idea what had just occurred.

"hi Naruto-Kun did you get the stuff I asked for"

"yup here you go"

Naruto hands her the egg Mcmuffin hot coco and the donut. They sat on the grass next to each other eating there food. After an hour passes it is now 11:45. They then decide to go to the track and wait for the test to begin. At the same time Sakura and the rest of the group arrives at the park and waits for the test to begin. For different reasons though. They do not want to cause trouble they just want to see their friends and find out a few other harmless things.

**--------------------------------------------Sakura and the rest----------------------------------------------- **

"Okay guys so we are goanna sit around the track and cheer them on right" Sakura said to the group

"yup and I am staying with Neji to make sure he does not try and interrupt the whole thing right Neji" TenTen said.

"hmpf" Neji replied

TenTen laughs at Neji then the two go to there place on the track witch is 20 feet away from the start.

"okay Sasuke your 30 feet away from where TenTen and Neji are now get a move on" Garra said in his same old intimidating voice.

"hmpf fine" Sasuke said walking slowly

"get a move on Sasuke we don't have all day now" Garra said

"ahh" Sasuke said as he ran all the way there.

Garra laughed then said "Ino Shikamaru go to where your sitting then comes Temari then Kiba then Kankuro then Sakura then me right Sakura"

"yup that is right Garra okay everyone lets go"

Every on says okay and they spread out around the track in the order Garra mentioned a moment earlier. Naruto and Hinata take there spots at the front line unaware of there friends being around the track. The mysterious man is in a tree near the start but is unseen.

"ready to do this Hinata-Chan"

"yup I am ready to go but remember you must sing during it okay"

"ya I remember Hinata-Chan. Why you want me to sing it I will never no but o well I will sing it I guess"

**-------------------------------------------------before the test-------------------------------------------------**

Tobi the doctor arrives in front of the park then walks to the track where Naruto and Hinata are waiting.

"hello you too I did not think you would show" Tobi said

"of course we showed up you think we would chicken out" Naruto said.

"well that is not what I meant" Tobi said

"well lets start this thing oh ya Hinata I am going to start singing the second time around okay we gatta go around twice for it to be a mile right"

"okay Naruto-Kun sounds good to me" Hinata replied

"okay ready lets start this doctor"

"all right you may start- now" Tobi said

Naruto and Hinata began walking down the path. They where walking and when they continued they noticed some people up ahead.

"Hinata-Chan who is that" Naruto pointed to the two people sitting on a bench up ahead.

"uhhh I don't know Naruto lets check when we get up there"

"ya your right"

They continue walking Hinata is limping a bit but that is normal. They come up to Neji and TenTen and look in shock at them. They still walk but Hinata says to them.

"what are you too doing here"

"where here to cheer you on right Neji" TenTen said

"hmpf " Neji replied

"that's nice of you guess well we better keep going now bye Neji bye TenTen" Hinata said as they started to become out of sight

"GOOD LUCK HINATA AND NARUTO WE ARE CHEERING FOR YOU" TenTen said happily

Hinata and Naruto smiled at them and continued walking now picking up some more speed. When they pass by Sasuke all he had to say was

"hurry up loser I want to see you at that dance I got to see you dance and make a fool out of your self when you sing"

Naruto just smiled a goofy grin at Sasuke at the time and kept going. Hinata giggled and followed after Naruto. Basically every one told Naruto and Hinata to do there best they got all the way to the finish lined witch was also the starting line. Naruto and Hinata had to go around another time for it to be a mile but Hinata and Naruto where both very tired then Hinata said

"Naruto-Kun sing the song we will be able to do it if you sing"

"I doubt that Hinata-Chan but I will sing since you want me to"

"that is the spirit Naruto you can sing, I think I can do anything when I here you sing Naruto-Kun"

"thanks Hinata-Chan I guess" Naruto rubbed his head blushing a shade of bright pink.

Hinata just giggled a little at Naruto's blushing then she says "Naruto I don't understand why you are so embarrassed by you singing you are very good"

"well I don't think I am good that is why and at is a little embarrassing to do it in front of people you know" Naruto said softly while still blushing.

"oh Naruto-Kun you worry to mush" Hinata said sweetly kissing him.

Naruto and Hinata started to walk the same way they had before. Naruto took a deep breath and began to sing.

**100 Years **

**Five For Fighting**

_**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars **_

[CHORUS:  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way they  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15, I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you?re wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live 

As they pass by all of there friends they are speechless. No one expected Naruto to be this good a singer. This included Sasuke who had heard Naruto sing before. They were astonished by his singing. They kept quit as they passed and Naruto continued blushing the whole way to the finish. he repeated the song multiple times he kept singing to the end like he promised Hinata. When they finish they just sit on the ground breathing heavily. After a few minutes there friends walk up with bottled water for both of them Sasuke is the one oh is carrying it he hands one to each of them.

"arigato Sasuke" Hinata said

"thanks" Naruto said as well

"your welcome" Sasuke replied

After that Naruto and Hinata drank the bottled water quickly. Naruto sat there his face as red as it was when he first started it is an odd color do to the fact half of it was because he was tired the other is because he was blushing.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and rubbed Naruto's hair furiously and while doing this he was "not bad Naruto well not bad for an idiot at least"

Naruto looked at Sasuke a bit confused and then said " thank you- I think"

Sasuke laughed a small laugh and sat down across from Hinata and Naruto the others sat down as well. They spent almost 5 hours catching up about things that had happened while they where in the hospital. Hinata and Naruto where upset when they had to leave. They where told to be back by the 9:00PM it was now 8:45

"sorry guys but we got to go we hope to be out of the hospital soon but for now we have to go. We have another test tomorrow in the early morning" Hinata said

"okay Hinata I hope to see you guys soon we have to tell you about this really cute transfer student that came he is a senior and he is totally hot" Sakura said TenTen, Ino and Temari agreed.

"okay Sakura oh and if we pass this next test they said I can go shopping to get something to wear for the dance so I can not wait" Hinata said.

"Oh we are totally taking you then" Sakura said

Naruto just stood there staying quiet and looking at the sky waiting for Hinata to finish talking with Sakura. After they were done they planed to meet at the mall again sometime to get outfits for the dance. It was now 8:50 and it was lucky for them that the hospital was right next to the park. They made it 3 minutes before there time was up. Un known to all of them they have been watched the whole day by the mysterious man with the black hair.

**-------------------------------------------the next morning---------------------------------------------------- **

It was now time for the next test the waltz test. Hinata and Naruto woke up very confident about today. They ended up passing the waltz test both doing it perfectly. They are now allowed to attend the dance in one week. During the morning Hinata calls Sakura telling her the good news, later that after noon they went to the mall and got there dresses. Naruto also got his tux he went with the guys. The dance was coming soon. Neji has a plan to break them up at the dance. The rest of them have a plane to find out there secret at the dance.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow! Sorry about abrupt ending. Next chapter is the winter ball and it should be interesting I hope so stay tuned for the next chapter of my weird fanfic. And I still need help with a name for the mysterious man if I cannot get help with it his first name will be ether Kyle or Taiki so help if you would like a different name. also i am sorry if the next chapter is not up for awhile it is very long and very detailed it will be up soon. i am typing this as i type the other chapter i hope you don't mind a little wait i promis it will be good **


	13. winter ball part 1

**Okay time for the winter ball. It should start getting exciting over the next few chapters so I hope you like. This chapter may be a little off but ya know it should be good. I hope. Oh and this is more about Neji's plan then Sakura's because they trick Hinata in the beginning so ya lolz. **

**--------------------------------------------------prolog-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay! This chapter will tell you the mysterious mans identity. But is it his true identity? Will Naruto actually sing the song at the dance. Will the groups plan go according to plan? What is there plan anyway? Neji has a plan as well but it is to break them up. Will Neji's plan work or fail? Will anything be answered in this chapter? Well you will find out…. I hope. **

**------------------------------------------4 hours before dance-----------------------------------------------**

Hinata and Naruto where allowed to leave the hospital temporally today for the dance. Hinata went to her house and the other girls came as well. Naruto went over to Sasuke's place and the other group of guys except Neji went there as well. While they are there they get ready for the dance.

**----------------------------------------------the girls------------------------------------------------------------**

They are all getting into there dresses. After they get dressed Hinata walks over to Sakura and asks her if she can attach the hair extensions for her. Sakura puts them into Hinata's hair and Hinata's hair is now the normal length. They all put on there makeup and when they are finally finished getting ready: it is now an hour before the dance is scheduled to start. They start to talk for awhile. This is where Sakura and the rests plan begins.

"hey Hinata" Sakura says

"hi Sakura what is it you need" Hinata replies

"just tell us girls what the plan is please"

"nope no way no how your not getting the information out of me"

"Please just between us girls" Temari said

"well" Hinata said

"please Hinata" TenTen said

"well uhhh"

"come on Hinata" Ino said

"well me and Naruto are well"

"yeah yeah what is it" all the girls say to Hinata

"Well me and Naruto plan to pretend to be well pregnant" Hinata said and hid in a closet

"well that is not to bad" Sakura said

"I know that but my father will need proof so if he persists upon it I have to" Hinata said

"are you serious" TenTen said

"yeah"

"well if it comes to that don't worry Hinata we will make sure that dose not happen some how okay" Sakura said

"thank you Sakura I hope it works out oh and don't tell the guys" Hinata said

"Well it might be a little late for that you see we all had a plan to figure it out but I don't know if they will succeed to get Naruto o tell them but those guys are stupid so it probably did not so don't worry" Ino said.

"you guys planed this" Hinata looks at them

"yeah" they all say together

"that's just great" Hinata says still hiding in the closet

The girls eventually drag Hinata out of the closet. After she is out of the closet they go to the main room and wait for the limo the guys rented to arrives. Hinata is embarrassed she fell for such an easy plan.

**--------------------------------------------------to the guys----------------------------------------------------**

The guys similar to the girls got dressed. Except they wore tux's instead of dresses. **((of course)) **after they where done dressing Garra called to confirm the limo and then they sat down and waited for the girls to arrive. For almost a half hour there was nothing but silence. Then suddenly Naruto felt like something bad was going to happen so he tried to leave, but it was to no avail they had all ready got him. He was trapped like a caged bird literally. They had pushed him into a gigantic sized bird cage. Then to make it worse they hoisted it up and hung the cage by a thick rope that was connected to the ceiling. Naruto then screamed out

"LET ME OUT OF HEAR WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME NOW"

"we are going to probe you for information now" Sasuke said with an evil yet happy tone to his voice

"HELP SOME ONE SAVE ME THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME"

"no one can here you scream Naruto Uzumaki it is sound proof" Garra said

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE" Naruto said still screaming

"oh shut up they aren't going to kill you they are going to make you talk" Shikamaru said

"oh okay" Naruto said

"SHIKAMARU you ruin all the fun" Sasuke said

Garra agreed with Sasuke and then said "don't worry Sasuke we can still torcher him till our hearts are content not like he is going to talk easily"

"hey ya your right Garra lets do this" Sasuke said

"OH NO I AM GANNA DIE THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE" Naruto said

All the guys laughed at Naruto's misfortune. Kiba sat there doing nothing but laughing. the only guy not there was Kankuro: he took off soon before to get out of it he hates dances. Then the probing begins.

"hey Naruto tell use" Garra said kindly at fire

"NO"

" tell us Naruto or we will hurt you" Sasuke said

"……..NO"

"tell us" Shikamaru said

"…..NO NO NO NO"

"come on Naruto you know you want to tell us" Kiba said

" NO I DON'T AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TELL YOU"

"do you want to bet on that Naruto" Garra says to him in a threatening voice

"NOT REALLY"

"Really now you where so confident a minute ago" Sasuke said smiling

"I KNOW BUT YOU PEOPLE SCARE ME"

They all then say in unison with a scary look on there faces "now why would you be afraid of us"

Naruto stares completely freaked of them. Naruto then passes out. Naruto normally dose not act like this but he is very odd state of mind right now. They all laugh and walk over to him and watch him waiting for him to wake up

_**Naruto's dream **_

_Naruto is dreaming about what will happen if he tells the guys what they plan to do. _

_Naruto says to all the guys "well me and Hinata are planning to pretend to be pregnant and if they want proof we plan to really get pregnant"_

_All the guys laugh at the idea and criticize him. _

"_that's the stupidest thing I ever heard" Garra said_

"_wow you really are an idiot Naruto" Sasuke said_

"_wow I agree with Sasuke you're an idiot" Shikamaru said _

_Kiba just stood there laughing. _

_Now Naruto also dreams about school when Hinata and Naruto go back and the other students reactions if they found out. _

_As Hinata and Naruto are walking down the halls and they hear people saying the following to them. Most about Naruto are directed by guys and are considered good and towered Hinata are bad. _

"_lovers"_

"_whore"_

"_bitch"_

"_you go man" _

"_when is the baby shower"_

"_I here wedding bells"_

"_soon you will here the pitter patter of little foot steps"_

**( I know it is a little over the top lolz)**

_The taunting continue the rest of the day and after school the other students are here laughing and gossiping about them. And after awhile Hinata feels she must leave and her and her family move away leaving _

_Then in his mind it blacks out and then comes back him pretending to be a parrot. _**(sorry about the random)**

_**END DREAM**_

Naruto woke up sweating and also awoke to all the guys staring at him from outside the cage. Naruto then screamed startled to see them when he first woke up. He then stood up running around the cage screaming

"NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU NOT NOW NOT TOMMAROW NOT EVER SO STOP ASKING"

"fine Naruto the girls probably got it out of Hinata any way" Shikamaru said smiling

"What they are asking Hinata not good she folds under pressure" Naruto said

"oh I see so the girls will know when they get here" Sasuke said

"that's not good" Naruto said

"hey Sasuke do you want to let him out now" Garra said

"nah lets leave him there until the girls arrive"

"NO WAIT LET ME OUT PLEASE"

Now Naruto why would we let you out" Garra said

"BECAUSE I WANT OUT"

"to bad you told us nothing so you stay there until the girls get here" Sasuke says taunting him

"oh Sasuke just let him out now" Kiba said walking over and unlocking the cage door.

"awww you ruin all the fun Kiba" Garra and Sasuke said together.

After the cage was opened Naruto scurried off like a chipmunk and hid in the closet until the girls arrived.

"aww I am mad at Kiba now Garra" Sasuke said

"Yeah me two lets lock him in the cage" Garra said evilly

"good idea lets do that" Sasuke replied

"wow you people are troublesome" Shikamaru said as a voice quickly replied

"MORE LIKE CRAZY" Naruto said from inside the closet

"Well Kiba and Shikamaru can go in the cage" Sasuke said

"nope not happening garra and Sasuke we are not going in the cage the girls will arrive soon" Kiba said

"Yeah your right: you all are off the hook tonight but we might do something later" Sasuke said

About 30 minutes later the limo arrives were the girls are. It is a black stretch limo the girls are surprised they guys could afford it. Any way the girls step into the limo. This is the first time they have been inside of a limo and they are amazed about how it looks on the inside; It is very spacious. The limo then go to Sasuke's house and Neji's has arrived a few minutes earlier so he could meet up with TenTen.

**-----------------------------------------------The Limo Arrives----------------------------------------------**

When the limo arrives where the guys are the girls step out and walk into the living room of Sasuke's house and wait for the guys. The guys step out of the room they all have on black tuxedo they have their normal hair styles except Garra who has his hair combed back Kiba also combed his hair back. The girls are all standing in a row. The first in the row is Sakura she has her hair down and behind her ears: she is wearing a dress that goes down to her ankles it is red with a black frill at the bottom: it is a V-neck dress, she was wearing black heals that laced up her leg. Next was TenTen she was wearing her hair down witch was un normal for her. TenTen's hair was long and reached her mid-back. She stood their in a bronze dress, it had slits on the side right above her knees. TenTen was also wearing a pair of brown high heals. Ino was next in the group she had her hair in a French braid, she was wearing a purple A-line dress with purple heals. Temari had her hair down wearing a black dress that has a white frill on the bottom with a pair of black heals. Hinata was last she had her hair down with the extensions in and it is unnoticeable to anyone except the people that put them in for her. She was wearing a cerulean colored halter dress it was calf length. She had a light blue shawl covering it. She was also wearing high heal shoes that laced up her leg. She also had crystal blue handing earrings. All the girls had makeup respective to there own colors. The guys just looked at them in shock at hoe beautiful they looked. All the guys walks up to the girl who they where taking and complemented them on how they looked. They then went to the limo and then they started off to the dance. When they arrive at the spot the dance is taking place they get out of the limo.

Shikamaru escorts Ino into the dance followed by

Temari and Kiba

Sakura and Garra

TenTen and Neji

And finally followed by Hinata and Naruto

Sasuke followed from the back he did not get a date for the dance.

A few hours after they arrive and take the couple pictures, Naruto see's someone who surprises him. It was the man he seen before. The black haired man with hazel eyes that was tall and seem so very familiar to Naruto. But just who was he and why is he there. He is sitting in a chair where in a white tuxedo and looking handsomer then ever he was surrounded by fan girls. Naruto stood there by himself Hinata having to use the bathroom. Naruto then thought.

_Why is he here, he seemed to old to still go to school. But why is he here and why do I want to talk to him so badly. _

Then Naruto looked up to see the man standing up brushing off the fan girls and walking over to Naruto and looks strait into his eyes.

**Wow okay sorry for the long wait and I did not want to make it any longer cause I figured you Wanna read it. Next chapter should be soon and in that one will be Neji's plan who the mystery man is and much more**


	14. winter ball part 2

**Ooooo I hope you liked the last chapter. And you don't hate me about the cliff hanger lolz. Ell I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and Hinata and Naruto aren't always going to be so happy well they will be but later on in the story they won't be muhahahahahahaha. Prolog time**

**---------------------------------------------------------prolog--------------------------------------------------**

**The mysterious man has reappeared. Your just may find out his name today. But is it his real name? Well that is for me to know and you to find out- maybe. Also Neji's plan will be put into action ASAP. What will his plan be? One question left. Will it succeed? Was I lying about one more question? Obviously lolz. **

As Naruto finally noticed the mysterious man, who was standing right in front of him he wanted to say something so he opened is mouth but nothing came out. Before Naruto had a chance to say anything the mysterious stranger took him by the hand and then brought him to the dance floor. Naruto felt a chill go down his spin Naruto turned his head and to his surprise almost 20 fan girls were staring at him with a cold glare on there faces. Naruto slowly turned his head only to find himself now face to face with the man: he did not say anything the man was bent over leaning towered him. The stranger put is hand on Naruto's chin lifting his head and then to everyone's surprise the man kissed Naruto on his forehead. Naruto blushed and then he herded in the background a multiple loud and somewhat annoying voices "Taiki NOOOOO" then Naruto herded multiple people hit the floor.

Naruto then turned back around to face the man but he had now went back to the other side of the room and out of his gaze Naruto then said to himself. "tai-ki"

Naruto then spots Hinata by the snack table waiting for Naruto. Naruto walks over to her and smiles still dazed by what had happened earlier. Naruto was wondering what that man was doing and also wondering why he did what he did. Also he wanted to know if the mans name was Taiki. Naruto was dumbfounded so he decided not to say anything to Hinata yet.

"hey Naruto-Kun" Hinata said

"hiya Hinata-Chan" Naruto replied happily

"so what have you brrn up to" Hinata said leaning against the wall smiling

" nothing much hey Hinata-Chan would you like to dance"

"sure why not"

Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her to the dance floor where they begain to dance to a slow song. All the other couples where also dancing except for one that is. I wonder who it is. Trouble is beginning to brew off to the couple missing from the dance floor.

"what are you doing"

"nothing"

"your lieing what are you doing"

"nothing really. Now leave me along"

"come on lets dance"

"NO"

"come on"

"NO"

"why not"

"because why would I dance with you"

"you're the one who agreed to take me to this dance. NEJI"

"I told you not to use my name here I told you to call me bear-kun and I would call you panda-Chan"

"why do we have to use code names"

"because I said so"

"what ever lets just hurry back to the dance"

"ya ya okay Panda-Chan"

Just where are those too? TenTen AKA Panda-Chan has no clue what Neji is doing. Maybe they will return soon: maybe not. Now back to the dance. The dance Hinata and the others where doing with there respective dates are over now lets check in on Sasuke.

Sasuke is standing against the wall outside wondering why he even came to this stupid dance he did not even have a date. When he was thinking he was startled by a girl who walked up to him. She was about 5-5 black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with black shoes her hair was shoulder length. She was wearing clear lip gloss along with a light color eyes shadow.

"uhhh" the girl said

"yes what would you like" Sasuke said sounding sort of rude

"well uhhh is"

"yeah……"

"is this where Yondaime high's winter ball is"

"yeah it is but why are you here I have not seen you around before"

"well I am a transfer student into the freshman class my brother already started his name is Taiki he is in the senior class I am Tomoko"

"nice to meet you I an Sasuke Uchiha and yes I have met your brother"

"I am starting Monday so normally I would not be allowed to attend the dance but they said it would be a good chance too meet the people can you bring me to my brother"

"uhhh sure I guess but I am not to sure where he is"

"well is it okay if well"

"yeah what is it"

"is it okay if I stay with you until we find my brother"

"I guess that will be okay"

"yay arigato MR. Uchiha"

"you can call me Sasuke"

"okay - Sasuke"

Tomoko then latch onto his arm like a child would to its mother. Sasuke was a little shocked but knew she was not like the fan girls so he allowed it. As they walked into the dance they felt a cold chill as over 30 Sasuke fan girls where staring at the girl with a cold glare. Sasuke then whispered to Tomoko "play along okay" she agreed then Sasuke said

"oh Tomoko I love you, you are the greatest in the world"

Tomoko looked in shock at him and he then winked at her and pointed as all the fan girls ran off crying

"sorry about that they just kind of get on my nerves sometimes did not mean to scare ya" Sasuke said laughing a little.

"oh I see well you can make it up to me all you got to do is dance with me" she poked him playfully

"sure I will dance with you: you helped me stop the fan girls after all and you do not seem like them so it sounds okay to me"

Tomoko smiles and Sasuke lead her to the dance floor. it is now a fast song and they dance for awhile due to the fact they do not see her brother Taiki. The rest of Sasuke's friends watch and wonders what Sasuke is doing. Neji and TenTen have yet to return from where ever they are.

Sakura was sitting on a chair waiting for garra to return. Garra had gone to get them something to eat. Garra soon returned with a dish of cookies and some juice.

"cookie Sakura-Chan"

"Garra is this your idea of something good to eat"

"yup I love cookies and juice"

"I should have figured that" Sakura shrugged and took a cookie from the dish

"so Sakura-Chan did you get anything out of Hinata"

"yeah but we said we would not tell the guys so sorry"

"aw well I will respect that we will get it out of Naruto someday"

"well all I can tell you is we have to stop this wedding no matter what" Sakura said in a serious voice

"yeah I think that would be a good idea" Garra replied

"mmmhmmm" Sakura said while eating a cookie

**---------------------------------------------------Shikamaru and Ino---------------------------------------**

"Shikamaru lets dance"

"No"

"why not"

"it is to troublesome"

"to bad we are dancing"

Ino said grabbing Shikamaru by the arm forcefully dragging him to the dance floor.

Shikamaru then gave in and then agreed to dance. To every ones surprise Shikamaru turned out to be an awesome dancer. This was a fast song they where dancing to. Everyone soon cleared the dance floor and surrounded them leaving a large amount of space. Shikamaru had his eyes closed as he was dancing and he spun Ino then caught her dipping her. They continued to dance for awhile until the song was over. The audience started clapping as Shikamaru grabbed Ino and ran like his life was depending on it he stopped at a couple of chairs he sat down and Ino did as well.

"happy now Ino" Shikamaru said smiling

"yup by the way why did we run"

"uhhh well that is a secret"

"awww fine"

Ino laughed and then looked at him then looked at the ceiling .

No one has yet to notice TenTen and Neji's absence but they wil soon return, and trouble is going to come.

The senior class president named Jackson steps onto the small stage that was set up.

"hello my pears I am the senior class president Jackson and we have people who will be singing or dancing up here we have two sets of people who will be singing first up is Connie and her sister Kara both seniors of the school.

The people at the dance clap and the president steps off the stage as two twin girls step onto the stage. As they sing lets travel to where Naruto and Hinata are.

"what wait we are really doing this" Naruto had forgotten and is now running in a panicked state

"Naruto what are you doing"

"I am not doing it and you can't make me" he says continuing to run

"come on Naruto clam down we are doing it if you don't come I will do it alone"

"nope still not doing it" he said trying to find some where to hide

While the two girls are singing Neji and TenTen enter the dance. And Neji spots the panicky Naruto and he laughs to himself a bit and then he walks over to the stage when TenTen was not watching and sneaks under it and lies in wait.

When the two finish there song the people clap. The president then takes the stage and then looks around the room and points to Hinata and Naruto as a spot light goes on them and then he says.

"I will now give the stage to Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki both freshmen they will be singing a duet"

Neji had already started his plan and he was removing and rematching the wire and making them so they would cause a small burst of energy from behind and make the too stop singing and try and make them look like the cause of it from the push of a button. Then Neji sat there waiting for the perfect time to press the button he was watching and waiting for the perfect moment but would that moment come.

Naruto stands there in shock and Hinata had to literally drags him to the stage. When they get on stage something seems to come over Naruto. The audience claps. They where both handed microphones and like they had done it a million times they began to sing. They sounded better then they did in there practices and Naruto did not seem embarrassed he seemed very happy to be on stage singing with Hinata.

**Endless love **

**By: Diana Ross **

**[Naruto: **

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright _

**[Hinata **

_My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make _

**[Naruto: **_And I  
_**[Hinata: **_I-I-I-I-I  
_**[Naruto: **_I want to share  
_

**[BOTH: **

_All my love with you  
_

**[Naruto: **_No one else will do...  
_**[Hinata: **_And your eyes  
_**[Naruto **_Your eyes, your eyes  
_

**[BOTH: **

_They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love _

**[BOTH:**

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun _

**[Hinata: **_Forever  
_**[Naruto: **_Ohhhhhh  
_

**[BOTH: **

_I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms _

**[Hinata **_And love  
_**[Naruto: **_Oh, love  
_

**[BOTH: **

_I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
_

**[Hinata: **_You know I don't mind  
_**[Naruto: **_Oh, you know I don't mind _

**[BOTH: **

_'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh_

**[Hinata **_I know  
_**[Naruto **_I know  
_

**[BOTH: **

_I've found in you  
My endless love _

**[Naruto: **_Oooh-woow  
_

**[BOTH: **

_Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom _

**[BOTH: **

_Oooh, and love  
_

**[HIM: **_Oh, love  
_

**[BOTH: **

_I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
_

**[Hinata: **_You know I don't mind  
_**[Naruto: **_Oh you know-  
_

**[BOTH: **

_I don't mind _

**[BOTH**

_And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
_

**[Naruto: **_My love  
_**[Hinata **_My love, my love  
_

**[BOTH: **

_My endless love  
_

When the song ended every one in the dance clapped including the chaperons and other adults. Sasuke also clapped even though he that it was weird Naruto could actually sing and do it with out screwing up. And sometime during the song Neji was entranced and left from under the stage and back to TenTen. He had pushed the button before leaving under the stage it caused that back of the stage to flare up in a golden light just adding to the singing. Neji's plan had failed

**(I hope that sounded okay to you people who are reading this lolz)**

Naruto now realized he had just sang like that and now he got very embarrassed bowed and ran off the stage. Hinata followed after him. Naruto had gone out side for a breather.

"Naruto you where awesome" Hinata says hugging Naruto

Naruto is standing there hugging Hinata his face completely red from embarrassment "what are you talking about that was so embarrassing."

"oh Naruto you get embarrassed so easily you where awesome so go back into the dance and take it like a man" Hinata was also highly nervous before going up on stage but she did not show it And was also embarrassed.

"I don't care if I am considered a man or not I am not going back in there" Naruto says pouting

"yes you are" Hinata says grabbing his bad arm and drags him back into the dance against his will of course.

Every one clapped as they re entered adding to Naruto's embarrassment. Hinata took him over to where all there friends where at the small table and sat down with Naruto. Tomoko was there as well. Naruto looked up and noticed Tomoko and said. "who are you"

"oh me I am Tomoko I am transferring into the freshmen class on Monday my brother already started his name is Taiki"

"Taiki I know him I think I am not sure black hair hazel eyes and so on"

"yup that is my brother"

Naruto just sat there thinking as his friends congratulated Hinata and Naruto on there performances. And the night pased tyhe4y all danced Tomoko eventually met up with her brother. After the dance they all went home and went to bed. Neji was upset on how much he had screwed up. Did I mention Hinata and Naruto where released from the hospital after the dance they where over joyed and they finally were able to return to there homes. They will be starting school this Monday. But also to there dismay this also meant Hinata's wedding to Neji was around the corner. But when would it be that is something neither of them new.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well as you can see I did not want to put both chapter 13 and 14 together they are both very long well fro me that it is 11 pages typed. So I hope you like. The next chapter is the Monday of school. Also the date of Hinata's wedding will be announced. I think. Please review if I don't get some more people reading in the next few chapters I am going to stop. But I might not anyway please review. Or read I guess anyway I will update soon it took me so long due to the details in this one it is the longest chapter I have done so far it is 2652 words long. **


	15. wedding? when?

**Oh ya I hope you like this chapter. Well I really hope you are not disappointed in my work- well you might be lolz. It may be a little shorted then normal because of how long the last one was lolz. Oh and I only write a prolog each time because it gets me more into the whole story thing I guess. **

**------------------------------------------------prolog-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well this chapter will include the date of Hinata and Neji's wedding. It will also be the Monday after the dance Hinata and Naruto where released from the hospital that night. The night of the dance that is. I wonder if Neji well try anything during a school? Oh he will….. I think. What adventures will they endure at school? Well Naruto see Taiki again? How about Tomoko will she be in any of Sasuke's classes? Oh well now onto the chapter.**

**------------------------------------------20 minutes before school----------------------------------------**

Hinata is standing at the corner more then a block away from her house waiting for Naruto. She had a sad face and looked very upset and on the very of tears. On the other side of town Neji is walking to school. School is the opposite direction from where Hinata was waiting. Neji had a huge smile and looked like he had obtained some sort of victory. All of the other friends live pretty close to the school so they did not pass Hinata by. Naruto was the only one that lived further then Hinata. Naruto was walking by and he noticed Hinata standing there and he walked up to her.

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong? What happened? " Naruto said quickly as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"my father" Hinata some how managed to say

"your father?"

"he made the date of the wedding"

"he what did you tell him what we planed"

"ya but he said he did not care he said we where getting married no matter what"

"no way that can't happen you can't marry Neji when is the wedding planed"

"March 7th 2008" Hinata said looking even worse

"seriously that don't give us much time to get out of this" Naruto said sounding a little panicked

Hinata then thought about what had happened that morning.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_This flash back is of when the date of the wedding was announced. It is this morning before school it is 5:30AM. It is before school._

"_Hinata Neji get over here" Hiashi's voice commanded _

_Neji rushed into the room as if he knew what was coming. Hinata then solemly walked into the room also knowing what was coming._

"_ahhh good you are both here take a seat" Hiashi said _

_Hinata sat down unwillingly and Neji sat next to her. _

"_I have some great news for you both the date of your wedding has been decided"_

"_yay when is it uncle when" Neji said sounding very excited _

"_wedding!!!! No I am not marrying Neji" Hinata said almost shouting _

"_to bad your marrying him the date of the wedding is March 7__th__ 2008 after new years." Hiashi said _

"_b-b-b-b-b-bu-" Hinata was interrupted by Neji_

"_yay Hinata and I are marrying in March that's great" he said not sounding very happy about it _**(sorry about occ) **

"_but I am well ya I am pregnant so I can't marry him" Hinata said confidently _

"_oh well that is not a problem we can always say Neji is the father no one will ever know." Hiashi says back to Hinata _

"_well well uhhh" Hinata says running off to her room tears in her eyes_

"_I will excuse my self Hiashi" Neji said _

"_okay Neji and make sure your wife to be does not get out of it" Hiashi said _

"_yes sir" Neji bowed and left they room and went to his own room. Neji sat on his bed and sighed and he said to himself "why am I marrying her I do not love her but I am marrying her for her own good right__**………**__**Right **__if I do not stop her Naruto will corrupt her" _

_Hinata is in her room crying about the news she hates the idea of having to marry her cousin she quietly walked down stairs and eats breakfast quickly. She then leaves the house and hour and 15 minutes early and waited for Naruto at the corner._

**_END FLASH BACK_ **

"basically my father said that if I was pregnant they would say the baby was Neji's so-so-" Hinata burst out crying and she sobbed on Naruto's shoulder.

"it is okay Hinata-Chan I won't let it happen no matter what it will not happen" Naruto said trying to comfort her. He rubbed her back with his hand.

"thanks Naruto-Kun I hope your right" Hinata said trying to calm down.

"Hinata-Chan seriously calm down it will be okay and lets start walking to school we will be late if we don't hurry." Naruto said.

"okay Naruto-Kun lets go"

Hinata said as she began to walk rubbing her eyes. Naruto walked next to her and Hinata put her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked. she stopped crying her eyes still a little teary also they where red from crying.

When they arrive at the school Naruto makes sure Hinata is okay. They are almost late they arrives less then a minute before the bell. the teacher tells them to wait outside the classroom for now as he would like to announce there return along with the new transfer student Tomoko.

When the bell rings the home room teacher kurien walks in and says. "hello every body today is a fine day"

The homeroom starts to become overly excited and kurien clams them down before announcing the new.

"today Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga are returning to classes after almost two months and we also have the new transfer student Tomoko."

The class cheers as the three walk into the classroom. Hinata's sad face still on Naruto's shoulder Naruto is looking down at her worriedly and Tomoko walks in very shy like. Tomoko notices Sasuke and she smiles at him and Sasuke as smiles slightly at her as the fan girls start fainting. All the girls and a few of the guys including Sasuke and Neji noticed the sadness on Hinata and Naruto's face. Neji started to feel guilty but Neji thought it was for her own good so ignored his feelings.

Hinata and Naruto took there seats and the teacher asked Tomoko to introduce herself.

"well- uh I am Tomoko. I-I-I- am Taiki's little sister. Uhhh I uhhh know Sasuke and ummmm"

"okay Tomoko that is good you can take the empty chair next to Sasuke is you wish."

"arigato teacher" Tomoko said walking over and sitting next to Sasuke.

**----------------------------------------------------Lunch-------------------------------------------------------**

Until this time the rest of the group had not had a chance to talk with Hinata or Naruto. So they where still unaware of the wedding or when it was planed to be.

Hinata walks over to the table and sits down as Naruto walks up Hinata says still sounding a bit sad "hello Naruto-Kun"

"hi Hinata it looks like are friends are coming to find out what is wrong" Naruto says pointing as the girls are running followed slowly by the guys and Tomoko

"I really don't wan to tell them but I will" Hinata said sighing a little

"like I said Hinata don't worry I won't let it happen"

"yeah thank you again Naruto-Kun" Hinata said

"here they come" Naruto sighed

Sasuke was the first to get there. He was accompanied by Tomoko who was clinging onto his arm. No one has ever seen Sasuke this close with a girl basically because all the girls where crazed fan girls.

"hey idiot and girlfriend of the idiot what's wrong" Sasuke said trying not to sound worried even though he was.

"Sasuke we will tell you and the others at the same time okay" Naruto said ignoring his rude comment

"fine" Sasuke said smugly

"hello you're the new girl ….. Tomoko right" Hinata said politely

"yeah that's me nice to meet you what's your name"

"my name is Hinata and this is my boyfriend Naruto"

Tomoko smiles and sits down at the table next to Sasuke who had just sat down. A few minutes later the rest of the group arrives. They all sit down at the large table and they all look at Hinata and Naruto with questioning eyes all except Neji of course.

"so what is going on? What is wrong?" Sakura asked

"yeah what's up?" the rest of the girls asked

The guys just sat there waiting for the answer. Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed indicates that she wanted him to tell the rest of the group. Naruto smiled slightly and then started to talk.

"well this morning Hiashi, Hinata's father announced the date of the wedding it is on march 7th. Ya know the wedding between her and her cousin Neji. it is this spring basically and she has been upset about it all day that is what is wrong,"

"really Hinata did you tell him the thing you told us you where going to say" TenTen said

"yeah but he said that we could pass the kid off as Neji's" Hinata said sadly

"oh…….." TenTen replied then she turn to Neji with a glare that could pierce hearts of the kindest person. It figuratively ripped his heart out like she stomped on it a million times.

"w-w-w-w-what I-I-I-I-I-I-is I-I-I-I-I-I-it T-T-T-T-T-TenTen?" Neji stutters almost shaking

"GET HINATA OUT OF THIS WEDDING NOW NEJI SHE DOSE NOT WANT TO MARRY HER AND YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER ADMIT IT NOW" TenTen screamed

"I admit I don't want to marry Hinata but it is for her own good" Neji said

"HOW IS IT FOR MY OWN GOOD" Hinata blurted out not acting herself right now

"well if you stay with Naruto then he will corrupt you" Neji repiled

"IT IS MY LIFE NEJI I HAVE THE RIGHT TO LOVE WHO I WANT IT IS MY RIGHT TO MAKE MISTAKES AND ONE MISTAKE I KNOW FOR SURE ID IF I MARRY YOU IT WILL BE THE WORST MISTAKE-" Hinata was cut off by a hug from Naruto

Naruto whispers into her ear softly "it is okay Hinata clam down"

Hinata took a deep breath and then finished what she was saying " if I married you It would be the worst mistake I will ever make"

Every one except Neji understood how Hinata felt Naruto just looked in shock and he felt as if he was being hated, witch he was.

Before Neji could retaliate an announcement was broadcasted.

WOULD HINATA HYUUGA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCAPALS OFFICE IMMENDTLY AFTER LUNCH. I REPEAT WOULD HINATA HYUUGA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCAPALS OFFICE IMMENDTLY AFTER LUNCH.

Right after the announcement the bell rang and Hinata and Naruto left without a word. None including Hinata and Naruto new why they where called there. The other friends left leaving Neji alone and TenTen decided to stay and talk with him.

"Neji?" TenTen said

"Hm" is all Neji managed to say

"you should just let them both be and even if you must listen to your uncle for cretin reasons let them try and get out of this wedding don't interfere and no more plotting""

"okay" Neji said somehow compelled by TenTen. He also surprised himself when he said that. Thoughts raced thorough his mind for example _why am I listening to TenTen? I did not even fright back. I really don' t want to marry her but I don't want her with Naruto. I will just let it play out on its own. _

"thanks Neji now lets get back to class before we get into trouble" TenTen said happily

"okay" Neji said standing up and walking back to class with TenTen it was now English class.

They where both hoping like normal Kakashi was late, but to there dismay he was there early. Kakashi ended up giving then detention they where 15 minutes late for class. They got an office detention witch was in hour long on Tuesday or Thursday. There was assigned for tomorrow on Tuesday. TenTen and Neji sighed in unison and take there seat as the teacher fills out the form.

**--------------------------------------------Naruto and Hinata----------------------------------------------**

Hinata and Naruto where sitting side by side outside the principles office. It was similar to the day when they had to come here for the misunderstanding that occurred on the first day of school. They where given detention but they never attended due to the fact they where injured. They sat there and looked at each other Hinata looking a little less upset and Naruto smiled at her slightly. Suddenly they where startled when the principals door opened. Taiki walked out and sighed. Naruto watched as he left the office and went back to his class. Then Naruto and Hinata herd an upset Itachi call them in.

"**you may come in now" **Itachi said

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and gulped before getting up and walking into the offices neither of them sitting down.

:you may take a seat" Itachi said calmed down somewhat

Hinata and Naruto sensed this and sat down quietly. Wondering why they where there not like they did anything wrong.

"well first I would like to welcome you both back to the school and congratulate you on your recovery"

"arigato MR. Uchiha" they say in unison

"second I would like to tell you. You must make up your detention tomorrow in office detention okay"

"hei" they both say unhappily

Itachi stands then says "you will both come outside the main doors you will meet up with the rest of the detention class it is a very small group tomorrow"

"yes sir" Hinata says

"okay" Naruto also said

"you may go now" Itachi said bowing

Hinata and Naruto bowed and left the room.

The rest of the day went by with no problems. Hinata looked allot happier by the time school ended. The rest of the group was busy after school including Naruto. Neji walked home with Hinata a little unwillingly almost the whole way home they did not talk, But suddenly Hinata said.

"Neji please let me try and be happy with Naruto don't interfere anymore"

"okay Hinata I will not interfere anymore but I cannot go against my uncle for obvious reason so if it comes down to it I will have to marry you" Neji said his head towered the ground

"seriously Neji you are willing to bud out of my relationship" Hinata sounded surprised she was not expecting Neji to agree.

"yes Hinata-sama I am serious"

Hinata got a huge grin on her face and she jumped on him hugging him tightly. "thank you Neji I am so happy I don't hate you anymore."

Neji laughed a little then says "so are you really pregnant"

"nope it was a desperate plea to get out of the marriage" Hinata said sounding a bit relived.

Hinata and Neji continued walking home and they went to there separate bedrooms when they got into the mansion. Hinata could not wait to tell Naruto the next morning. After the usually silent dinner Hinata washed her dish and went to bed after finishing her homework. Neji basically did the same. Hiashi just wandered around the Hyuuga compound till way after midnight with a pondering look. It was a look that made it seem like something was worrying him. But what?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey hey hey I hope you like this chapter. I would also like to thank my reviewers for chapter 14. And here they are and please keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the more effort I will put in. maybe lolz okay here they are. **

**HinaNaruFAN987****  
**

**1337M4n**

**animegirl9989**

**melody101**

**Next chapter will be soon. Also over thanksgiving break I might type even more so I hope you will read.**

**In science Tuesday and Wednesday this week we are watching Happy Feet and on Wednesday I have a pep rally I have to go to so Wednesday will be hectic and I feel sick today so ya**


	16. huh?

**Yay chapter 16. Why am I writing such a long fan fiction. Hmmm any one know. Well I did not expect you to because I don't even know. But I will keep going cuz it seems endless to me lolz **

**-----------------------------------------------------prolog------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter starts in the morning of the detention day. Hinata is waiting at the corner with, surprisingly Neji. Naruto has yet to arrive at the corner he is running a bit late. Hehe it also seems like Neji is coming around, finally. Well he might come around but Hiashi is another story. Will Hiashi soon have a plan to break Hinata and Naruto up. Wait Hiashi does not even no wonder if he will find out. **

**---------------------------------------------Neji and Hinata-------------------------------------------------**

"hey Hinata-Sama" Neji said

"yea Neji"

"you sure it is okay I came here with you today"

"ya it is fine Neji you apologized to me and I accepted your apology now you got to apologize to Naruto"

"awww do I have to"

"yes Neji you do you owe me like a million" Hinata said smiling

"okay Hinata I will apologize to him"

"good" Hinata said with an even bigger smile

"hey Hinata do you really love him"

Hinata blushes and nods "yes"

"Hinata I promise I will not interfere anymore but as for uncle he will try something if he finds out"

"ya I know" Hinata sighs as she said this

Ten minutes after they talked Naruto finally ran over, then they started walking to school Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Naruto eventually noticed Neji.

"hey Hinata why is Neji here" Naruto said

"well he has something to say" Hinata replied.

"oh really what is it Neji" Naruto asked Neji

"well" Neji said softly

"yeah" Naruto insisted

"well….. I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I will not interfeer anymore. But there is one thing you must understand" nejis says

"yeah what is it Neji"

"if it comes down to the day of the wedding and Hinata can not get out of it I will not….not I can't go against Hiashi."

"okay Neji I understand I forgive you, friends again"

"Yeah friends"

Naruto walks over to Neji and gives him a hug for no reason in particular. Neji was surprised but smiled happy Naruto forgave him. After about 4 minutes Neji then said.

"what are you both doing after school"

"DETENTION" they say in unison

"you guys to" Neji said laughing

"what are you laughing about Neji" Hinata said

"well it is funny because me and TenTen got detention for being late to class so I guess we will be joining you"

Naruto laughs a little. Then Neji said "I also think Sasuke and Tomoko got detention along with that Taiki guy"

Naruto still laughed and then realized what time it was. Naruto got a panicked look on his face.

"what is it Naruto-Kun" Hinata said

"we are late like a half hour late" Naruto said

"WHERE LATE" Hinata and Neji say

"ya and now where going to get an even longer detention" Naruto said upset.

"well lets make a run for it so we are not later" Hinata suggested

Before Hinata new it Naruto grabbed her arm and ran as fast as he could followed by Neji. Naruto and Neji both begin to chant. "faster faster faster" each time they say it they pick up speed. Hinata is now being pulled along by both Neji and Naruto. Naruto has one arm and Neji has the other. When they finally reach the school they were 45 minutes late. All three ended up getting and extra hour tonight after school. They all sighed and went to class.

**-------------------------------------------------after school--------------------------------------------------**

All the kids that had detention that day arrived at the main entrance and waited. There were not many people there, the people included Tomoko, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Taiki, Hinata, and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto where there for the incident that occurred in the first chapter. Neji and TenTen where there for being late for class. Tomoko and Sasuke where there because the accidentally blew up a cake in foods/nutrition. Taiki well that is a secret for now. Eventually the principal and the foods teacher Anko arrived along with the chemistry teacher Jiraiya. **((ya I know they are weird people for the job just deal lolz)) **

"okay everyone this is no normal detention as you all probably realized by now" Itachi said

The whole group groaned including Jiraiya. Itachi just glared as they all shut up. Itachi looks around then gives an devilish smile.

"okay now that all the teachers are here I can tell you all what is going on"

All the kids there are watching a little freaked by Itachi's smile. Sasuke is going crazy even being in Itachi's presence.

"okay you will all be going with the teacher I assign you untill about 10PM since you all added to you detention 3 times today each of you did. well that includes me as a teacher you can be assigned to" Itachi says smiling

"what? wait why are we doing this?" Neji asked

"because I said so" Itachi said

"Hmpf" Neji replied

"anyway you will be going in groups of two and one group of three, it will be Tomoko and Sasuke. TenTen and Neji and Hinata, Naruto and Taiki" Itachi said .

Sasuke then said a little freaked still "A-A-A-and witch teacher are we going with"

"oh lets see hmmm Naruto's group will go with Jiraiya. TenTen and Neji will go with lets see Anko and thus you and Tomoko will go with me.

Everyone is okay with the selection of teacher. Well accept for Sasuke that is. Sasuke is panicking and is running around as he really dose not want to go.

"hey Sasuke calm down" Tomoko says "also what ever you have against him is okay I am with you"

Surprisingly he calms down but glares at Itachi still. Also Naruto is worried about Taiki. Hinata hered Jiraiya was a Perv. TenTen and Neji seemed okay about Anko.

"Okay lets go" Jiraiya says grabbing Naruto's hand and Naruto grabs Hinata and Hinata grabs Taiki. Jiraiya takes then until they are out of sight.

"come on" Anko says walking off followed by TenTen and Neji.

"okay lets go Sasuke and Tomoko" Itachi says smiling his normal devilish smile.

Sasuke sighs and follows Itachi and Tomoko is walking next to Sasuke like always.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dear people of the fan fiction world. I know this was a short chapter. **

**Also do not kill me due to the cliff hanger. **

**Also it will take me awhile to get the next chapter out it will be long I think. **

**Don't you just want to know what Jiraiya will do to Hinata and the rest of them.**

**How about TenTen and Neji. **

**Oh and the biggest thing what is Sasuke going to do when Itachi attempts something.**

**Also are teachers allowed to take people out with out permission. **

**O well. Pulse what is Jiraiya doing being a chemistry teacher? **

**Don't ask me lolz. **

**What did Taiki do to get detention all this and more in the next chapter. **

**Please review. **

**the more reviews I get the quicker I will update the next chapter. **

**also if you have any ideas it will help and bring it along faster. **

**So review and uhhh attempt to help if you want I will give credit where credit is due so have fun!!!!**

**rember review lmao lolz**


	17. Itachi's crazed plan part 1

**Well well well. I am happy to see you all enjoy my fanfic. Like I said please review. And happy late Thanksgiving. Well here is chapter 17. **

**--------------------------------------------------------prolog----------------------------------------------------**

**Well first a recap of what has happened so far. Itachi is making it an odd detention. TenTen and Neji must go with the foods teacher Anko. Taiki, Naruto, and Hinata must go with Jiraiya. And finally Sasuke, and Tomoko must go with Itachi. This is all due to the orders of Itachi. They have all gone in there separate directions onward to what ever they where going to do. Little do the children know Itachi has told the two other teachers where to take the children. This first part starts with Neji and TenTen's predicament****((what could Itachi be up to hmmmmmmmm?))**

**------------------------------------------------Anko group---------------------------------------------------**

Anko is walking down the street as she is followed by Neji and TenTen. Neji and TenTen are wondering why they have to do this, they where only a few minutes late for class a few times in the last two days. They soon arrive outside a fancy 5 star restaurant and they look at Anko oddly.

"why are we here sensei" TenTen said.

"you will see" Anko says

"Hm" is all Neji says.

"follow me" walks into the 5 star restaurant and meets up with the head chef.

They both followed Anko into the restaurant and looked around and attempted to leave then the head chef says "are these the two you where talking about Anko"

"told him about wha-what did you tell him" Neji said

"yeah these are the kids they are awesome cooks they will fill in for the ones that are sick tonight"

Neji and TenTen look in shock as they here what is said. Neji and TenTen have reasons they don't have a cooking class and take Kendo in stead. They are horrible cooks one time when Neji cooked the person was in the hospital for a month with food poisoning. TenTen was just as bad she cook thanks grieving dinner once for her small family they where sick for a month as well.

Neji and TenTen where about to say something when suddenly Anko blocked there mouths. Then the chef said "yeah these kids will work well" the chef smiles as he sends for one man and a women to take them away and get them properly dressed.

Anko laughed to herself knowing how bad they where and wondering why Itachi planned this but she did not care it was going to be interesting. "is it okay if I go and sit down even though you guys are very busy" Anko said.

"sure you're the one who brought them here so sure why not" the chef said

"thank you" Anko said sitting down on a table that over looked the kitchen.

TenTen and Neji come out of the back room and back into the kitchen. Neji and TenTen both have a look of disgust on there face. Neji was wearing an all black outfit with gold buttons down the shirt. It was short sleeved and he had a hair net on covered by a black chefs hat. He actually looked very cool but Neji was embarrassed.

"I hate this outfit" Neji said disgusted

TenTen sighed also disgusted by hers, her out fit was also all black but she was wearing a skirt that was down to her knees. Also she had knee high nylons and black shoes, her shirt was also short sleeved and had gold buttons. Along with a hair net and the same black chefs hat.

"I hate mine too do we have to wear this" TenTen said basically pleading

"yup yup" the chef said then told them to go into the kitchen and start cooking.

Neji and TenTen look at each other completely freaked about the idea, but they agree since it was not there Idea.

**--------------------------------------------------Itachi's group------------------------------------------------**

Itachi started to walk down the street with Tomoko and Sasuke following from behind. Sasuke whispered to Tomoko "I wonder where he is taking us."

Tomoko whispered back "ya I want to know too"

"allrighty first stop" Itachi said he was standing in front of a tuxedo and dress shop.

"why are we hear?" Sasuke asked getting a bit annoyed.

"yea why are we?" Tomoko said backing Sasuke up.

" you Tomoko pick out a dress. Sasuke you get a tuxedo." Itachi said proudly.

"WHAT????? WHY?????" they both said in complete shock at his statement

"you heard me now go" he said pointing into the shop.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath before walking into the shop and Tomoko said "fine" and then followed Sasuke.

Itachi walked into the shop and waited for Sasuke and Tomoko to come out. He himself was already in a Tuxedo. After about 10-15 minutes they come out. Itachi paid for the outfits and the shoes they wore them out of the store as Itachi instructed them to. They then continued walking.

"our next destination shall be our last" Itachi said

Sasuke sighed at Itachi's comment. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie and black shoes. Tomoko was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. They had slits 2 inches above her knees: she was also wearing a pair of black heals.

"Tomoko you look nice even though I have no clue why we have to dress up this is only a friggin detention." Sasuke said looking the opposite way.

"thanks Sasuke, You look hansom as well" Tomoko replied.

Sasuke, unlike his normal self blushed then smiled and then said "thank you"

Itachi noticed this and he then thought to himself _this is going to be fun. _

After walking about 10 minutes Itachi turned and then said "we are here at our final destination" They are standing in front of the same 5 star restaurant Neji and TenTen where working it.

"why are we hear" Sasuke asked.

"well you two are going to have dinner" Itachi said pushing them into the restaurant.

Itachi walked up to the man that was there and said "reservation for two under the name of Uchiha"

The man nodded and walked towered the table followed by Itachi and he was followed by Tomoko and Sasuke. The two had a dumbfounded look on there face.

"okay here we are take your seats " the waiter says leaving

"go on sit down" Itachi said pulling out a chair for Tomoko while secretly planting a little microphone on the napkin holder it was microscopic. Sasuke and Tomoko did not notice him place it down.

Tomoko sits down and Sasuke sits down at the other end.

"have fun" Itachi said running off. Smiling the same old evil smile he had always had.

"okay ummmm do you know what is going on Tomoko" Sasuke said a little freaked by his brother.

"no clue" Tomoko said.

**--------------------------------------------------to Itachi------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi had went to where Anko was sitting. He sat down across from her and smiled his smile.

"hi Itachi sir"

"hi Anko is everything going according to plan"

"yup everything is going good those two are in the kitchen like you asked me to do." Anko replied

"good good" Itachi laughed.

"I wonder if Jiraiya group is going okay." Anko said

"oh don't worry it will go fine Jiraiya is a master at that kind of stuff"

"yeah your right" Anko agreed

"now lets watch and listen to what will happen you set one up in the kitchen right." Itachi said as if he was excited .

"yup" Anko said

"okay good"

"by the way why did you plan all this out" Anko questioned Itachi

"well that is a secret" Itachi said laughed a bit.

"you got me and Jiraya mized up in some crazy plan you have. This is just weird"

"yup well it is still a secret." Itachi smiled and Anko said "fine"

**-------------------------------------------Sasuke and Tomoko---------------------------------------------**

"so Sasuke why do you dislike the principal?" Tomoko asked innocently.

"he is my brother" Sasuke replied

"Okay…..umm?" Tomoko said confused about why that would make him hate the guy.

"he killed my clan when I was seven" as he said this A waiter showed up before Tomoko could say anything Tomoko looked shocked.

"what would you like to order" the waiter said

"what is the most expensive thing on the menu?" Sasuke asked since Itachi was paying.

"well lets see the most expensive thing on the menu is lobster stir fry with caviar and a side of fish any kind you pick." waiter said

"I will have that Tomoko what do you want"

"ummmm I will have the same and the fish I would like to be trout I would also like a cup of herbal tea" Tomoko ordered

"yeah I would like that stuff too" Sasuke said

"okay two lobster stir fry with fried trout and herbal tea" the waiter said confirming there order and then he left for the kitchen. **((we will go to kitchen in a minute hehe))**

"I am sorry about your family Sasuke" Tomoko said to him

"it is okay Tomoko it was 7 years ago I am over it well not really but it is okay"

"all right" Tomoko said and she sat there looking at the ceiling.

" he killed my whole family then I found out he was my principal I almost killed myself I hate him so much" Sasuke said sounding very upset

Tomoko looked at him and then said "well I don't know how you feel my brother has always been kind to me I am guessing you feel betrayed"

**-------------------------------------------------Neji and TenTen---------------------------------------------**

While Tomoko consol Sasuke about his brother lets head to the kitchen. I wonder what disasters await us in there.

The kitchen that used to be white and clean but now the walls where coved with food well I think it was food. Also they managed to get most meals out somewhat edible.

"TenTen watch out" Neji said as he ran to TenTen slipping on an egg. Then was on the floor

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" TenTen tripped over a pan while carrying a cake witch landed on top of Neji's head.

Neji tried to stand up but fell back down slipping on frosting. Neji then screamed "WE ARE PATHETIC"

"I agree" TenTen said standing up and then helping Neji up.

They see the new order it is the 2 stir fry lobster, "ummmm okay" Neji said walking over to the lobsters and holds it up by the tail and then says "what do I to with this".

"uhhh I think you put it in the hot water" she said pointing to the pot of boiling water.

Neji walked over and dropped them into the water and then jumped back as a large amount of the water hit the floor. "o-well nothing worse we can do to this place" Neji laughed

After about a half hour they finish cooking. They burned the trout the stir fry looked like regurgitated crap also the herbal tea some how looked not right ether. What had they done to the cooking world? How else could they ruin the night? They wear both covered in food when they handed them the food. The waiter then said they would also like backed Alaska for dessert.

TenTen looked at Neji then said "Neji not fire"

"well we have to it is a so called "detention"" Neji said

The waiter brought the food out to Tomoko and Sasuke. They looked at it disgusted and began to eat they looked like the food was poisoned but continued eating. While in the kitchen. Well this is the situation.

"Neji put out that fire" TenTen screamed

Neji put the small fire out and sighed in relief. They finished the backed Alaska and they put it out for them. They both fell to the ground on top of one another asleep.

When we head out back to Tomoko and Sasuke they are staring at each other. And suddenly they kissed somehow during that disgusting meal they fell for each other. Sasuke then broke the kiss then said

"Tomoko well you-"

**--------------------------------------------------Itachi----------------------------------------------------------**

"ahhhh time to act" Itachi stood up and walked over.

Itachi came up and grabbed Tomoko and brought Tomoko to the back room. Then Itachi begin to talk

"don't accept his date if he asks you out you must say you hate him and never want to speak with him again ever if you refuse I will expel you both"

Tomoko looked at him in shock.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Tomoko accept this?**

**Will she turn Sasuke down?**

**Is Itachi evil?**

**Hell ya?**

**Why am I leaving it on a cliff hanger? Well uhhh I need to go to bed and I wanna get this out. **

**Next chapter will be Naruto Hinata and Taiki with Jiraiya. Also Tomoko's well forced choice. **

**R&R please and thank you. **

**Please don't read and not give your opinion. **

**I rushed this chapter a little so it is a little sloppy so don't kill me hides **

**Next chapter will be long and kinda creepy so I am warning you lolz but it will be good I hope**


	18. Itachi's crazed plan part 2

**Sorry to all those who hate me about the cliffy. I will try not and end this in one. I hope it turns out okay I don't really have a complete idea about Naruto Hinata and Taiki like idk where to send them for sure. I write this before I write the chapter. Well I hope you like it and please review. **

**This prolog will be short **

**------------------------------------------prolog----------------------------------------------**

**Hmmmm. In this chapter will be Tomoko's decision. If she obeys the principal then Sasuke will be crushed but if she disobeys him then they get expelled. Also in this chapter will say where Hinata, Naruto, and Taiki where taken by Jiraiya. Any way this one will start with what Itachi was saying in the last chapter. So enjoy. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"ahhhh time to act" Itachi stood up and walked over.

Itachi came up and grabbed Tomoko and brought Tomoko to the back room. Then Itachi begin to talk

"don't accept his date if he asks you out you must say you hate him and never want to speak with him again ever if you refuse I will expel you both"

Tomoko looked at him in shock. "w-w-why do you want to do this" Tomoko said softly

"because I can now are you going to do it or get expelled" Itachi said devilishly.

Tomoko nodded slightly knowing she could not get out of it and she could not affored to be expelled.

"oh and you can't tell him why you are doing it ether if you do then you will still be expelled" Itachi said

Tomoko just nodded and walked back to the table sadly.

"so Tomoko what was that about"

"nothing Sasuke"

"okay well Tomoko will you go out with me on Saturday"

Tomoko looked at him so wanting to accept his date but knew she could not and with tears in her eyes she said loudly " I….can't I-I-I-I-I-I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she said as she stood up and ran down the street.

"good she did it" Itachi said to himself

Sasuke sat there in shock wondering what happened. Why she turned him down? He just stood up and ran to the EMO corner that was in the restaurant. It was labeled EMO corner and he sat there till closing.

**-----------------------------------------------Jiraiya's group---------------------------------------------**

They are all walking down the street when suddenly Jiraiya stops and then takes each of there pictures with out asking them.

"what was that about?" Naruto asked

"I needed your pictures" Jiraiya replied

"why?" Hinata asked

"because it is none of your business" Jiraiya answered

Taiki just stood there quietly not talking Naruto and Hinata have never actually heard him talk. Then they all continued to walk down the street when Jiraiya stopped in front of a tattoo pallor and then said.

"okay every one in"

"WHAT?" Hinata and Naruto said while Taiki walked in with out complaining

"go on in your all getting a tattoo and piercing" Jiraiya said and walked in after Taiki

Together both Hinata and Naruto looked and each other and said together loudly. "WHAT KIND OF DETENTION IS THIS"

They quietly follow them in and Hinata Naruto and Taiki sit in the waiting chairs and they watch Jiraiya. Jiraiya walks up to the counter and takes out three papers. One paper had Hiashi hyuuga signature it was on a form that gave them permission to give her a tattoo. The other one that was for Naruto had the Hokage's signature because he did not have parents thus she had custody. The third was for Taiki witch had his parents signature as well. Naruto and Hinata noticed this and then Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"how did they convince my father to sign off for this."

"who knows but I think we have to get a tattoo now" Naruto whispered with a scared expression he himself very afraid of needles.

"yeah I know this sucks" Hinata whispered to him with the same expression she hates needles they where not going to be of any help to each other during this.

Taiki is just sitting there still not talking and looking at the wall that was next to him then suddenly they hear him say something his voice is deep and somehow mesmerizing. "what are you people whispering about"

"nothing really just about how we have to get a tattoo and a piercing and well uhhh we are both afraid of needles" Hinata said softly loud enough for Naruto and Taiki to here but not Jiraiya.

"I see don't worry I will hold you hand when you get it" Taiki said sounding very kind. Still not looking at them.

"you will. Thank you Taiki-Sama" Hinata said happily

"no problem" Taiki said

Naruto just sat there and waited for Jiraiya not talking since somehow he was embarrassed around Taiki.

Jiraiya walks up and says. "okay you got to go into that room there and they will give you your tattoo and piercing you tell them what ya want and all that I will be back I got to take care of some business." Jiraiya then walked out of the shop leaving them alone.

"what the- that guy is a freak in his own right" Hinata said to her self "uhhh who is going first" Hinata said softly.

"I will" Naruto said softly standing up and walking into the room.

"ummmm i hope he will be okay" Hinata said softly

"he will be fine" Taiki said.

"mmmm he better be cause if he is not I am not doing it" Hinata said.

Suddenly they hear Naruto scream after they hear the sound of an ear piercing gun. Hinata cringes at the sound.

"can I ask you something" Taiki asked Hinata with out watching.

"sure what is it" Hinata said

"if you hate needles why did you get your ears pierced?" Taiki asked.

"well basically the morning before school they trapped me and did it. I had no choice" Hinata said.

"I see" Taiki said

About an hour later Naruto walks out and he is holding his arm his eyes are red and he sits down in a chair. All right who is next the guy inside the pallor says. Taiki stands up and walks in quietly. Naruto now has his ears pierced in the upper part along with a tattoo on his shoulder but it is covered at the moment.

"hey Naruto did it hurt" Hinata asked softly

Naruto nodded then said "ya allot"

"that's great" Hinata said sarcastically to herself

"don't worry Hinata you will be fine. Plus Taiki will go in with you. I would but I can not look at needles I had my eyes shut the whole time. I was so freaked" Naruto sad embarrassed

"all I want to know is why my father signed such a paper dose he really want to torcher me" Hinata said angrily.

"who know. No offence your father is a little off the wagon"

"ya I know what you mean. but I still love him. Even though he is trying to get me to marry someone I don't love." Hinata said

"Ya hey Hinata want to se my tattoo" Naruto said

"sure" Hinata replied

"o well it is a secret …… for now" Naruto replied with a little laugh.

"aw mean Naruto" Hinata says sarcastically.

Awhile later Taiki is done and he walks out of the room. Taiki now has his left nostril pierced and he is limping. He had gotten the tattoo on his upper leg.

"next" the Tattoo man said

Hinata gulped a little and looked around nervously. Then she stood up and she clasped her hands together behind her back and slowly walked over to the man. Taiki soon followed her in.

Hinata decided to get her belly button pierced. Hinata shut her eyes tightly as she squeezed Taiki's hand tightly. She never lessened her grasp the whole time. Awhile later Hinata walked out of the tattoo area and she held her lower back and her eyes where red and puffy.

Jiraya then walked in handing them all Fake Id's

"what are these for" Hinata asked after wincing in pain.

"oh for the second part of our detention that will be in a few weeks you will be notified by the principal" Jiraiya replied

"great" Naruto replied sarcastically

"you are all dismissed" Jiraiya replied

"yes sir" they replied before leaving in separate directions. Naruto kissed Hinata and left due to the fact he did not want her father to see him with his daughter. Taiki went home as well. Neji and TenTen eventually woke up. TenTen dragged Neji to his house before going home herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sory about the cliffy in the last chapter.**

**I do not think this one is a cliffy. **

**Please rate and review **

**There tattoos will be reviled in the next chapter. **

**I have no idea what they should be so please tell me if you have any ideas in witch they can be. **

**I wonder what the ID's are for…..o well. **

**Any way please review and what not this is kind of a short chapter but I guess it is okay hehe. Most of mine are long I guess. **

**Well hoped you liked it I will try and update soon no guarantees. **


	19. home economics project

Okay. Ummmm the last chapter. A little well uhhh. Crazy….I guess. I really want to know why there was in EMO corner in the restaurant but I wrote it so I guess I will never know. This prolog is a bit of a recap but also stuff about this chapter it has some hints and stuff for this chapter. So enjoy. I gave up school time to write the prolog so be great full shacks fist in air lolz okay read on.

**-------------------------------------------------------prolog-----------------------------------------------------------**

**HMM!!! In the last chapter Tomoko had no choice but to accept Itachi's crazed deal. The restaurant had an EMO corner were Sasuke sat until TenTen dragged him home. Neji and TenTen where drove crazy that night. They basically ruined the restaurants kitchen. Hinata, Naruto, and Taiki were forced to get Tattoos and Piercing. I this chapter there tattoos will be reviled. What will Sasuke's reaction be when he see's Tomoko? What will they do when they have to do a project together?. will they ever be together? Why is Itachi doing this? Well that will not be reviled for awhile. Hinata, Naruto, and Taiki all go there tattoo's in places not normally seen unless shown. They do not plan on showing anyone these tattoos, except maybe there friends. **

**-------------------------------------------morning, Sasuke---------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke is slowly walking down the street to school. He has bags under his eyes and he looks like he has not gotten any sleep. His normally emotionless face now has a clear emotion it is anger mixed with sadness. When Sasuke looks to the left of him to the corner, where Tomoko usually came to meet him, there was no one to be found. With that he had a deeper look of sadness and he continued on his way. When Sasuke was out of sight Tomoko came out from around the corner. She Sighed as she thought of the night while walking slowly to school with almost the same face Sasuke wore.

_Flash back _

_after Tomoko unwillingly told Sasuke she hated him she ran straight home. When she got home she ran into her room and laid on her bed her face in her pillow as she cried. She was sobbing on her bed when she heard the doorbell ring._

"_ding dong"_

_She did not want to get up she was to upset but the ringing persisted._

"_ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong"_

_After awhile she stood up and wiped her face of tears. Her eyes where red and puffy. She walked down the stairs and opened the door quietly and backed away. _

_It was a man!!!!! He had an evil smile a very recognizable one at that although it was hidden. But the man had a ski mask on along with black gloves and a completely black out fit. He stepped into the house and Tomoko backed up looking very scared. _

_The man took another step towered her and she took another step back. The man looked at her and he gave an evil grin. Tomoko could see this through the mask and she then stated to the man._

"_who are you? Why are you here? Get out!!!!!!" she said in a panicky tone. _

"_my if I wanted to tell you I would not be wearing the mask now would I. I will explain what I am doing her in a minute. And answering your last question NO!." the mans voice was shrouded in mystery it had an unfamiliar yet familiar sound. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE" Tomoko shouted_

"_NO" then man took a few more steps now only a few feet away from her as he shut the door behind him locking it. _

_Tomoko took another step back and she darted to her room trying to escape the angered man. The man just slowly follows her up the stairs. Tomoko takes as much stuff as she can and tries to block the door, but alas it was to no avail the man brook the door down. He then walked in and Tomoko backed onto the bed and she shakes in fear of what this man might do. _

_Tomoko shook as the man wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her against the wall. He was holding her very tightly she could barley breath. She wanted to know why this was happening to her. She wanted to no why this day was so horrible. Then through gasped breaths she managed to say something. _

"_why…are….you…doing…this?…why… do…you…want…to… hurt …me?" _

"_I just want to ask you something but you were rude and ran away" the man said releasing Tomoko from his tight grip._

_Tomoko plopped back onto her bed she was breathing heavily and was shacking uncontrollably. She wanted to be any where but here. _

_The man approached her once again his hand in the air. _

**End flash back **

Tomoko did not want to remember any more she was to scared of what happened. She left after her older brother trying to find a coat that would cover her neck along with the bruises on her arms and legs. She did not look well she had bags under her eyes similar to Sasuke. She was up all night.

**---------------------------------------at school home economics-----------------------------------------------**

The children filed into home economics. The teacher is Deidara. When the finale bell rings most of the kids are in class. Tomoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Garra, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Temari.

Deidara stood up and looked around the class then said "today I will announce a project it will be a 4 week project"

The whole class sighed except Sasuke and Tomoko who just stayed quiet.

"I will be pairing you up, and you will pretend to be married. Also I will assign you each an apartments in a local apartment complex. And you will live together for the next 4 weeks. Also you will have to spend all your time with them after 2 weeks I will introduce another part of the project.

Most of the class sighed once again and the looked at Deidara and Naruto exclaimed. "who are our partners"

"uhhh yes I was getting to that all of you when I tell you your partners please sit with them.

First Tomoko and Sasuke"

They looked at each other and sighed a sign of fear struck Tomoko's face. She walked over and sat next to him reluctantly.

"next Hinata and Naruto"

"thank god" Naruto said to himself as he and Hinata were already sitting next to each other.

"next Sakura and Garra"

They agreed and sat next to each other.

"the final groups are Neji and TenTen then Shikamaru and Ino. And finally Temari and. Kiba. (**(umm I know nothing initially interesting about the groups except Sasuke's but you will see hehe it will be in later chapters))**

When Deidara left temporarily Sasuke pounded his fist on the desk turning away from Tomoko. Every on is restively happy with there groups. Not that they want to be doing this crappy project, but at least it will be with some one you like. The only two officially dating is Hinata and Naruto and Garra and Sakura.

Naruto walks over to Sasuke and grabs his arm and drags him to one on the corners of the room **((not an EMO Corner)) **.

"Sasuke what's up?"

"what do you mean Idiot" Sasuke said his face still filled with anger and sadness.

"why are you acting more down then normal this is not like you Sasuke" Naruto said sounding a little worried.

"I am not telling you Naruto"

"I will show you what happened during my gay ass detention."

Sasuke's eyes lit up a bit wondering what happened. "okay okay fine, Tomoko…..well I well asked her out and she screamed she hated me and never wanted to speak to me again. It happened during my detention to we where in some 5 star restaurant for detention" then Sasuke looked the other way "so what happened to you."

"I see I see don't worry Sasuke something might have happened maybe something will happen during this project thing" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and insisted about what happened during his detention.

"well we all had to get well…….. A piercing and a well Tattoo" Naruto blushed since it was kind of embarrassing.

"really that's well sort of cool… let me see"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"it will make me feel better"

"fine" Naruto said moving the small amount of hair that was in front of his piercing at first then said. "happy"

"now the tattoo"

"fine Sasuke just don't go telling every one"

"okay I won't"

Naruto sighed again taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeve slowly it was still sore. It was a heart with Hinata's name under it. It was a medium sized tattoo and the color it was a red heart with Hinata's name under it in black. There was an I above the heart.

I 3 HINATA ((except up and down))

Sasuke tried not to laugh about it and then said. "are those teachers on crack or something."

"I know seriously who makes people get a tattoo for detention. They brought you 2 on some sort of date. And I heard from Hinata who heard from Neji that Neji and TenTen had to work in the kitchen of the same restaurant."

Sasuke nodded and they walked back to there seats.

Deidara walked back in and then said "okay every one here are your keys directions and room numbers" he throws each group a key and the directions to the apartments.

The room numbers are.

Sakura and Garra-------303

Tomoko and Sasuke----304

Hinata and Naruto------305

TenTen and Neji--------306

Temari and Kiba---------307

Ino and Shikamaru------308

They nodded and the class was over.

**------------------------------------------------------lunch-----------------------------------------------------------**

hinata and naruto walked to there useully table and sat down. they waited for the rest of the group if any would come and sit down.

"hey hinata how has school been today?" naruto asked

"fine i am just kind of happy to be able to spend time with you out of school, becuase of this progect. not like my father can stop it." hinata said happily.

"yeah that is true, but knowing him he will find something." naruto said partially jokeing.

"i hope he dosen't"

As they where talking Garra, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke arrived. they sat down and put the food down and they looked at each other and then they all looked at Shikamaru.

"what is it" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Sakura smiled and then said "arn't you excited about the progect"

Shikamaru looked at them as if she where asking a hard. after he thought about it for a few minutes he finally say "it is going to be troublesome" then a look of fear struck his face as he turned to Ino, his partner in this project.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT is it Ino" he asked hesitantly.

"Your saying it is going to be troublesome living with me for 4 Weeks"

"N-N-N-N- No i did not say that where did you hear that" shikamaru said trying to get out the mess he had just made for himself.

Ino just sighed and looked away. what trouble has Shikamaru gotten himself into now. The whole group laughed except Ino and Shikamaru and then the next group they turned to was Garra and Sakura then Ino asked her.

"hey Sakura are you going to have fun living with Garra for basically a month."

"yeah it should be fun" sakura said sounding quite hyper. most of the group still did not know they where dating they have been keeping it secret form them. the only people who know are Hinata and Naruto.

Garra smiled slightly at at Sakura a bit and tried his best to hide it from the group. sakura smiled back happily.

"HM we know Hinata and Naruto are happy to be together lets see Neji and TenTen" Sakura smiled and looked toward them.

Neji was sitting quietly but you could see a clear face of happiness on TenTen's Face. well the girls could tell but like they always where the guys where oblivious to all of this. "i guess it would be fine" Neji said

"it will be fun" TenTen exclaimed loudly.

"it is going to be noisy" neji said after TenTen said that.

"maybe" TenTen continued to talk loud.

"definitly" Neji said

they all looked at the too and giggled knowing they where going to argue allot. they just figured it would be funny. they laughed again. soon after this lunch period ended and they went to there next class. Temari was happy no one asked her what she thought of living with Kiba. little did the group know was that Itachi planed all these groups out and gave Deidara the idea to do this progect. why waas itachi doing all this?

during the day Hinata only showed Naruto his after he showed her his. Hers was very similar to Naruto's it was a Pink heart with the I and his first name.

I 3 NARUTO

And Taiki's is a dragon by far the largest. It was on his upper leg and it is Blue and green. The feet where highlighted in Purple. It was very beautiful. The project would officially start this weekend and they would have to move in on Saturday. The rest of the day Sasuke ignored Tomoko and Tomoko did the same.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry I ended abruptly.**

**I am putting it up before school today so you people can read it.**

**I will update soon.**

**Please Review.**

**Sorry for the crappy tattoos.**

**This school is defiantly not normal.**

**I wonder how this whole project thing will go.**

**But I really want to know what Hiashi will do so I can't wait.**

**Hiashi will interfere in the next chapter.**

**But he can not interfere with a school project so what will he do?**

**Why is Itachi doing all of this?**

**Why did he have Tomoko and Sasuke get together durring that detention only to break them up?**

**What is his ultiment plan? **

**What will hiashi's reaction be when he finds out about the whole progect thing?**

**I hope thuis chapter was not to short for you. tthe next one should be long it will be when they move in togeter so it should be good. **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**So review and well what ever else if you have ideas please share them.**


	20. telling father

**Hey peoples I hope you liked the last chapter. Also I do not know how long the story will be it might be many chapters because I have allot of ideas. And after I finish this one I am going to skip two years in my next fanfic to when they are seniors in high school and are going to graduate hehe. So even after this story you have another one to look forward to if you like it hehe. Then after that one I might do a collage one idk. Well here ya go. I was planning to make this the one where they moved in but it got a little over board with her telling her father about the actually moving in thing. I hope you where not well waiting intently for this chapter to have them moving in. well I hope you like. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------prolog--------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter begins when Hinata finally tells Hiashi that she has to move in with Naruto. It is the Friday before. After she tells him he has a weird fantasy. This is the chapter leading up to moving in. the next chapter will be Naruto and Hinata's moving in along with TenTen and Neji. This chapter will also include the morning of the moving but nothing more, maybe. **

**-----------------------------------------------Telling Father--------------------------------------------------------- **

Hinata awoke Friday morning it was 5:30 AM she then took in a breath of air and stood up. She slowly walked outside into the early winter morning wearing only her pajamas. She stuck her head out as she yawned and she felt the cool winter air on her face. "Winter is so nice" she said. Winter was her second favorite month, her favorite month was spring. But winter she found just as beautiful as the spring. She loved the snow. She loved to look at it she loved the way it glistened under the morning sun. "No snow again today" Hinata said. She was a bit depressed when she seen there was no snow. It had not snowed once this winter she found it depressing. Hinata new today was going to be tuff, so she stayed outside for a good 30 minutes. Until around 6:00AM. She stayed until she was getting a bit cold, she sighed as she walked back into her room. Soon after she got dressed and walked down stairs for breakfast, her father was not home this morning he was away on business and would be back today after school. Luckily for Hinata Neji promised he would wait to tell Hiashi about the project until she told him.

Hinata procrastinated the whole week to tell him, she did anything possible to avoid him Neji came over and they ate breakfast together. Hinata like she always did waited for Naruto and Neji her and Naruto walked to school. She did not talk much all day in school she was too busy thinking about other thing.

Like how she was going to tell her father?

What was her father reaction going be?

When school was over Hinata went home with Neji. Before leaving school she told Naruto "Naruto I am going to walk home with Neji today you know why" Naruto nodded and the two left the school. When they got to the Hyuuga compound Hinata gulped and walked in followed by Neji. They then slipped off their shoes and entered the main house they then went to Hiashi's office and sit down waiting for him.

That was when Hinata looked at Neji with pleading eyes wanting some comfort as she said "Neji how do you think father will react."

Neji was horrible at comforting people but he was going to try. Then he said in a kind sweet tone unlike his normal somewhat rough one. He said "He will probably be very mad and through some sort of tantrum."

Neji then thinking he did well with helping her he nodded in approval at what he just said. He looked a bit off as he did this it caused Hinata to laugh.

"what?" Neji asked sounding a bit surprised.

Hinata then said between laughs "you…baka…that….did…not…help."

Neji rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. But little did Hinata or Neji know it had actually allowed her to relax a bit.

Soon after the incident Hiashi entered the room. His black hair in a pony tail and when he looked at Hinata or Neji, Hiashi's Gray eyes seemed to burrow a hole deep inside them. The wrinkles on his forehead crunched up. Hiashi was not in a good mood.

Hiashi sat down at his desk and said in some what of a harsh tone. "what did you both want to tell me today!!"

Hinata sighed and then began "well you see……"

"WHAT!!" HIASHI DAMANED

"well…..I"

"WHAT" Hiashi demanded again

"well…..I…..got….to-"

She was then interrupted by her father once again demanding "WHAT IS IT"

Then Hinata said quickly and sounding very frustrated "I have a project with Naruto and we got to live together for a month and Neji has to live with TenTen for a month and there is nothing you can do about it, it starts tomorrow" with that Hinata stood and left the room not waiting for his reaction. She was soon followed by Neji who bowed respectively to Hiashi and he was shocked but how Hinata told her father off.

Neji went to his room knowing Hinata was pissed off and Hinata went to her own room and she was pissed off she pounded her feverishly until she heard the door creak open. It was Hanabi. Hanabi quietly walked in, she never seen her sister act like this before. She had heard the whole conversation with Hiashi and she walked over to Hinata who had now stopped pounding the bed.

"Hinata-Chan" Hanabi said quietly while walking over to her.

"Hi Hanabi" Hinata said to her.

"Sister why are you mad with father" Hanabi asked unaware of the marriage he was planning.

"Father wants me to marry Neji and when I was telling him about the project he got me mad so I yelled" Hinata said quietly but somehow with a forceful tone.

"Wait your saying father wants you to marry Neji that is disgusting" Hanabi said to her older sister.

"Yeah I know I just wish father would figure that out he is becoming a nuisance in my life I wish he would just leave me be"

"I hope he never tries anything like that with me when I am older" Hanabi said.

"yeah me two" Hinata said agreeing with her little sister.

Hinata then patted the seat next to her inviting her little sister to come and sit next to her. For awhile they sat there and talked.

"hey Hanabi here is the address I will be staying at I am not coming home anytime during this project so if you need me come and get me okay"

Hanabi nodded and took the address and pocketed it. "okay sister I understand why you would not want to come home."

They both skipped dinner and they talked for awhile. Hanabi ended up falling asleep in Hinata's bed. Hinata did not want to disturb her so she changed her younger sister who was still asleep into her pajama's and Hinata changed into hers as well. Hanabi was a heavy sleeper and did not wake to most movements. Hinata's bed is a Queen sized bed and she let Hanabi sleep on the right side and Hinata fell asleep on the left.

Hinata only let Hanabi stay because she knew she might not be able to see her for awhile. The fact she told Hanabi she was not coming home during the project was true, but she did not know how long after that she would be gone. If she and the rest could not make a plan to get her out of the wedding Hinata planed to live in that apartment until her father gave on his crazy ideas. She loved her father and her younger sister, and she did not want to leave, but if she had to she would with out giving it a second thought. Hinata peered out into the night sky. It was pitch black like it was on summer nights not like it would be on a normal winter night. She sighed and said to her self. "looks like it won't snow again tonight- I wish it would snow maybe if it snowed I would think it would all be okay" with that she fell asleep with the faint hope it would snow. It was a very, very faint hope.

**-------------------------------------------------------meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------- **

Hiashi after seeing Hinata and Neji run off. He threw a fit immediately after, he was acting like he was a toddler. Hiashi threw things all over his office. He broke vases. He also broke a book shelves along with the desk and even more. By the time he was done the only thing left standing was a chair. He finally sat on the chair and he sighed deeply thinking.

_**----------Inside Hiashi's messed up mind------------**_

_I can't let my innocent daughter spend a month alone with-with-with Naruto. It pained him to think about it he imagined all the things he could do alone with her. He wanted her to marry Neji so he could always keep a close eye on him. Then he had a fantasies about the day of the wedding that he so desperately wanted to happen. _

_**-fantasy- **_

_It was the day of Hinata's wedding she was wearing her mothers wedding dress. It was the same dress her mother wore on her wedding day, the one with Hiashi. Hiashi walked to his nervous daughter._

"_hello Hinata you look beautiful today"_

"_R-R-R-really" Hinata said blushing _

"_you look just like your mother in that dress" _

_Hinata blushed and simply said "thank you-father" _

"_ready Hinata" Hiashi said putting his arm out for his daughter. _

_Hinata nodded and took her fathers arm and was led down the aisle. _

_It was an outdoor wedding it was spring and flowers bloomed everywhere. It was a beautiful sight. In Hiashi's fantasy Hinata wanted to marry Neji so Hinata was happy yet nervous. _

_When they got to the alter Hiashi gave his daughter away and the priest began the ceremony Neji was dressed in a black tuxedo and looked very hansom. _

_Then the priest said "we are all gathered her to day to wed Hinata hyuuga and Neji hyuuga , blaaa blaa blaa Neji do you take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife."_

" _I DO" Neji said _

"_now Hinata hyuuga do you take Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband" _

"_I DO" Hinata said. _

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest finished _

_Neji then leaned in and Neji's lips pressed firmly onto Hinata's and they kissed._

_**-end of Hiashi's fantasy- **_

**-----------------------------------------------back to the real world-----------------------------------------------**

"That it I have to stop it and I have a plan as well" Hiashi said as he sat their talking to himself and laughed as well. And he then fell asleep happy about his sick fantasy. Hiashi now has a plan but will it succeed or fail. Will love prevail or will Evil Hiashi's ideas win over.

**---------------------------------------------morning of the move---------------------------------------------------**

Hinata waited outside by the moving truck that Deidara had sent to pick up some of her things, not that she had much in the way of stuff she wanted to bring. Neji was standing next to her the movers inside the house getting a few things from each of their rooms. While Hinata was waiting she was startled when Naruto suddenly hoped out of the truck and onto Hinata. She hugged her gently and smiled.

"HI HINATA-CHAN" Naruto said a bit loudly as he was hugging Hinata.

" H-H-H-Hi Naruto-Kun" she said still a bit shocked.

"the truck came to my place to get the things I needed first and I hitched a ride on the truck so here I am"

"I see I am glad to see you" Hinata said happily.

"glad to see you too Hinata-Chan"

Naruto smiled. He did not bring much just his computer and desk, a few suitcases full of his clothes and a few large boxes.

Hinata looked about as she spotted her father behind a tree he did not see Hinata look at him so he was unaware she seen him. Then she hatched a little plan and she turned back to Naruto and smiled.

" Naruto-Kun when we get back to the apartment lets" wink "have some fun"

Naruto was surprised at first by what she said and then he noticed Hiashi out of the corner of his eyes. Then he seemed to catch onto what Hinata was planning then he replied.

"yes lets have lots and lots of fun"

Hinata nodded accordingly and Naruto took Hinata's face gently in his hands. He leaned her face closer to his. Then there lips connected in a deep passionate kiss that almost fooled Neji, but luckily Neji had noticed Hiashi as well so he did not worry. Meanwhile when Hiashi saw them kiss his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

After the movers put Neji and Hinata's things in the truck Hinata, Neji and Naruto hopped in a hitched a ride only to find TenTen was also there. The truck then headed for the apartments and Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and TenTen talked for the whole ride. The apartments where quite a ways away from the Hyuuga estate. Little did they know even though Hinata, Naruto and Neji expected Hiashi followed behind waiting to begin his little plan.

"hey Hinata you think he will try anything" Naruto said

"DEFINITELY" Hinata and Neji spat out at the same time. They where positive he was going to attempt something what they had no clue.

"her guys remember how they told us that we did not need to bring beds" TenTen said.

The group nodded and looked at her.

"there probably going to make us share beds" TenTen shuddered slightly.

"yeah they probably will that will make Hinata's dad even madder" Naruto laughed a little.

"that's for sure" Hinata also laughed. They both seemed fine with sharing a bed. So they did not care.

Neji also laughed TenTen was the only one who seemed a little freaked by it. Not that she would mind sharing a bed with Neji but still they where only 15. It just did not seem right. Well they would not know until they arrived.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My o my sorry for the cliffy. so don't hurt me hides**

**I wrote this whole story during school but o well lolz i typed it at home took me 2 days to write.**

**I hope you liked it and please review. **

**Next chapter might take a bit of time it will have allot of detail. So it will probably be long.**

**It depends on how much I can get done during my study/ resource period in school so. **

**Any way onto the questions I always ask at the end. Ahem. **

**What is Hiashi's little plan? **

**Why is he having odd Fantasies about Hinata and Neji's wedding? **

**Will he prevail or will he fail? **

**What is in Naruto's boxes? **

**Why would Hinata and Naruto be comfortable sharing the same bed?**

**((no it is not what you think)) **

**Why can't I think of any more questions? **

**Why won't more people review? Just kidding so please review. I am thankful for every one and highly appreciate it. **

**oh and please check out my other story and tell me if it sounds like a good idea in a review on that story. **

**So REVIEW and make me happy lolz **


	21. moving in

**I am in a pissed mood when I started righting this but ya. I hope you like. And sorry for delay I updated my other story**

**--------------------------------------------------------Prolog--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well here is the next chapter. This will answer most questions I asked in the last chapter. In this chapter they will move in. will they have one bed or two? They are supposed to be married after all. Well that will be reviled. Along with the gay plan I made up for Hiashi. What has Shikamaru caused what will Ino do to him? Will she make his life living hell? What about Garra and Sakura will they make out okay together. How about Tomoko and Sasuke? Can Tomoko ignore her feelings for Sasuke? Will Sasuke make an EMO corner and stay there? Will I ever start this chapter?**

**-------------------------------------------------------in the truck---------------------------------------------------------------**

"so…….! What would you do if you had to share a bed with Naruto?" TenTen questioned Hinata.

"nothing really. Not like he would try anything. RIGHT NARUTO" Hinata said gesturing to Naruto with a slight glare.

Naruto nods in agreement "that is right I would not try anything with Hinata"

"plus we have shared a bed before" Hinata said to TenTen.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Neji said getting the wrong idea.

"not that Neji you have a perverted mind we just laid next to each other when I was not feeling well" Hinata looked at TenTen and giggled a little.

Neji sighs a sigh of relief and he looks at the wall of the truck.

TenTen just sighed then Hinata whispered to her "don't worry Neji would not try any thing. He is Neji after all" TenTen then smiled at Hinata.

"hey Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said looking over at Naruto.

"yes" Naruto said looking over at Hinata

"what do you have in your boxes" Hinata asked pointing to his boxes

" N-N-N-Nothing much"

"come on Naru-kun tell me Pleassssssssse" Hinata said as Naruto blushed at his little nick name.

"I-I-I-I'll Tell you later Hinata-Chan"

"okay, fine" Hinata replied smiling.

Naruto smiled slightly and sighed in relief. He was happy she said he could tell her later. It was not that he did not want to tell Hinata but he did not want to say what was in it in front of Neji.

"Hinata-Chan what is in your boxes?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata smiled "well". she slowly walked over to the one when the truck slowed down to a stop. She opened it up and took out a stuffed animal. It was a large orange fox. Her father had given it to her when she was young. She hugged it tightly and smiled.

"that's so cute" TenTen said to Hinata Neji shrugged and Naruto looked at it and smiled.

they heard a voice coming from out side the truck. "HEY YOU GUYS IN THEIR"

They looked towered the door of the truck and opened it and there they found the Sakura standing there. They where at the apartments and Hinata put her Stuffed animal in the box and hops out. She then walked over to Sakura and says. "hi Sakura"

"hi Hinata you guys took awhile we could not go in till everyone got here it was Deidara's orders." Sakura smiled after saying it.

"sorry Sakura we had to bug my father a little" Hinata whispered to her. Hinata then pointed to a small car that is waiting around the corner it was he father.

Then Sakura whispered back to her "I see I am guessing he had some messed up plan"

"probably" Hinata whispered

After awhile they all went up to the 300th floor were all there rooms where and waited for Deidara. Every one was together talking except Sasuke and Tomoko they where on opposite sides of the hall way. When Deidara came up. Deidara then said "every on to your door". every one complied and went to there doors. "now on the count of 3 open them" ever one nodded wondering if they where moving in or on a game show. "1" "2" "3" every one then opened there doors.

The rooms where completely furnished. All the apartments where the same. The apartments where pretty big they had 4 rooms. I room was the bathroom it had towels a tub/shower, toilet **((obviously)) **the bath room was a medium size. The second room was the kitchen. It had a dishwasher, sink, counters, a small table, refrigerator, stove, microwave. The microwave was locate above the stove. The people where told to bring there own small appliances like toasters and coffee pots. In the bottom cupboards where pots and pans. The third room was the living room. There was a couch, love seat, And a television set. Also there was a fireplace in the corner and a closet near the entrance. The living room was a pretty large size and looked a bit empty. But once again they where told to bring anything extra like lamps or end tables. The bedroom was the second largest room, like most of them expected there was on bed it was a king sized bed. There was an end table on each side of the bed with a lamp on each. There was one closet in the bed room it had a full length mirror on the closet door. There was a also burro.

They all walked into there apartments and explored a little. Then Deidara called them back out of the apartments.

"okay every one here is your money for the first week." Deidara said handing each pair 500 dollars it was not real money mind you. It was larger size with with the words on it. "Yondaime High school home economics project"

Also on the back it said. "send to Yondaime high school for proper payment" there was a water mark on it. Then he handed them a list of stores that excepted the money. They where each given bus routs, bus passes for school and a city bus and directions to certain stores.

"okay every one get settled" Deidara said after explaining the money telling them they needed to buy food and any other things they needed.

Every one said okay and they started to get settled.

**((I will go threw each team except a couple that should be obvious you will see like Kiba and Temari not doing them too much lolz and some will be short))**

**---------------------------------------------------Shikamaru and Ino--------------------------------------------------------**

From the second they got into the apartment there where major problems. The moves put the furniture they brought into the living room and then they left leaving the rest to them. That is where there problems began.

"SHIKAMARU CAN YOU MOVE THIS DESK FOR ME" Ino yelled from the other room.

Shikamaru just ignored her and sat on the couch, hoping she would just go away.

"SHIKAMARU" she persisted.

"fine fine I am coming" Shikamaru said as he slowly stood up and pushed the desk to where Ino specified. Then he sat down.

"Shikamaru can you put this on the top shelf for me?"

"ugh" was all he said as he got up and walked to the bathroom and put the stuff up for her. Then sat back down and fell asleep for 10 minutes.

"SHIKAMARU HELP ME MAKE THE BED"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

But Ino once again persisted about it and ended up giving in. by the time they where done Ino barley lifted a finger and looked very tired. Shikamaru had done most of it and he was very annoyed.

"troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"what did you say" Ino said looking over at Shikamaru.

"nothing" Shikamaru said.

"did not sound like nothing to me" Ino said glaring at him.

"what ever" Shikamaru said then said to himself under his breath "annoying".

That's it Shikamaru just made his own grave. Ino heard everything he said. She was now plotting his demise. They argued for some time after that. Eventually Shikamaru opted to sleep on the couch and Ino stay in the bed. For tonight at least. Shikamaru was scared of Ino today and Ino gladly complied with his request. They both fell asleep not eating anything. They could not eat anything there was no food.

**-------------------------------------------------Tomoko and Sasuke-------------------------------------------------- **

Tomoko and Sasuke have not said a word to each other since the incident at the restaurant. They really did not want to be around each other but they had no choice that was how things had turned out, and neither of them could afford to fail a class. They just ignored each other the whole time.

Tomoko brought in the small appliances into the kitchen. She put up a toaster, coffeepot and a few other appliances.

Sasuke went straight into the bed room and went to the corner of the room. He hung up a sign labeled EMO corner. Then he hung a light above it when turned on lit the small area a dark purple. Then he made the bed and straightened out the bathroom. Then Tomoko ran into a problem she had to talk to Sasuke.

"uhhh Sasuke" Tomoko whispered from outside the bathroom.

Sasuke was shocked from the sudden conversation. Then he said. "Y-Yeah"

"can you move something for me into the bedroom" she said still talking quietly.

"S-S-S-sure" Sasuke said walking into the living room and moves Tomoko's vanity and desk into the bedroom.

"that it" Sasuke says.

"Y-yeah thank you"

"no prob….." Sasuke said

Tomoko nods and walks into the room and set up the vanity and the computer she also goes into the kitchen and puts away some dishes and forks that where on the counter. They both put there clothes away in the burro and closet. They did not talk the rest of the night. They slept in the same bed Sasuke made sure he was close to the edge.

**--------------------------------------------------Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto-------------------------------------------------**

Well every thing was going fine in both rooms. They guys helped the girls and the girls put away the smaller things. Until they noticed certain things where being misplaced. Hinata's things where ending up in Neji and TenTen's apartment, and TenTen's things where Ending up in Naruto and Hinata's room. They had no clue what was going on. Well Hinata did. And she walked up to Naruto.

She whispers to Naruto "Naruto my father is probably doing this"

"wow your father is annoying"

"you got that right:"

"Naruto can you go get TenTen and Neji?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"sure" Naruto whispered back going to get TenTen and Neji.

While Naruto was gone Hinata shut all the curtains and made sure there was no way her father could hear. Then when Naruto got back with TenTen and Neji she locked the door then went into the bedroom. Hinata before talking made sure there was no way for him to hear then they sat in a circle and planed out how to catch him. After 10 minutes they nodded and got up and set the plan into action.

TenTen hung a net they happened to have above the door and then they started there plan the net was hung so when the door was open from the outside it would drop and trap them. After they straighten everything out…… again they start.

"hey TenTen how about me you and the guys go for a walk" Hinata said to TenTen.

"sure Hinata why not Hey Neji Naruto lets go for a walk it was Hinata's idea" TenTen said

Both guys came out of the room and Naruto said "okay guys lets go" Neji just shrugged nodding his head. With that they left the apartment and purposefully left the door unlocked.

When they where out of sight that is when Hiashi took action. He then thought to himself. _I am lucky they are all leaving and I can do what I wish while they our gone. This is awesome and the doors are unlocked to. Double lucky._

Then Hiashi jumped from the roof where he was hiding and slowly opened the door, then the Net fell on him and trapping him. Then his thoughts changed.

_Stupid, Stupid me I should have figured they would do this it is my daughter and nephew after all. I am so stupid. They are going to kill me. Dammit I need to get out of this thing. When he tries to get out of the net a knife flies at him barely missing him. What the fuck are they trying to kill me. _

Hiashi then sat down and gave up. Knowing if he moved then he would probably get a knife in his arm or head or foot or chest. After 10 minutes pass Hinata returns. She told the rest of the group to wait outside.

"Hinata?" is all her father said as she walked in.

Hinata had a glare on her face when she walked in and she tried to remain calm and then she said threw clenched teeth "father… why… are… you… here"

"well…. I am going to stop this project"

Hinata gets madder but tries to keep her composer "father…you…can't stop a school project"

"but-" Hiashi said being interrupted by a pissed off Hinata.

"FATHER LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET AWAY FROM HERE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU THIS WHOLE MONTH I WANT TO BE ALONE NOW GO. I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE" Hinata was yelling this

"Hinata-" Hiashi was going to say something but once again cut off by Hinata who was still mad.

"GET OUT NOW FATHER. I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU. YOU DISGUST ME. SO LEAVE" Hinata said screaming no one has heard her scream like this before.

Outside the room the other three listened and then Naruto said to Neji.

"Neji is she like this allot"

Neji nodded no "she is never like this" he said with a shocked look on his face from Hinata's yelling.

"Neji? Remind me never to get her mad"

"only if you remind me"

"deal" they both say to each other.

TenTen is not shocked by this she knows how loud Hinata can get.

After about Ten minutes of Hinata yelling at Hiashi, Hiashi walked out of the apartment his head down. "by-" Hiashi was going to say goodbye but he was interrupted by an angry Hinata. "GO NOW I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE NOW GO". Hiashi complied and left. He went to his car and drove back to the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata went and sat down on the foot of the bed and sighed.

TenTen and Neji snuck off to there apartment to avoid an angry Hinata. Leaving Naruto there by himself to deal with Hinata.

Naruto cautiously walked over to her and all he said was "Hinata-Chan"

"yeah Naru-Kun" Hinata said in her normal tone.

"just making sure you where back to normal" Naruto says.

"I am fine now"

"that's good"

"sooo Naru-Kun what in your box" Hinata asks curiously.

"okay, okay I will show you no telling anyone though expectably Neji"

"okay I won't tell anyone" Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and took out a large blue blanket and a stuffed whale. Hinata smiles at it and then Naruto said. "my father gave me these when I was a baby and I take them when I go away for awhile. I can't sleep with out them" Naruto blushes slightly.

Hinata smiles and then says "that is so sweet also I can see why you did not want to take it out in front of Neji"

Naruto smiled and they finished straitening things out. And went to bed and cuddled up.

When Hiashi got home he cried in his bed and went to sleep.

Sakura and Garra's setting up went with out a problem. Same with Temari and Kiba. Then they all went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awww Hiashi cried. **

**Sorry I did not do a thing for Sakura and Garra I was trying to get it out.**

**Hinata made Hiashi cried. Lolz **

**Naruto likes blankets yay. **

**Anyway onto my questions. **

**What will the future weeks unveil? **

**Will they go shopping for food tomorrow? **

**Of course? **

**What will happen at the market? **

**What problems will the group encounter?**

**Will Ino kill the lazy Shikamaru?**

**Should shikamaru kept his mouth shut?**

**I will update when iu can I am doing both stories now so tomorrow I will do my other story so every other day this one will be updated. **

**Please review. And give me some ideas for the market. **

**Check out my other story too hehe. **

**And of course review. Lolz **


	22. super market disaster

**Well chapter 22 is coming your way. Oh and if you had not noticed in the prologs I recap and I give hints for next chapter. You do not have to read it to understand chapter so ya read on hehe. This one might be a little short but it should be funny. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------prolog---------------------------------------------------------------**

**My o my, last chapter they moved in. Hinata screamed at her father making him cry. They had caught him in a net they just happened to have. Why they had a net? Well they just did. HMPF. Naruto has a blanket yay. This chapter will have the boys going to the supermarket. Will the market be left in tacked. Or will it be completely destroyed? What problems will it cause? The guys have never been to a super market before. Wow that is weird. It is a market called "SHAWS" it is a super market around here so ya know.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------7A.M--------------------------------------------------------------**

This is when the group awoke. Hinata and the rest of the girls informed the guys they would be taking a trip to the supermarket. Theses where there reactions.

Naruto: "cool……what is a supermarket"

Sasuke: "… okay"

Kiba: "allrighty"

Shikamaru: "troublesome"

Neji: "okay I…… guess"

Garra: nods his head vigorously "all right"

The guys have not been to a supermarket for some reason or another and theses where there reasons.

Naruto always ate at the ramen shop or ordered out.

Sasuke had the food delivered from the market for him.

Kiba's sisters bought all the food while Kiba stayed home.

Shikamaru was asked by his mother but always sat home on his lazy but.

Neji always was fed by Hiashi and had no reason to go to the market.

Garra was not trusted by his sisters to go. So she did all the shopping.

At 8A.M they all met out side. Hinata and Naruto where talking as they walked out.

"okay! So a supermarket is a place where you get food. And then you bring the food home and you put it in a microwave oven or refrigerator." Naruto said to Hinata.

"yup Naruto exactly. Hinata said back to him.

Naruto nodded happily as he finally understood what a market was. When they reached the rest of the group they began to talk.

"okay do all you boys have the shopping lists" Sakura said

All the guys answered back "yes"

"good, now do you guys have all the money" TenTen asked.

Again they all say "Yes"

They felt like they where on some quiz show thing.

"are you all mad we are making you do the food shopping while we stay home and do….well other stuff" Hinata asked.

"YES" they all say loudly.

"okay then now go one time to leave shoo shoo" Temrie said

They all mumbled to them selves and walked to the Market. While walking the girls waved bye to them and then they went into the apartments and talked. On the way to the supermarket the guys talked amongst themselves.

"so have any of you been to a super market." Naruto asked expecting them to laugh.

They all then replied "no"

Naruto was the one to laugh then he said between a laugh "where screwed"

Sasuke nodded agreeing with the blond knuckle headed idiot. The rest of the group just shrugged knowing it was true when they reached the market the sign read "Shaws". it was a largest market around. When they walked into the market they looked like a group of fish out of water. They all grabbed a shopping cart. Then Naruto says, "lets have a race to see who can get all of the items on their list." Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded. Then the rest of the group smiled agreeing to it.

"Okay on the count of three" Naruto said as they lined up at the front of the store. Then Naruto started counting.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"go"

They all took off in opposite directions as the rest of the people looked at them like they where crazy. Naruto headed for the fruits and veggie section. When he got there he read the list and seen 10 oranges when he got there he grabbed 10 orange and all of the others spilled on to the floor. As he ran off to the apples and the same occurred. And also the same with the onions corn potatoes and celery. When he turned the corner and headed to the canned foods he found cans all over the floor jars broken and much, much more. He seen the raven haired boy turn out of the cans. Sasuke headed to the fruits and veggies and he slipped on an orange and he slid into a large stack of cereal boxes. And then he also slid into a worker of the store. Sasuke stood up and ran with his carriage apologizing to him and running off.

Kiba was at the sea food Temari said she wanted 3 lobsters. The man that would give him theme was not there so Kiba being so naive reached behind to grab them when they snapped at him. Then the lobsters where loss they went every where and water followed them the lobsters scudded around the market as Kiba chased them. Kiba fell multiple times and finally got the three lobsters. And continued his shopping.

Garra well Garra was ignoring the list as he went straight for the cookies her grabbed 50 boxes and went to the cakes. When he got to the cakes he got 5 large cakes and put them in the carriage. He also got ice cream and then he looked at the list and got milk and what not and want to the front of the store and paid where he met Shikamaru.

Garra and Shikamaru waited for the rest of the foolish group.

Sasuke went back down the aisle with the cans and slid around on the floor. The next person to meet up with the group was Kiba then Naruto then Sasuke.

They waited almost 2 more hours there was no sign of Neji he had gone missing. The group searched the store and there was not sign of him.

"where is Neji" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Shikamaru said

"we need to find him" Naruto said

"duh!!" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke were covered in random food and liquid. Kiba was covered in water.

"well lets find him" Kiba said

"lets bring the food home first then look" Garra suggested.

"good idea" Shikamaru said

They all agreed and headed home with the food.

**-------------------------------------------------------------Neji-----------------------------------------------------------**

Neji was bond and gagged in a dark room and small muffled screams could be heard from Neji. A mysterious man was standing over the frightened brunet. The man walked closer to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy uhhh backs away in fear of life **

**Who took Neji?**

**who is the mystry man?**

**what is it with me and mystry men? **

**why were the girls so foolish to lets the guys go out on there own to the market?**

**Why did Garra get cake and cookies and ice cream**

**Why did they destroy the market?**

**Are the lobsters still on the lose? **

**Idk anymore please review and wait for the next chapter. **


	23. not chapter

I am restarting this story in the near future i will put something up when i do so, sorry for the inconvenince, if you have any objections just put it in the review i might reconsider.


	24. find Neji

_**Sorry for long wait I have been updating my other story a little more. **_

_**Hope you like this chap. **_

_**What ever else I say lolz**_

_**Oh and I am not going to write prologs much anymore so ya lolz. **_

_**Also I will be updating this story a little more often I am taking a break from my other one for a bit. **_

_**I will keep the story going depending on the reviews for this. **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All the guys arrived home. Except Neji that is. Neji is still trapped in the dark room with the mystery man. The man walked up to Neji and removed the gag and the blindfold. When Neji looked up he seen Hiashi.

"what the fuck do you want, let me go now." Neji demanded when he seen him.

"no, I cannot do that"

"why not now let me go" Neji said starting to thrash about.

"are you going to marry my daughter"

"no"

"then you are staying here goodbye" with that Hiashi leaves. Leaving Neji there by himself tied up and no way out. Neji notices Hiashi left explosives near by and if he moved they would go off. They would also go off if he spoke.

'_Fuck'_ Neji thought to himself. He was trapped and unable to go anywhere.

_**-the others- **_

Hinata was in her apartment with the other girls they where discussing ways Hinata could get out of the wedding when suddenly Naruto came bursting threw the door. Hinata looked at him in shock he was covered in food and was carrying 10 bags in each arm. Hinata thought he and the other guys destroyed the market. She then asked quietly. "Naruto what happened"

"no time to explain, you girls go help the others put away the food HURRY. Then come back here" Naruto said in a panicky vice running to the kitchen.

All the girls watched as Naruto ran to the kitchen with an expression like "he lost it'.

"Well I guess the guys are back and we should help." Sakura said.

"Ya your right." Temari agreed tiredly

"Yup, see ya in a few Hinata" TenTen said standing up.

"Oh great I have to help MR. Lazy pants put the groceries away" Ino complained.

"Ya, Lets go" Tomoko agreed.

"Oh Ino don't complain so much, you know you like him" Hinata teased and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"NO I DON'T" Ino yelled in denial, as she walked out of Hinata's apartment and to her own.

That caused everyone in the room to laugh. They all waved by to Hinata and walked out of her apartment and to there own. Hinata stood up and slowly peeked through the doorway leading to the kitchen. There she seen Naruto running at fast speeds to put the groceries away. She laughed slightly and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to know what was up but knew he would not talk until the other arrived so she stood silent. She started to put the perishable things in the fridge and the freezer. After they where done Naruto ran to the bathroom and washed up then changed grabbing Hinata's hand and ran to the door opening it. There stood the other guys also holding onto there 'wife's' hands and they all ran into Hinata's apartment sitting in a circle on the floor. Then in unison all the girls yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON"

"where is Neji?" TenTen asked after a few moments realizing Neji was not in the apartment she came back to Hinata's place.

"HE is missing" Naruto said bluntly.

"WHAT" Hinata said loudly, she did not want to marry him but still was worried about what happened with him, where was he.

"he disappeared in the market and we did not find him. We brought the food back and then we told you girls" Sasuke said.

"well lets go find him, I bet Hiashi is part of this." Temari said.

"Ya probably" Hinata agreed with Temari and the rest of the group nodded.

"So what will we do when we find them." Naruto asked.

"BEAT MY FATHERS ASS AGAIN" Hinata said coldly.

Every one was a bit shocked to Hinata's outburst. They all suppressed small giggles. "Seriously…" Temari said hesitantly as she looked at the angered Hinata. Hinata nodded and walked out the door, they could have sworn they seen smoke coming from her ears. As she left they laughed slightly then stood up and ran after her, Tomoko, Ino, Garra and Shikamaru stood behind incase he came back, they waited in TenTen and Neji's apartment.

TenTen was keeping pass with a pissed off Hinata, the rest of the group was walking behind them whispering to each other. "He Sasuke, I think TenTen is falling for Neji." Sakura said. "I think your right Sakura" Was Sasuke's surprising reply. Sakura and the rest of the group just nod as they pick up speed, they where headed to the market. They where going there because the guys where waiting at the door and never seen anyone exit that looked like Neji or a suspicious men carrying a moving potatoes sack.

_**NEJI **_

Neji sat in the death trap of a closet, he was trapped and not going any where, any time soon. He looked around moving his head ever so slightly. Then Neji thought _'There has to be a way out of here, and a way in. After all that jerk Hiashi did it.' _Then Neji started to get into an argument with himself.

'_**But he was not tied up was he' **_

'_so that means nothing' _

'_**well how to you plan to get untied with out blowing yourself up' **_

'…………………………'

"_**That's what I thought' **_

'_wait I could…'_

'_**Won't work' **_

'_then how about…'_

'_**that won't work either' **_

'_what about…'_

'_**nope won't work'**_

'_THEN WHAT WILL' _Neji yelled to himself in his head.

'_**don't ask me I am you remember, I am only telling you what won't work'**_

'_oh ya…' _Neji sighed mentally, his brain was completely fried. All he wanted was someone to get him out of there, he wanted something, more like someone. _'TenTen' _He thought to himself his eyes closed. He could not scream his mouth had a gag and he was slowly falling more and more out of it. He was tired after all he just had an argument with himself. Then another argument started.

'_**You like TenTen'**_

'_NO I DON'T'_

'_**yes you do' **_

'_no' _

It continued on and on like that for a long time.

_** - - - - **_

The group arrived at the market and walked in when they did so Hinata turned to the rest of the group. "All right people we are here to find Neji and then beat the hell out of my father" Hinata stormed off looking for Neji, more like her father. Naruto watched as the angered Hinata leave he gave a somewhat loving smile and ran after his love. The rest of the group slowly backed up and ran in different directions. Temari went with Kiba; Sasuke went with Sakura, and TenTen, went by herself. They were all in search of Hyuuga genius. Not that they had any clue where he was.

Hinata and Naruto

Naruto kept a few inches away from the pissed Hinata, Naruto knew it was not smart to go near here when she was in this kind of mood. He thought it was cute though, she was usually shy and quite, but today she was loud and frustrating. It was a change of pace for Naruto, not that he minded much. While Hinata was storming around Naruto walked up behind her and took her by the waist causing her to stop dead in her tracks, "N-Naruto-Kun, what are you doing," Hinata said as Naruto rubbed his head on Hinata's shoulder. "If you keep acting so worried about Neji I might start to get jealous." Naruto said as he tightened his grip around Hinata ever so slightly. "N-Naruto-Kun, I am not that worried about Neji-Nee san, I want to hurt my father if he did this, would you like to help?" Hinata said with anger in her voice, but it had a seductive tint to it as well. Hinata was all serious no kidding around, she had told her father off before, but it did not seem to get through his thick scull. Naruto smiled and nodded as he let go of Hinata's waist and took her hand in his as they started to walk. "Of course I will, he wants to take, Hinata-Chan away from me, and I can't have that now, can I" Naruto said smirking. Hinata nodded and tightened her grip on Naruto's hand. "No one is taking Naruto away from me." Hinata said with a determined tone. Naruto nodded not wanting to get on her bad side any time soon. Naruto truly cared for Hinata, it was like he had known her before, like when they where younger.

"Hinata, did you move away from here when you where really little, like around 5?" Naruto said not turning to Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto, why do you ask?"

"Did you meet a, strange blond boy the day before you moved away?"

"Yes." Hinata said, as she remembered her young crush.

"Did you ever learn this boys, name?" Naruto was asking a barrage of questions and

Hinata did not catch on.

"No, I was taken home before I learned of the boy's name?" Hinata said sadly as she walked behind Naruto now, she must be out of it if she did not realize it.

"Do you want to know his name Hinata?"

"Of course I would love to see him again." Hinata said still looking forward.

Naruto stopped and was now in front of her and he faced her with a small smile and leaned towered her lips and when they where inches away he said softly, "Naruto" After he said this he smashed his lips to hers, just like he did when they first met almost 10 years earlier.

_**-Flash back-**_

_Naruto was sitting all alone on the swing in the park, his head was down and his eyes blank, he was all alone. Another person who was all alone, a 5 year old Hinata walked up to the sulking blond, she tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Hello, are you alone to." Hinata said softly Naruto put his head up sadly and looked at the small girl. She was his age but so much smaller. He nodded sadly before putting his head back down. The young Hyuuga tugged on the depressed blonde's shirt sleeve and smile happily. "Well do you want to play Blondie?"_

_Naruto picked his head up slowly, his eyes wide. "R-R-Really" Naruto said looking at her; he was shocked no one asked him to play, ever. _

_"Yeah, I got to go soon but let's play." Hinata said as he nodded, "Okay" _

_"Yay" With that Naruto and Hinata went to the sand box and began to build a small sand castle. After about an hour of playing with no talking Naruto picked his head up and looked at the girl in front of him. The sun was reflecting off of her face and she looked so… beautiful. Naruto not knowing what was happening leaned forward and smashed there lips together. Naruto pulled away quickly his face was beat red and Hinata's face was exactly the same. Little did either of them no they both had fallen for each other the moment they men, and also they did not know they where being watched by none other then Hyuuga Hiashi. After they broke apart Hiashi showed up behind his daughter and said to the stunned heir. _

"_Time to go home, …"_

"_okay father" The still stunned hyuuga stood up and turned around while saying to a stunned Naruto, "Goodbye, I hope we meet again" With that Hinata began to leave with her father. _

"_Wait what is your name!!!!" Naruto called, after getting over the initial shock, of what he had done. _

"_My name is…………" Hinata's mouth was covered and she and her father disappeared into the after noon fog. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto just broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment and she smiled, a bit shocked but still she smiled, "Really, Naruto-Kun" Naruto nodded slowly, Hinata then glomped him, "The only doubt I had about 'us' was the boy I met so many years ago, and Neji of course, but now know I love you for sure" Hinata hugs Naruto tighter. Hinata was a bit distracted from the whole, trying to kill her father thing.

**Taiki**

Taiki was working as a security guard, in the same market Neji was trapped in. He was watching the security cameras and noticed someone tied up in a, closet with explosives around him. Taiki looked at the exlosives and found they would be disabled by water. He sighed as he stood up and headed out of the security room. On the way there he bumped into a panicked TenTen, literally. TenTen fell to the floor do to the sudden collision. Taiki put his hand out and said, "Are you okay, TenTen"

"Yeah" TenTen took Taiki's hand and he helped her up, "Taiki-san, I am looking for Neji"

"I figured follow me." Taiki said as he began to walk.

TenTen followed him not asking any questions, she figured he knew what he was talking about so she followed him. When they reached the closet Neji was being help Taiki pushed a near by switch. Suddenly water started to seep through the crack in the door.

Neji

'_I don't like her'_

'_**You do'**_

'_I don't' _

'_**You do'**_

'_I don't' _

'_**You do'**_

'_I don't' _

As Neji argued with himself, he suddenly felt water rain down on his head and onto the near by explosives. The ropes that bound Neji moments ago seemed to be dissolved by the water. Neji quickly took the gag out and opened the door, there stood TenTen.

Inside Neji's head,

'_**YOU LIKE HER ADMIT IT' **_

"_No, I DON"T……… do I?'_

"_**YOU DO NOW ADMIT IT. TO YOURSELF AND HER"**_

"_FINE. YOU WIN" _

Neji snapped out of his daze and ran up to TenTen and grabbed her and hugged her tightly, still dripping wet. While hugging her he said softly "TenTen….. I like you" TenTen was shocked by his sudden confession "You-you do" TenTen said back to him while he hugged her. "Yea I do, I like you sooooo much. Believe me I have been arguing with my self for hours." TenTen was unsure of what he meant by that but she seemed happy, "Neji…" TenTen said pushing up at arms length. "I… Like you to" TenTen leaned forwarded and kissed Neji passionately on the lips.

Neji blushed heavily as she broke the kiss, she to was blushing. In the back round they could here very familiar voices giving them, "AWWWWWW's" Neji and TenTen turned to see an overly happy Hinata and Naruto, emotionless Sasuke, Sakura, Temari and Kiba. "S-sorry to interrupt but Neji-NeeSan, who did this." Hinata asked softly.

"Your lunatic father" Neji said getting annoyed just thinking about it.

Hinata laughed, "I thought so, don't worry Neji I will take care of him, and I will get us out of this marriage so we can be happy."

Neji nodded as TenTen took Neji's hand still blushing. "That's right, no one is taking Neji-kun away from me"

After a long and stressful day they headed home, and they all seemed not to notice a certain raven haired man had left. ((Taiki)). When they got home they _**FINALLY**_ ate and went to bed, together. The only people sharing a bed was, TenTen and Neji, Garra, and Sakura, And finally Hinata and Naruto.

**FIN, for now**

**Okay I have decided to keep this story going, IF I get good reviews for this chapter. I know this chapter is a bit suckish but okay… **

**Anyway. Thanks for all your reviews. I will try and update more often if I keep it going. **

**What will happen next Chapter????? **

**I Don't know so if you have any idea's please feel free to share. Now.. Ahem **

**REVIEW**

REVIEW 

OR RISK THE STORY BEING CANCELLED. 

**::sings over and over:: **


	25. Gym part 1

Well this is chapter uhhhh…. 26, anyway when I am done with this story I will make a sequel to when they are seniors so, I don't make this story 50 million chapters. I have allot of ideas I might use in the sequel or a different story in general. So stay tuned more info on this when the story is done.

It was Monday morning and the group had school, there schedules had been changed so they had almost all the same classes with each other. Today was the start of the second semester, and the start of their gym class. They where in health class the first semester and gym the second. They had heard the gym teacher was a bit of a loony tune, after all the school's gym uniform was chosen by him, The school's gym uniform was green spandex with a yellow belt, gray leg and wrist warmers. There was also a hood made of the same material that wrapped around there head, covering there entire head, and neck, leaving only their faces showing, Their gym uniforms were sent to them that morning, their uniforms where all different shades, almost none of their where green.

Naruto- Light blue

Hinata- Light blue

Sasuke- Black

Tomoko- Black

Garra- Red

Sakura- Red

Neji- Dark gray

TenTen- Dark gray

Shikamaru- Green

Ino-Green

Kiba- Light brown

Tamari- Light Brown

If it was not obvious they had the same colors as there, spouse. On the way to school they were all complaining.

"I am seriously considering skipping gym, but I don't want to deal with the detention, the last one nearly killed me." Naruto complained.

"I know what are they thinking look at these things." Sasuke said holding up to black uniform.

"Seriously look at mine, this is so troublesome" Shikamaru complained also.

"GRRRR" Garra said as he continued, "This teacher must be some sort of weirdo, who would where such a hideous thing. GRRRR"

"… … … …" Neji stood silent, he was embarrassed he was going to HAVE to wear, that thing in front of TenTen. All the girls were embarrassed as wellwas the teacher a pervert who wanted to see the girls curves or was he truly serious about this whole, spandex thing. They really hopped this was a bad joke and the teacher would laugh telling them they did not have to wear them.

Hinata jumped onto Naruto's back and said, "Piggy back ride Naruto-Kun, please." Hinata begged as she was now on his back. "Okay, Okay Hinata-Chan, Piggy back ride it is" Naruto began running to school. Sakura followed Hinata's lead and jumped on Garra's back demanding the same. Garra complied following Hinata and Naruto. TenTen had just walked by Neji holding his hand calmly, and contently. Suddenly Neji stopped and leaned over, "Up you go TenTen-Chan, I am not letting you jump on my back so I will let you climb on." TenTen smiled and climbed onto his back even though she thought it looked stupid. Neji ran after the other two couples and caught up with good time. With the other three couples they walked separately. They seemed to not get along much.

Sasuke liked Tomoko very much, but he had been turned down by her before. Sasuke was somewhat discouraged after she said no, but he was not completely out of it, he really liked her, more than he had liked anyone. Sasuke snuck a glance at Tomoko as he turned away; he had barely talked to her much since that night of detention almost 2 weeks ago. Sasuke sighed, softly as they continued to school . Ino still thought Shikamaru was a lazy ass who was a good for nothing. Temari was starting to get a little crush on Kiba, but it was very small. She thought he was a bit dirty but she did not mind to much.

**((time for gym YAY))**

_**Girls changing room. **_

"Hey Hinata how do I put this thing on."

"Don't ask me I did not invent these things." Hinata said replying to Sakura's question.

"But Hinata you all ready have yours on." TenTen wines.

"I have no clue how I got this on I just kind of put it on."

"How these things are ten times two small for us." Tomoko said.

"They stretch allot just step into it here I will help." Hinata walked over to TenTen and held the small thing in front of the nearly unclothed TenTen. TenTen tentatively stepped into the thing. Hinata then pulled it up on her then put the hooded part over her head and tucked her hair behind the cloth. "You can put the bands on right." TenTen nodded sadly, "Yes thank you Hinata." Hinata smiled slightly and nodded, looking at the other helpless girls. She agreed to help them. These gym uniforms had no shoes, they were like footy pajama's with no slip pads. In stead of shoes they wore strap on sandal things. (Like the ninja shoes.)

After they were all dressed, they headed to the main gym, all blushing like mad.

** - - - - - **

**Male changing room. **

Naruto turned to Neji with puppy dog eyes, "Neji-san come on we can deal with another detention, anything but this." Naruto wined.

"Naruto, we can not and will not be able to survive another detention so let me put it on you." Neji said chasing Naruto around the changing room, with Naruto's uniform in hand.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, but tripped, Naruto was in only his boxers, Neji had removed the rest of his clothes already. Neji pounced on top of Naruto and pulled on his outfit.

"There, now finish putting it on." Neji said, throwing the bands, and shoes at him.

Naruto pretended to cry as he got the rest of the outfit on. "Thanks Neji, for ruining my life." He s said overly dramatic.

"Your very welcome." Neji said bowing and rolling his eyes, before he himself got dressed.

Sasuke sat in the corner of the room, his face completely red, he had already changed. Shikamaru thought it was troublesome, but changed anyway. Kiba was much like Naruto and had to be forced, it took Neji some time to catch Kiba, but he two was in the outfit. Garra, now Garra had changed but was hiding in a bathroom stall. After they were all changed, Naruto was forced to drag Garra out of the stall and up to the main gym. He was fighting the whole way.

"Garra give it up, we have to go." Naruto said forcing himself to go up.

"I don't want them to see me like this." Garra said still kicking.

"They are in the same predicament"

"Soooo." Garra complained.

"Shut up." Neji said loudly. They shut up after they heard Neji and they continued on there way, much like the girls all of there faces were beet red. They ended up arriving in front of the girls before they reached the gym. 

Garra hid behind Naruto, Naruto hid behind Neji, and Shikamaru and Kiba hid behind Sasuke.

"What are you doing." Neji demanded to the men behind him. Sasuke asked the same. They all said loudly. "HIDING"

All the girls were standing side by side, blushing like mad. Then they all said together, "Ummmm…."

"Please grab them, they are annoying." Neji demanded his own face still red.

Sakura walked over to Garra and held out her hand. "Come on Garra class is only an hour long." Garra blushed even more, but nodded, taking her hand. "Okay…" With that they stood up and waited.

"Naru-kun, come on be a big boy." Hinata said smiling, "But Hina-Chan." "No buts gets over hear." "fine…" With that Naruto stood up and proceeded to hide behind Hinata.

Eventually they were all out from behind each other and they headed for the gym. They almost fell over in shock at what they seen in front of them, and most of them wanted to run as far away as possible…………….

**---------------Itachi, Taiki, Jiraiya-------------------**

**((I forgot what I made Jiraiya teach, but I changed it so….ya he now teaches Health))**

Jiraiya was exiting his classroom, dragging Taiki behind him and to the principals office. Jiraiya told Taiki to sit outside of the office and Jiraiya went in.

"That kid tried to rape me." Jiraiya said as he walked in.

"What did he do?" Itachi asked.

"We were learning CPR in health class, and he tried to perform it on me."

"Okay send him in…" Itachi said even though it was not that bad. Jiraiya then left and threw Taiki in there. "Take a seat Taiki." Itachi said to Taiki as he walked in.

Taiki leaned forwarded and whispered to Itachi, "Do you know who mine and Tomoko's father is."

"No…. Why."

"He is the superintendent, and if you don't get rid of the, predicament you put my sister, and Sasuke in, you will be out of hear so fast, you won't be able to feel your bum."

"Why should I believe you the superintendent has no kids."

"We are his adopted children, now call them and call off this little thing… or I will tell my father."

"Fine I will call her in hear after their gym class, they need to finish it, I cannot bring them out of there class."

"Good, you are free to do what you want with them, or anyone for that matter, just don't threaten her school life, got it." Taiki glared at the older man.

"Okay, I get it, I will not threaten her anymore…. I would not want to get your father involved." Itachi said looking the other younger more powerful person.

"Good, than I suppose you leave her alone in the way of her school, and personal life, because believe me my father will hear about it. Oh and you can still give her detention and what not, just don't let her know I spoke with out." Taiki smirked and left the office.

"O great why do they have to be his kids, I guess this plan is down the drain, o well I am sure I have other plans I can use." Itachi smirks and leans back in the chair.

Taiki is walking down the hall and he ends up looking into the gym glass, and almost falls to the floor laughing, at the little group of freshmen. Luckily since he was a senior he had all his gym credits since he did extra gym time in his last school. "Wow….. I am….. Glade I am not them." He continued down the hall and sighs then his phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello…."

"Hello…. Son…." the man on the other line says.

"OH hey dad what is it you need, it is the middle of the school day."

"Just wanted to make sure everything is going according to plan, you made sure he knows I am the superintendent correct."

"Correct, I made sure he does not mess with me or my sister."

"Good now the next step can come into play, next week, things will get interesting." The man on the other line laughs hanging up the phone.

Taiki smiled, "If he only knew how 'fun' it is going to get." Taiki laughed, he knew more about his father, and about who is real family was, and it was very interesting in deed. "Gee 'Dad' you really should do some research on the people you adopt and have fulfill your plans, I will not interfere but I know a few people who well." Taiki said to himself as he continued down the hall.

** - - - **

"Well there is going to be an assembly for the freshmen class after the lunch period, please be sure to an nonce it." Itachi tells his secretary as he leans back in his chair.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hehe there is like 2 or 4 cliffy things **

**What are they doing in gym?**

**Who is the gym teacher? **

**((well you should know if you don't go back and watch Naruto))**

**Who is the superintendent?**

**What is the superintendent's plan. **

**What is Taiki's true Identity?**

**What is Taiki and Tomoko's true relationship? **

**What is Itachi's other secret, evil, plan thing.?**

**Will Tomoko and Sasuke finally be together? **

**What is the assembly about? **

**DON'T KILL ME. -RUNS AWAY- **

**Please review, and tell me who you think the answers are. **

**Well please review, and review…. And hmmmm**

**Review. **

**Again do not kill me, if you do you will never get the answers. -runs really far away- **


	26. Note for all stories

Note for all stories.

I have not been updating any of my stories for one simple reason I have been busy with school.  
Luckly school is almost over for me.

June16-17 full days

June 18th no finals for me

June 19 10-12

June 22 I have till 12

June 23 8-10

After that it is summer, summer and more summer.

I shall continue them all once summer starts. As long as it is what you all want,

Please post reviews and tell me if you would like me to continue. If so I shall try to update most of my stories by the end of the week (week my finals end)

For individual stories

Summer camp

- Half of the next chapter is done and shall be posted soon

Bonding through Pain

-half is done and I will post it if it is wanted

in the mist of grief a new love is formed

-I have not started the next one since this one may be cancled if no one wants me to continue

High school romance

-I have the chapter done, I just need to find it and post, if you want me to continue reveiw.


	27. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
